Dites Malfoy!
by yochu
Summary: ¤Complet¤ Harry trouve un étrange objet dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais à qui diable peut appartenir ce Portoloin?
1. Potter aurait bien besoin d’une boussole

**Titre : **Dites Malfoy!

**Auteur : **Yochu

**Résumé : **6ème année. Harry trouve un étrange objet dans les couloirs de Poudlard

**Base : **Les 4 tomes HP (on oublie le 5, je fais un déni total)

**Genre : **Hum… un truc hybride ressemblant vaguement à de la romance (en penchant la tête et en louchant) additionnée d'un léger délirium d'une pseudo slasheuse en manque de céréales fourrées au chocolat (cherchez pas…). Pour le reste, zavez ka lire… non mais.

**Pairing:** HPxDM

**Avertissement : **YAOI ! (future) relation entre deux personnes de **MÊME SEXE. **Réfractaires, passez votre chemin.

**Rating : **Rrrr ou M avec le nouveau rating à la C°°

**Disclaimer: **RIEN à moi… (et je le déplore, croyez le bien)

**Note&co : **Idée survenue dans les transports (faites gaffe…). J'ai arrangé les événements du tome 5 à ma sauce (en gros : vous oubliez Ombrage, la suicidation sadique de siry par J.K.R et quelques autres trucs dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir à l'instant. De toute façon, c'est limite un PWP donc on s'en tape de tt ça ! Les chapitres seront certainement horriblement courts, désolée, j'ai toujours été nulle en découpage !

* * *

**Dites Malfoy !  
Chapitre 1 – Ou Potter aurait bien besoin d'une boussole**  
°°°°°

Une retenue… Existait_-_il quelque chose de pire qu'un parchemin de 30 centimètres à faire sous la surveillance du prof le plus haï de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, le bien nommé Severus Snape?

_Note pour moi-même : demandez aux générations précédentes _

Tout ça à cause d'une petite explosion de chaudron… encore…

_ L'imagination commence à faire défaut au pâle blondinet… _ Pensa Harry rageur en raturant de nouveau sur son devoir : citez les propriétés du sang de licorne et décrivez_-_en les effets_. J'en ferais bien boire à l'autre fouine histoire qu'il soit maudit une bonne fois pour toutes… _

Harry laissa échapper un soupir agacé et Snape leva son nez crochu des parchemins qu'il lisait, ajoutant ça et là des remarques cruelles aux microbes qui lui servaient d'élèves. Sa bouche s'étira d'un sourire. Rien ne lui faisait autant plaisir que de voir Potter hors de lui.  
Harry se retint de justesse de faire un commentaire qui aurait pu rallonger sa peine.

_ Une heure de plus avec Snape et je m'égorge avec ma propre baguette _

Le professeur le fixa, une lueur de mépris brillant au fond des yeux en se disant que, décidément, il l'avait trop vu pour la soirée. Punir les élèves_-_ et surtout Potter_-_ c'était satisfaisant mais à double tranchant : il devait surveiller les retenues donc passer du temps supplémentaires avec ce qu'il exécrait.  
Bref, il ne désirait qu'une chose pour le moment : rester seul avec les affligeantes copies à corriger. Activité toujours plus réconfortante que surveiller le binoclard adoré du directeur.

« Vous pouvez partir Potter. J'espère cependant que cette retenue vous aura fait comprendre que les chaudrons ne sont pas censés exploser. » Dit_-_il avec un sourire onctueux.

_ Espèce de salaud, tu as parfaitement vu Malfoy balancer la boule explosive, et tu sais que je sais que tu sais… bref _

Mais Harry garda ses pensées pour lui et ne croyant pas en sa chance, il rassembla rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, craignant que le professeur de potions change soudainement d'avis.  
Il sortit du cachot et quand il jugea s'être assez éloigné, s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

_ Saloperie d'emmerdeur, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais ! _

Voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire en face mais il n'était pas encore assez fêlé et il soupçonnait fortement Snape de n'attendre que ça afin d'être enfin autorisé à le torturer sadiquement. Il se retiendrait.

_ Encore une petite année… en ne comptant pas celle-là. Argh… Voldy, achève-moi. _

Tout en pensant aux divers moyens d'éliminer son cher professeur adoré (étripage, pendaison, écartelage… et j'en passe), Harry marchait dans les couloirs sombres (mais pourquoi sont_-_ils toujours aussi sombres !) de Poudlard et essayait de retrouver le chemin de sa salle commune (sens de l'orientation pourri… que voulez_-_vous, on ne peut pas être le Survivant ET savoir se repérer dans l'espace). Tout ça pour dire qu'il était paumé, le Harry.

_ Et °°°°° _ Pensa_-_t_-_il en s'arrêtant au milieu d'un long couloir.

« Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? » Demanda_-_t_-_il tout haut espérant une réponse d'un tableau, de sa conscience, de n'importe qui… même de Rusard s'il était dans le coin.

°Ah non ! T'es pas si désespéré !°  
_T'es qui toi d'abord ? _Pensa Harry craignant pour sa santé mentale.  
°Ta conscience, idiot ! Quoi d'autre ? Tu voulais une réponse, tu l'as !°  
« Bordel, je deviens dingue… » Dit Harry en se massant les tempes.  
°Bouge tes fesses au lieu de te lamenter !°

The_-_Boy_-_Who_-_Lived se redressa, court_-_circuité.

_ Ne me gueule pas dessus! Manquerais plus que je perde mon autorité ! Dans ma propre tête… Je vais bouger… **MAIS** c'est seulement parce que **JE** l'ai décidé. C'est clair ?_  
°Soupir°

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était remonté du cachot, avait tournée au bon endroit et puis… pouf. Apparemment, c'était pas le bon endroit.

_ Pour ne rien gâcher, il fait de plus en plus sombre_  
° Quoi, t'as peur du Grand Méchant Détraqueur ?°

Il trébucha sur quelque chose de Non_-_Identifiablle_-_À_-_Bout_-_De_-_Chaussures et se décida à utiliser sa baguette.

_« Lumos_ ! »

Il se pencha vers le truc inconnu et le prit dans sa main après s'être assuré que ce n'était ni hostile ni susceptible de lui sauter à la face (les successeurs des jumeaux adorent ce genre de plaisanteries).  
Un paquet de cigarettes… un simple paquet de Lucky Strike avec écrit en gros FUMER TUE.

_ Je croyais que les sorciers avaient une préférence pour les pipes…_ (auteuze °mortifiée d'avoir osé écrire ça°) _M'en grillerais bien une mais l'herbe_ (à pipe ! vous pensiez à quoi ?), _c'est quand même meilleur… me demande qui a bien pu laisser ça là._  
°Au fait 'là', c'est où ?°  
_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_  
°Ben oui : toujours paumé !°

Harry fourra le paquet dans sa robe de sorcier et mit en marche son sens de l'orientation déficient. Au bout d'un (long) moment, il finit tout de même par retrouver son chemin et pénétra dans la salle commune en se promettant de toujours garder avec lui la Carte du Maraudeur.  
Ron et Hermione l'attendaient la dernière endormie sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée et l'autre à même le sol.

_Ron pioncerait vraiment n'importe où…_

Ils se réveillèrent à son arrivée.

« apenetapaféado. » Dit le jeune homme en baillant.  
« Gné ? » Fit très intelligemment Harry.  
« Snape ne t'a pas fait de cadeau. » Traduisit négligemment Hermione en regardant l'heure.  
« Depuis quand t'arrives à le comprendre ? » Questionna Harry en souriant.

Hermione ignora la question et lui demanda très sérieusement quels genres de tortures lui avait infligé Snape pour qu'il revienne aussi tard.

°Joli changement de sujet…°

Harry voulut lui dire que pour une fois _-_ probablement la dernière _-_ il avait eu un relent d'humanité et l'avait laissé partir plus tôt. Mais il aurait en même temps du avouer qu'il s'était lamentablement égaré dans les couloirs comme un minable première année.

« Il a rallongé le devoir en centimètres à chaque fois que tu le finissais, c'est ça ? Quel sadique… » Dit Ron, cette fois à voix intelligible.

Le brun jugea inutile de le détromper et ils montèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir.

« Demain, entraînement de Quidditch ! » Dit joyeusement Harry en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Tout un samedi sur son balai… rien que cette idée lui faisait oublier…

« Ouais et tu dois aussi rompre avec Cho. » Lui rappela son prétendu ami, narquois.

Ça…

Harry se décomposa. Il avait _presque_ réussi à occulter de son esprit ce_ détail. _Qu'est_-_ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête en ressortant avec elle ? Tout ça parce que cette cru… heu… cette sympathique fille à la larme facile l'avait… comment dire… pris par les sentiments… Bon, disons que rien ne lui était passé par la tête pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait réfléchi avec un organe plus… partial.

Ben oui, soyons sérieux, le Survivant n'allait pas rester puceau toute sa vie non plus ! D'autant plus qu'avec la menace d'une mort plus ou moins certaine planant au dessus de lui, il n'avait pas intérêt à tarder Celui_-_Qui_-_a_-_Survécu_-_à_-_je_-_ne_-_sais_-_combien_-_d'attaques_-_du_-_Vilain_-_Pas_-_Beau_-_Voldemort !

Bref, Cho l'avait coincé en lui faisant miroiter des soirées plutôt… chaudes (petite dépravée). Oh ! Elle tint ses promesses… il fut déniaisé le premier soir de leur mise en couple officielle . Résultat : le sexe, c'est fantastique ! De plus, selon les dires de son initiatrice , il était doué… ce qui ne gâchait rien.

°Crâneur !°

Ça faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Cho lui menait la vie dure… dans tous les sens du terme. Non seulement elle était insatiable (qui aurait cru cela de la gentille petite Serdaigle ?) mais en plus elle le collait autant qu'elle le pouvait. L'horreur.

En fait, il l'aimait bien… au début. Mais à présent, il ne voyait pas trop à quoi lui servait leur relation. À part pour le sexe bien entendu…  
Il cherchait une solution _-_ ou plutôt un échappatoire _-_ depuis au moins trois semaines quand Ron, remarquant son désarroi, lui avait tiré les vers du nez un soir dans le dortoir.

°°°°°

**¤Flash_-_back (qui sert à rien mais qui est juste là pour faire bien) ¤**

« Bon, Harry, t'arrêtes de faire cette tête de Pendu_-_qui_-_a_-_perdu_-_sa_-_corde et tu lâches le morceau. »  
« De quoi tu parles ? » Essaya de biaiser le brun.  
« Harry ! »  
« Ok, ok. C'est Cho… » Dit_-_il en s'interrompant.  
« Je vais pas te supplier. J'ai pas toute la nuit. Mon pieu m'appelle. T'es mon pote mais lui aussi. » Dit Ron.  
« J'en peux plus… elle est gentille, marrante mais elle me pompe… J'ai vraiment dit ça ? » Demanda Harry effaré.

Ron s'étouffa de rire.

« Hum, bref, tu ne la supportes plus en gros ? » Dit_-_il en tentant de redevenir sérieux.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air morne.

« Y'a pas 36 solutions : tu la largues et c'est réglé. » Déclara son ami comme une évidence.  
« Chiotte, chui con, j'y avais pas pensé… »

Ron s'étouffa pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

**¤Fin du flash_-_back inutile¤

* * *

**

_Vala ! Les chapitres pourront vous sembler être… du n'importe nawak mais c'est ma première fic, je tâtonne, ce sera un peu fouillis et je m'en excuse…  
Bref, c'est loin d'être parfait et j'accueillerais toutes les critiques avec plaisir, ça ne peut que m'aider (sauf les trucs du genre : TU ES NULLE ! NE TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS À TON CLAVIER… ça, je m'en remettrais pas lol)_

_À vendredi prochain. (ou avant si je peux approcher le pc)  
Chu °court se cacher, morte de trouille°_


	2. Comment rompre façon «minimum damage»

**Titre : **Dites Malfoy!

**Auteur : **Yochu

**Résumé : **6ème année. Harry trouve un étrange objet dans les couloirs de Poudlard

**Base : **Les 4 tomes HP (on oublie le 5, je fais un déni total)

**Genre : **Hum… un truc hybride ressemblant vaguement à de la romance (en penchant la tête et en louchant) additionnée d'un léger délirium d'une pseudo slasheuse en manque de céréales fourrées au chocolat (cherchez pas…). Pour le reste, zavez ka lire… non mais.

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Avertissement : **YAOI ! (future) relation entre deux personnes de **MÊME SEXE. **Réfractaires, passez votre chemin.

**Rating : **Rrrr ou M… par précaution

**Disclaimer: **RIEN à moi… (et je le déplore, croyez le bien)

**Note&co : **Idée survenue dans les transports (faites gaffe…). J'ai arrangé les événements du tome 5 à ma sauce (en gros : vous oubliez Ombrage, la suicidation sadique de siry par J.K.R et quelques autres trucs dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir à l'instant). De toute façon, c'est limite un PWP donc on s'en tape de tt ça ! Les chapitres seront certainement horriblement courts, désolée, j'ai toujours été nulle en découpage !

**RAR  
CamDark : **Merci ! Vala la suite ! T'es pas si nulle en review, lol et puis moi, tu sais, tant que j'en ai…

**Farahon :** Merci d'avoir lu. Pour la longueur des chapitres, chui dsl mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux ! Quant à Draco, t'en fais pas, ça arrive ! Et puis, ça doit être moi qui sait pas lire mais j'avoue ne pas avoir tt compris au début de ta review…

**Top-cerise : **Me suis décomposée en lisant le début de ta review… lol. Je suis ton conseil : je lâche pas!

**Amy Keira : **merci ! La suite est là !

**Loryah : **Merci ! Pour le paquet de clopes… Mystère et Bavboules… de gomme ! Mwahaha (hum. pardon)

**Cyrano : **°rougit° merciii ! wah, ma 1ère fic déjà en favoris, chui conteneuuuuuh ! Je prendrais pas le risque de te frustrer donc vala la suite ! Quant à Cho, ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive… et puis harcèle moi tant que tu veux, je me drogue aux reviews…

**Luku-Cyfair :** Merci pr ta review ! La conscience est ravie d'être appréciée à sa juste valeur !

* * *

°°°°°  
**Dites Malfoy !  
Chapitre 2 – Ou comment rompre façon « minimum damage »**  
°°°°°

Dans son lit, Harry réfléchissait toujours à la meilleure manière d'aborder ce délicat sujet avec sa future-ex copine.

'Cho, notre relation ne nous mène nulle part, on va droit au mur' _ Peut-être un peu trop brusque. _

'Cho, c'est fini' _ Bon, là Harry t'abuses _

'Cho, on ne peut plus continuer ainsi, je suis devenu impuissant' _ Avec ma chance, elle voudra vérifier… _

Au bout d'une heure de tentatives de rupture aussi foireuses les unes que les autres, Harry se décida à abandonner pour sombrer dans un sommeil agité de rêves où une Cho en pétard le poursuivait armée d'un sécateur géant en lui hurlant qu'elle allait le rendre définitivement impuissant.

_ Phobie de la castration ? _ Pensa brièvement Harry en se réveillant brusquement le lendemain matin au moment où elle avait réussi à le coincer dans un cul de sac.

« Vais être crevé pour l'entraînement. Elle me pourrira la vie jusqu'au bout ! »

« Elle t'a hantée ? » Demanda Ron moqueur d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Chui à la bourre en plus. À tout à l'heure »

Il se débarbouilla en vitesse puis fila au terrain de Quidditch. Toute l'équipe y était déjà et il s'excusa en prétextant une panne de réveil.

« Mouais… Murmura un des batteurs dont Harry avait un mal fou à retenir le nom en regardant les cernes du brun. Je dirais plutôt surcharge d'hormones… »

« Spéculations… » Répondit-il un demi sourire au lèvres.

Poudlard ne compterait-elle dans ses rangs que des obsédés ?

Toute la matinée, ils s'évertuèrent à inventer de nouvelles stratégies et combinaisons. Après diverses chutes, attaques exterminatrices de Cognards et coinçage de Vif d'Or là où il ne devrait pas être, le capitaine – Elena Sanders, vindicative au possible - leur déclara qu'ils s'étaient assez crevés pour la journée. Harry, épuisé, se posa au sol avec soulagement. Il aimait le Quidditch mais son postérieur, au bout de 3 heures de vol, criait au meurtre : quelle idée de faire des balais si inconfortables?  
Il en était encore à se plaindre mentalement (foutu manche, foutue partie du corps trop sensible… etc) sous les douches quand le dernier Gryffy quidditcheur sortit des vestiaires.

_ Le calme… _

Au moins, il avait la paix et pourrait rester sous l'eau bienfaitrice tout le temps qu'il le souhaiterait.

« Potter, toujours à la traîne ! » Dit une voix désagréablement familière.

_ Merde, j'ai parlé trop vite _

Harry attrapa une serviette et couvrit sa dignité en sortant des douches.

« Malfoy… Dit-il d'un air sombre. Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

Le Serpentard était adossé à l'une des portes du vestiaire. Harry surprit le regard de ce dernier qui le détaillait lentement… et se dit qu'il délirait.

_ Encore un truc pour me déstabiliser _

_« _Espionnage… » Murmura enfin Malfoy.

« Quelque chose a du échapper à ton esprit défaillant, c'est dans les tribunes qu'il faut aller pour ça… » Fit remarquer Harry, moqueur, tout en se rhabillant.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de Quidditch » Dit le blond d'un ton tranchant.

Harry s'immobilisa. _ Hein ? _

« Au fait, ta retenue avec Snape t'a plu ? » Reprit Malfoy d'un ton doucereux.

Harry serra les poings et décidé d'ignorer la remarque ainsi que celui qui l'avait énoncée.

_ M'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve _

« Renouvelle-toi, Malfoy. Tu baisses niveau idées pour me pourrir l'existence » Dit simplement Harry en passant devant lui.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir blanchir (si c'est encore possible, avec le teint qu'il a…) de rage le blondinet et se félicita mentalement. Pour une fois, il ne s'était pas bêtement laissé emporter par la colère.

°C'est ça, lance-toi des fleurs°  
_Faut bien, tu sers à rien, toi ! _

Revenu au château, il se rappela de la difficile épreuve qu'il devait surmonter aujourd'hui : pire que Malfoy, un Magyar à Pointes et Voldemort réunis. À savoir : rompre avec Cho ! Il devait la voir après le repas du midi. Ils s'étaient fixés rendez-vous et il ne savait toujours pas comment lui annoncer tout ça…

°Tu improviseras, Potter-le-Roi-de-L'esquive !°

Il rejoignit ses amis à la bibliothèque. Hermione avait réussi à y traîner Ron et à le convaincre de prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs (en fait, elle l'avait menacé de ne plus le laisser copier s'il refusait, ça et d'autres tortures dont nous ne parlerons pas ici…). Harry retrouva donc un Ron, désespéré, essayant de terminer (commencer) un devoir à rendre à Mc Gonagall.

« Ah ! Harry ! » Dit-il en se redressant, sautant que l'occasion d'échapper à l'Hermione Trop Studieuse.

« Ron… N'essaye même pas » Murmura-t-elle ne daignant pas lever les yeux du bouquin épais comme une porte de la banque de Gringotts qu'elle lisait.

Ron se rassit d'un air bougon en reprenant sa plume.

« Bonjour Harry ! Dit enfin la jeune fille en refermant son livre. Désolée, je voulais finir ce paragraphe… »

« Pas grave » Marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant avec précaution.

« Entraînement difficile ? » Dit Ron hilare. Il avait arrêté le Quidditch à la fin de la 5ème année, sa taille le défavorisant.

« Te moque pas » Grogna Harry en serrant les dents.

_ Dumbledore devrait sérieusement penser à investir dans du mobilier plus confortable_  
°T'es un foutu sorcier, nan ? Fais apparaître un coussin et arrête de chouiner !°

Le sorcier en question se releva, prit sa baguette et murmura un vague sortilège ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter l'hilarité de son ami : la chaise s'était changée en polochon. (naaaaan, pas celui de la pitite sirène)

« Mauvaise formule » Marmonna le Gryffondor en passant une main stressée dans ses cheveux.

« Ça va, Harry, je vais le faire » Dit Hermione d'un air compatissant.

« Je cumule, je crois… mauvaise nuit, entraînement intensif, Malfoy… Dit-il d'un air absent. Et je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Cho… »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? » Demanda aussitôt la jeune fille curieuse en retransformant le polochon en petit canapé.

Ron cessa net de rire et pendant qu'Hermione regardait Harry, il fit de grands gestes en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Malfoy, tu dis ? Qu'est-ce que la fouine a encore fait ? » Demanda-t-il pris d'une soudaine inspiration (Aye Nouïa ! Priez pour nous, pauvres slasheurs : Ron a réfléchi)

Harry sauta sur l'occasion.

« Il est venu m'emmerder après l'entraînement dans les vestiaires. Espionnage sportif probablement. Bref, il m'a cherché… pour changer… marre… » Dit le brun en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas plus envie de raconter ça que de répondre à la question d'Hermione.

« Rien de nouveau… Mais à propos de… »

Elle fut coupé par l'arrivée de Cho qui, ne tenant aucun compte de la nécessité du silence dans une bibliothèque, se jeta dans les bras d'un Survivant hébété en émettant un Harryyyyyyyyy ultrasonore à faire fuir une baleine (mais qu'est-ce cétacé vient faire dans cette histoire ? Hop toi ! Retourne dans ton bocal)

°°°°°

**¤Petite entracte (délire total, vous pouvez aller faire pipi mais reveneeeeez après !)¤**

Je rappelle que ces gigantesques mammifères peuplant nos magnifiques océans communiquent par ultrasons et sont aptes à capter les fréquences qu'émet l'autre excitée… mais alors… Cho serait donc… une baleine ? Je vous laisse là à votre profonde réflexion sur cette question hautement philosophique.

**¤Fin de l'entracte¤**

°°°°°

Cho se colla outrageusement à son (hélas !) petit ami lequel essayait désespérément d'échapper aux tentacules qui servaient de bras à l'hystérique. (Allons bon, maintenant, Cho est un poulpe…)

« Heu… on est à la bibliothèque » Fit remarquer Hermione, effarée.

« Oh. Pardon. Je me laisse emporter par la joie de voir mon Ryrychou ! »

Harry serra les dents en entendant le ridicule surnom et Ron s'étrangla avec sa plume.

« Je… heu… je dois te parler, Cho… on va plus loin ? » Dit le jeune homme en bredouillant.

« On y va ! » Fit la Serdaigle enthousiaste.

Ron lui fit un signe d'encouragement alors qu'il s'éloignait accompagné de la ventouse accrochée à son bras. Hermione se retourna vers le roux d'un air suspicieux. Il aurait droit à un interrogatoire musclé…

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc. Cho faisait la conversation en énumérant les différentes manières d'insonoriser une pièce au cas où il aurait envie d'une petite gâterie.

« Alors, il y a le _chuchotis_ mais il est limité dans le temps, c'est pas très pratique. Les parents de Maud l'ont surprise en pleine action, ils l'avaient entendue depuis chez les voisins. Un sort pas très fiable… Sinon, il y a le… »

« Cho… je… c'est très intéressant mais je… heu… On pourrait parler de notre relation ? »

« Oh ! Si tu veux ! Tu veux tester de nouvelles positions, c'est ça ? Je connais un sort qui peut me rendre aussi souple qu'un élastique ! »

« Non, je… Aussi souple vraiment ? Hum, non. » Dit Harry en se reprenant et en tentant de repousser les images mentales qui assaillaient son esprit.

« Bon, d'accord… Fit Cho déçue. Alors, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? »

« J'ai bien réfléchi et je crois que je… je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas continuer… je veux dire… toi et moi… ça ne… »

« Tu veux rompre ! » Le coupa la jeune fille déjà au bord des larmes. (Décidément, elle ne sait donc faire que cela ?)

« Ben… heu… oui »

« Il y a une autre fille, c'est ça ? Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Harry ! »

« Non, non… Il n'y a personne. C'est juste que… »

« Laisse tomber! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN SAVOIR! Cria-t-elle. Ne m'adresse plus **jamais** la parole, Potter ! »

Et elle planta là un Harry éberlué.

°Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, nan ?°

_ Mouais, je dirais pas ça comme ça… Enfin, c'est fait…

* * *

Vala pour le chapitre 2 !  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, elles me seront utiles !  
À Jeudi ou vendredi prochain, je sais pas trop !_


	3. Harry est un sex symbol…

**Disclaimer:** RIEN à moi… (et je le déplore, croyez le bien)

**Note&co : **Dsl de ne pas avoir updaté avt ms les exams m'ont harcelée (saloperies...). Bonne lecture tt de même!

* * *

**RAR  
Darkiliane: **Dsl ms Cho la Machiavélique a bel et bien réussi à corrompre notre Ryry chéri (et un surnom débile de plus!). Pour les autres fics, ça arrive, j'ai plein d'idées lol! 

** Lovespike: **Merci pr les 2 reviews ! Je continue ! Voilà la suite.

**Chupz:** Je te remercie ! vala la suite ! moi aussi, j'adore les fics délire… enfin, celle-là va se calmer pr les chaps à venir (enfin…je crois, ça dépend du taux de céréales choco que j'aurais ds le sang en fait). Pr Cho, j'ai une question, pourquoi tt le monde la déteste autant ? (moi je ne la hais pas, elle me sert de défouloir, nuance… lol)

**Popov : **Merci pr les 2 reviews simultanées ! Et puis, une question indiscrète : (et totalement déplacée ms ma curiosité est la plus forte) t'es bien un mec ? nan, parce qu'ils st tellement rares sur ce site que ça m'a surprise…

**Gaëlle griffondor : **merci de ta review !

**Amy Keira : **Merci, vala la suite !

* * *

°°°°°  
**Dites Malfoy !**  
**Chapitre 3 – Ou Harry est un sex-symbol…**  
°°°°°

Chassant de son esprit sa pitoyable rupture, Harry s'assit sous le vieux chêne près du lac où les tentacules achevaient d'étrangler un malheureux pinson passé par là. On était en Février et le soleil froid était tout de même éclatant.

_ Je dois être le seul à aimer l'hiver. _Se dit-il en jetant un regard sur l'étendue déserte du parc.  
°Faut dire que dans notre schéma de pensée, Eté est synonyme de Dursley…°

« Va t'en de ma tête, toi ! » Dit Harry tout haut, agaçé.

« Il n'y a plus aucun doute, t'es cinglé, Potter… » Dit Malfoy en arrivant près de lui.

Le Gryffondor sursauta. Tout occupé à insulter son autre conscience, il n'avait pas vu le Serpentard.

« Oh non… Moi qui voulais la paix… » Marmonnant Harry en se redressant.

« Contrarié, Potty ? Dispute avec l'autre éplorée ? » Dit-il sarcastique.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Dit le Survivant, réalisant trop tard qu'il avait foncé droit dans le piège.

« Plus que prévoyable… » Soupira le blond faussement compatissant.

« Je me passerais de tes remarques, poupée Barbie » Répondit-il en balançant une pierre dans le lac.

« Barbie ? »

« Oublie… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, au fait ? »

« C'est moi où tu viens de me solliciter pour une conversation ? »

« Nan… T'as rêvé, Blondie. Chui pas motivé pour un duel, c'est tout »

« Waah, Potter se comporte en civilisé. Tu as raison, j'hallucine. Encore des progrès à faire. En passant, évite les surnoms à la con. L'autre a du méchamment te larguer pour un tel changement brusque… Vraiment tragique que j'ai raté ça. »

« C'est moi qui ai rompu »

« Oui, bien sûr. Voile toi la face, ça vaudra mieux »

« Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en tape » Dit Harry en s'éloignant laissant un Draco songeur derrière lui.

Le Gryffy remonta dans la salle commune en se rappelant brièvement que le Serpentard ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il faisait près du lac alors que la température ne dépassait pas les moins 5 degrés (un Malfoy, se geler les fesses ? Impensable !). De plus, il n'était pas accompagné de ses deux molosses.  
Pensées qui sortirent bien vite de son esprit quand Ron l'alpagua à l'entrée de leur dortoir en le sommant de raconter en détail sa rupture.

« Tu sais, c'est pas bien intéressant. Je lui ai dit. Elle a crié. J'ai essayé de m'expliquer. Elle a crié encore plus fort. Bref, c'est un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas fondu en larmes. Je remercie Merlin. »

« Tu peux ! Parce que moi, Hermione ne m'a pas loupé ! »

« Elle est où, au fait ? »

« Chai pas. Dit Ron en se renfrognant. Un Serdaigle est venu lui parler tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque et depuis je l'ai pas revue »

« Ah. Fit Harry retenant un sourire. Ron, tu devrais ptet essayer de lui parler... »

« À qui ? À Hermione ? T'es pas un peu malade ? Pour lui dire quoi, d'abord ? » Se braqua le roux.

« Ok, ok… Comme tu veux »

« C'est l'heure de manger ! » S'écria soudain Ron.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Mon estomac vient de me faire la remarque, ça fait quatre heures que je n'ai rien ingéré… » Dit-il très sérieusement.

« Ron ou le Ventre Sans Fond, expert en boustifaille ! »

«** HARRY** ! « Cria une voix derrière eux.

« Tu vas morfler… Moi, j'ai du prétexter un besoin pressant pour m'enfuir… Et encore… elle m'a suivie jusqu'à la porte en me maudissant jusqu'à la dernière génération. »

« Mione ? » Fit le Survivant-pas-si-courageux-que-ça d'une toute petite voix pendant que Ron s'éloignait discrètement.

« Alors comme ça, t'as rompu avec Cho sans m'en parler ? » Dit Hermione d'une voix trop calme.

« Heu… oui ? Enfin… j'ai pensé que… que tu… »

« Que je t'en dissuaderais, c'est ça ? »

« Ben oui… »

« Ça fait deux mois que j'attends ça, Harry ! Je me demandais encore combien de temps j'allais pouvoir tenir. Tu sais, c'était insupportable les discussions entre filles : 'Harry ci, Harry ça et gna gna gna…' » Fit Hermione en imitant la voix de Cho.

Ron se rapprocha, ébahi.

« Mais… moi, tu m'as hurlé dessus ! Pourquoi lui, il a droit à des félicitations ? »

« Parce que toi, tu aurais du me prévenir ! Au lieu de ça, j'étais obligée d'élaborer des plans tordus pour éviter le boulet et ses 'À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à mon Ryrychou pour nos 1 mois, 2 semaines et 25 secondes de centième, Hermione ?' »

« Mouais… c'est pas juste »

Harry, soulagé, regardait son meilleur ami marmonner contre sa meilleure amie en se disant qu'il faudrait bien, un jour, qu' ils se rendent compte des scènes de ménage mémorables qu'ils offraient à leur Maison. Le montant des paris concernant 'leur mise en couple' était déjà élevé à plus 100 Gallions depuis leur 3ème année. Les Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors faisaient monter les enchères tous les ans à coup de spéculations : 'Sûr, ils vont se mettre ensemble pendant les vacances de Noël !' 'Harry, c'est certain ? Pas la moindre petite allusion, pas le moindre clin d'œil, pas même une main au cul ?' demandaient les autres avides d'infos sur le couple-pas-encore-formé les plus célèbre de Poudlard.  
Lui se contentait d'observer en riant sous sa cape.

Le scandale d'Hermione passé, ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour le repas.

« La nouvelle va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre à Cheminette » Dit-elle souriante en s'installant à leur table.

« Quelle nouvelle ? » Demanda Ron, son incroyable appétit déjà en pleine action.

« Ferme la bouche, j'ai vue sur ton œsophage, là… Dit-elle patiemment. Harry est de nouveau célibataire, ça va se battre… »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres tables. Les regards d'une bonne partie des filles âgées de plus de 13 ans étaient rivés sur lui.  
'Choisis-moi, choisis-moi, choisis-moi' semblaient-ils dire.

°Ze Bogoss°

Le brun piqua du nez, gêné.

« Bordeleuuuuh… »

_ Le début des emmerdes… Par Merlin, plus de chansons dédicacées, j'y survivrais pas _

« Le Ryrychou n'est pas dans la merde ! S'esclaffa Seamus. Allez, je veux bien être sympa : tu m'arranges le coup avec la jolie Poufsouffle là bas et je te sers de garde du corps ! »

« Trop aimable » Marmonna le concerné.

Cho lui lançait des regards assassins mais la moitié de la gente féminine (et masculine !) était prête à reprendre son ancienne place sans tarder…

°Des occasions de parfaire ton éducation !°  
_Chui pas un obsédé !_  
°Ouais et moi chui la conscience de Dumbledore ! À gauche là, la mignonne petite brunette, elle te fait pas envie ?°  
_Couché !_  
° À qui tu parles ? À moi ou à Ryry junior ?°

Exaspéré d'être le centre d'attention d'une cour en chaleur, Harry se leva et grimpa jusqu'à la tour postale comptant envoyer un message aux frères Weasley : il avait besoin d'un sort repoussoir.

« Hedwige ? Par ici, la belle. Un boulot pour toi »

Il fouilla dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier à la recherche d'un bout de papier et tomba sur le paquet de cigarettes.

_ Tiens, je l'avais oublié ce truc là… _

Il écrivit son message et le donna à la chouette.

« Fais gaffe, ils ont annoncé des bourrasques » Dit-il en lui donnant un morceau de viande piqué au déjeuner.

L'oiseau s'envola et il regarda de nouveau le bout de carton, le retournant dans tous les sens. Aucune inscription. Il l'ouvrit. Trois roulés… Bizarre. C'était un truc de Moldus.

_ Bref, rien d'intéressant. _ Pensa-t-il en le gardant à la main et en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

En entrant dans la pièce vide (sont tous en train de grailler), il se figea devant le tableau d'affichage. Il était illuminé magiquement et en plein milieu son portrait inondé de larmes était placardé avec pour légende : '**Âme esseulée cherche compagnie, aimez-moi !**'  
Harry grogna et tenta vainement de défaire le sort.

**« MALFOY**,JE TE DÉT… » Cria-t-il hors de lui en serrant le paquet de cigarettes.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit brusquement attiré puis le sol se mit à tourbillonner.

_ Chier… un Portoloin…

* * *

Bon… j'avoue, c'est sadique de ma part de couper là ms… je peux pas m'en empêcher ! XD  
Ne maudissez pas la scribouilleuse !  
Tt commentaire sera le bienvenu, les reviews me rendent dépendantes...  
A la semaine prochaine! (enfin... j'espère?) _


	4. Ou Harry, voyeur malgré lui…

**Disclaimer:** RIEN à moi… (et je le déplore, croyez le bien) AH ! Si ! PeV est à **MOI **! (niark ! enfin un truc que Rowling n'aura jamais JAMAIS !) Chu °part en totale vrille°

**Note&co : **Ben ça alors… j'ai rien à dire o.O

* * *

**RAR  
Cococloud: **Bon, t'ai déjà répondue ms chui en forme ajd ! Merci, je continue comme ça (enfin, j'essaye !). En passant, moi aussi, je bave tjs devant un couple H/D… XD 

**Marine Malefoy : **Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Loryah: **La voilà la suite ! Et puis je vois pas du tt de quoi tu veux parler… de ? Comment ? Des cigarettes qui font rigoler ? Nan, nan, je suis au courant de rien. XD

**sakurazukamori8 : **En fait, le Portoloin vient du beau frère de la cousine au quarante douzième degré de… Rusard. Ouais, je sais, ça me la coupe à moi aussi... Et ne meurs surtt pas d'impatience avt de lire ce chap, j'aurais les autorités sur le dos, lol. Merci de ta review !

**Onarluca:** Le mystère va être résolu… en partie… hihihi. Vala la suite !

**Amy Keira : **Contente de t'avoir fait rire ! Le suivant est là !

* * *

°°°°°  
**Dites Malfoy !**  
**Chapitre 4 – Ou Harry, voyeur malgré lui…**  
°°°°°

Tout se stoppa net quand il atterrit durement sur son arrière-train (aïeuuuh) en laissant échapper un juron qu'on ne retranscrira pas ici compte tenu de sa haute teneur en vulgarité (du pur jus).  
Harry se releva en marmonnant un vague truc contre les sols trop solides et la nécessité d'inventer des Portoloins avec amortisseurs.

_ Malfoy… le 'mot de passe' de cette saloperie de truc, c'est Malfoy. Son propriétaire est soit taré, soit… la fouine elle-même… Ce mec est suffisamment imbu -et imbuvable- de sa petite personne pour ça. Bref, probablement un Serpentard. Voyons voir… Y'en pas 36 assez dingues de ce trouduc_ (c'est qu'il devient vulgaire le Survivant. Rappelons qu'il a encore le coup du panneau d'affichage en travers de la gorge…) _pour 'appeler' son Portoloin avec cet auguste prénom… Pansy ? Trop idiote pour ne serait-ce que penser à posséder un tel trésor…_  
°T'y réfléchiras plus tard. Inspecte les lieux !°  
_La ferme, la petite voix ! J'allais le faire…_  
°Mais bien sûr°

Après une dispute mentale qui dura bien 20 minutes, Harry se décida à explorer. L'endroit était assez vaste. Apparemment, il avait atterri dans une chambre. Un tapis avait amorti sa chute. Le lit King Size (couchez, bande de pervers !) recouvert d'un tissu vert occupait la majeure partie de l'espace. La pièce était décoré façon Serpentard : en jaune et vert. Que des teintes pâles…

_ Passons à la suite. Fouillerais plus tard..._  
°Fouille 'façon Serpentard' ?° Ironisa PeV (Petite Voix – à ne pas confondre avec Peeves, elle serait vexer)  
_Chui juste curieux. Et, au fait…_  
°Vouiiii ?°  
_La ferme !_  
°Tu te répètes, mon cher°

Harry sortit de la pièce pour tomber –littéralement- sur l'escalier. Occupé à injurier PeV, il avait omis de regarder là où il mettait les pieds.  
Il atterrit (pour changer) sur son popotin meurtri.

°Cette partie de notre corps s'est définitivement mise en grève, c'est officiel…°  
_C'est ta faute ! Si t'arrêtais de parasiter mes pensées un peu !_  
°Je boude, vala !°  
_C'est ça, va dans ton coin _

Soulagé de retrouver toute sa tête (c'est beaucoup dire).  
Harry reprit son exploration en descendant les escaliers. Il arriva dans un salon, illuminé d'une éclatante lumière, aménagé d'un canapé et d'une immense bibliothèque trônant sur le côté droit. La gauche s'ouvrait sur une cuisine américaine et en face, la baie vitrée donnait sur un jardin baigné de soleil. Il sortit. Il y avait une piscine. Il faisait chaud.

_On n'est plus en Angleterre…_  
°Sans blague, Sherlock !°  
_Je croyais que tu boudais ? Vu le style de la maison, je dirais Sud de l'Espagne…_

Harry retourna dans le salon et détailla les livres de la bibliothèque.  
_Shakespeare, Balzac, Asimov, Tolkien… Très hétéroclite. Et des auteurs Moldus en plus... Enfin Tolkien pas sûr… Bizarre venant d'un membre de la Maison Serpentard. En parlant de maison, faudrait ptet que j'y retourne. Connaissant Mione, elle va s'inquiéter._  
°Ouais, besoin d'une permission signé même pour aller pisser un coup hein ?°  
_Le problème, c'est je ne sais pas du tout où je vais atterrir…_  
°Bah, essaye, dans le meilleur des cas, tu te retrouveras dans le dortoir des Serpentards, au pire… chambre de Snape ?°  
_Yark ! _ Pensa Harry avant de prononcer le mot magique.

« Malfoy ! »

Il se sentit de nouveau attiré par le nombril et, cette fois, réussit à rester sur ses pieds.

_ 'Crois que je préfère même la poudre de Cheminette à ça…_  
°Beuuuuh, vais vomir…°  
_Chic, j'ai une conscience malade en transport. Manquais plus que ça… Au fait, où je suis ? Fait noir. _

Il prit sa baguette et marmonna un _Lumos_. C'était l'endroit où il avait trouvé le Portoloin. Il le rangea dans sa poche et fit appel à sa mémoire pour retrouver le chemin.  
La salle commune était agitée. Des exclamations résonnaient depuis l'entrée. Il y pénétra et se retrouva assailli de Gryffy.

« Keskiya ? »

« Le tableau d'affichage ! » S'écria Ron.

Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié la mauvaise blague.

« Ouais, j'ai vu, j'ai vu. Mione, tu peux faire quelque chose ? Me suis énervé dessus mais ça n'a pas marché »

« Déjà essayé. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est stopper les larmes. Mais maintenant, t'as l'air un peu crispé, une envie pressante ? » Dit Hermione se retenant de rire.

« Et ça t'amuse ? » Dit Ron scandalisé.

« Avoue que c'est bien trouvé ! Fit- elle en riant franchement. En plus, leur sort est très réussi »

« … »

« Désolée Harry ! Mmwaahaha »

Elle s'éloigna, hilare, accompagnée du rire de la moitié des occupants de la pièce.

« Pour rien gâcher, les Serpentards ont fait en sorte que la photo apparaisse sur les panneaux de toutes les Maisons… » Fit Ron, dépité.

« C'est rien… M'en remettrais. Dit le brun en étouffant un bâillement. Tu m'excuseras, besoin de sommeil. Me suis levé trop tôt »

« Ok… »

Il était déçu que son ami n'organise pas de suite la riposte.

« On prépare la revanche tout à l'heure. Promis » Lança Harry en montant les escaliers du dortoir.

Ron retrouva le sourire.

Allongé sur son lit, Harry repensa au refuge.

_ Joli retraite, le propriétaire de ce Portoloin doit être vert de rage de l'avoir paumé_  
°Bof, son teint se coordonnera avec sa robe°

Le Survivant s'endormit en songeant à toutes les possibilités que lui offrait sa découverte.

°Tu penses à en faire ta garçonnière, petit pervers !°  
_N'empêche, je serais curieux de savoir à qui il appartient… _Fut la dernière pensée de Harry avant de fermer les yeux.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui semblait qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes.

« Eh ben ! Il était temps ! Ça fait 20 minutes que je hurle. Fit Ron. Il a eu la main lourde, le marchand de sable »

« Je dors depuis…? »

« 6 heures. Le dîner est passé. Mione m'a dit de te laisser pioncer. Je t'ai pris quelques trucs »

« Merci » Murmura Harry en déposant la nourriture sur sa table de nuit.

« Bon ben, c'est à mon tour d'aller cirer mon lit. Bonne nuit ! »

Ron se coucha en monologuant sur le marchand de sable et sa sale habitude de mal calculer les doses – payé à rien foutre !  
Harry descendit dans la salle commune où le tableau d'affichage continuait à clignoter. 6 heures… il ne les avait pas senti passer. Pour lui, c'était comme s'il n'avait dormi que 6 minutes.

_ Bordel, je me sens même pas reposé _

Il s'assit en face de la cheminée.

_ J'espère que c'est pas Voldemort qui fait des siennes…_  
°En te faisant mourir de fatigue ? Pas mal… Très pervers… ça colle à son image °

Harry décida d'aller faire un tour. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir. Autant en profiter…  
Muni de sa cape et de la carte du Maraudeur, il sortit et se dirigea vers les couloirs censés être interdit à tout élève sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… ou d'écoper d'une retenue, au choix. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait mais se dit que c'était toujours mieux que de s'ennuyer dans son lit.  
Au détour d'un couloir, des bruits étranges se firent entendre… comme des… gémissements ?

°Où ? Où ?°

Harry se figea et finit par apercevoir deux formes sombres très rapprochées l'une de l'autre.

°Qui c'est ? Qui c'est ?°  
_Sais pas. Vais m'en aller. C'est pas mes affaires_  
°Oh ! Joue pas ta prude. 'Veux savoir, moi !°

il se rapprocha et distingua les visages des deux personnes qui s'embrassaient avec ferveur dans un coin. Un Serdaigle de 4ème année et un Poufsouffle de 5ème. Harry les fixait, comme hypnotisé. Les deux jeunes hommes frottaient lascivement leur deux corps, ondulant ensemble. Leurs ébats semblaient électriser l'air aux alentours. Le Gryffondor se sentit rougir sous la cape et eut brusquement très chaud. C'en fut trop pour lui quand le Serdaigle s'agenouilla devant son supposé amant pour défaire sa ceinture. Harry se détourna vivement et s'éloigna.

_ Je n'ai rien vu, rien vu du tout ! _ Tenta-t-il de se convaincre.  
°Mais si ! T'as tout vu ! N'étaient-ils pas mignons tous les deux ?°  
_Mignons ? Nan ! Pas mignons ! Et puis d'abord, j'en sais rien, chui pas apte à juger ! Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. _Pensa Harry plus troublé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Il retourna précipitamment dans son dortoir et se mit au lit en tentant de chasser les images des deux jeunes hommes de ses pensées. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il était de notoriété publique que certains couples de Poudlard n'étaient pas conventionnels mais il restaient très discrets… c'était la première fois que Harry voyait deux personnes homosexuelles presque en pleine action.

°Comme quoi, t'as encore un tas de choses à apprendre sur le sexe !°  
_T'insinues quoi, là ?_  
°…°

Harry ne releva pas (ou ne voulut pas relever) et se mit à compter les chimères pour essayer de dormir vu qu'il ne voyait pas d'autres activités plus intéressantes. (Moi, j'ai pleins d'idées mais avec mon esprit tordu, il serait choqué, je crois…). Il s'endormit enfin pour rejoindre ses chimères bondissantes.

* * *

_vala__ pr le chap4 !  
Comme d'hab, les critiques st bienvenues, juste histoire de savoir ce qui vs a plu ou pas…  
Biz__ à ts et à la semaine prochaine !_


	5. Ou comment caser ses amis

**Disclaimer: **RIEN à moi… (et je le déplore, croyez le bien)  
PeV est tjs à moi… à moins, bien sûr, que quelqu'un veuille bien l'accueillir pr les vacances, elle commence sérieusement à me gaver…  
°mééé heuuu°  
Boucle la ou je t'offre en sacrifice à Rowling histoire qu'elle te fasse passer à travers un certain voile… niark, niark, niark.

**Note&co :** Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que ce foutu machin orange fait sur ma page FFiction ? Nulle en anglais… (enfin plutôt flemme de mettre cerveau en mode 'translation' lol)

* * *

**RAR****  
gaelle**** griffondor : **mercicicicicici ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi ! 

**sakurazukamori8 :** Une fic Rusard/Harry… c'est à voir… nan, attends… YARK ! Ms qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! O.o. Qt à un trio Rusard/Harry/Dray alors là j'ose même pas y penser… Méééé, c pas sympa, mtn g plein d'images bizarres qui parasitent ma tête !  
Un ptit indice ? huuum, je sais pas, faut voir… Chap prochain ? lol

**Jessy: **Vi, ça l'a tt tourneboulé le pove, il s'en remet pas… Ravie que mes bêtises te fassent rire !

**Amy Keira : **Merci, je viens de remarquer que tu m'avais laissée une review pr chaque chap, c très gentil de ta part !

**Marine Malefoy : **Elle arrive, elle arrive… Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ça sera encore le cas pr ce chap !

**JLG : **Merci encore pr cette longue review qui m'a rendue si joyeuse ! Vala la suite !

**Onarluca**Ben non… t'as pas été trop dure, et puis c moi qui demande votre avis, lol. Pr les commentaires, j'avoue que j'm bien en mettre, je peux pas te dire que je vais complètement arrêter ms j'essayerais de me retenir. Merci de me lire (et en espérant que tu continues) °chibi eyes°

* * *

**°°°°°  
Dites Malfoy!**  
**Chapitre 5 - Ou comment caser ses amis... **  
**°°°°° **

Le lendemain, il se réveilla plus crevé encore que la veille.

_ Dimanche ? Grasse mat' ! _Pensa-t-il en refermant les yeux et en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. Celui qui le réveillerait serait stuféfixé sans préavis…  
Ron, pour une fois, ne le voyait pas ainsi et tira joyeusement Harry de son matelas tout en massacrant une chanson qui vantait les mérites de la chicorée. Le Survivant songea un instant à le figer puis se rappela que le roux était, soi disant, son meilleur ami.

« Mmmmmnaaaan, veux paaaaas » Marmonna l'insomniaque enroulé dans ses draps, essayant désespérément de remonter sur son lit.

« Pas question que tu restes au pieu alors qu'on peut aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard ! »

Le roux pouvait se montrer étonnamment matinal lorsqu'il s'agissait de remplir son estomac de sucreries.

« Ouais, ouais. Me lève » Capitula Harry en grognant.

Il se redressa et rassembla ses vêtements avant d'aller prendre une douche, pendant que son ami le harcelait pour qu'il se bouge les fesses.

Sous le jet d'eau brûlant, des flashs de sa 'promenade' lui revinrent en mémoire. Il revoyait en boucle le Poufsouffle presser son entrejambe contre son partenaire qui laissait parfois échapper des gémissements rauques entre deux baisers.  
Les images l'assaillaient et il se sentit de nouveau rougir, mais une autre partie de son corps réagissait… Le Serdaigle capturant lentement les lèvres de son amant puis s'agenouillant comme pour une prière et… Harry coupa brusquement l'arrivée d'eau chaude et un jet glacial acheva de le sortir de sa transe.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

Étonné que PeV s'abstienne de répondre, il sortit de la salle de bain en se séchant et s'habilla rapidement pour rejoindre Ron dans la grande salle. Hermione était avec lui.

« Pire qu'une fille. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! » S'écria son ami sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard.

« Laisse-le donc. Tu vois bien qu'il est fatigué » Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

°Mione à la rescousse ! Dis, depuis quand t'as besoin d'une secrétaire pour répondre aux vannes, Harry ?°  
_Ah, t'es là, toi. J'espérais t'avoir paumée derrière une cellule grise_  
°Ha. Ha. Avoue que je t'ai manqué ?°

Ils arrivèrent au village peuplé de sorciers et Ron se précipita chez HoneyDukes.  
Les rues étaient noires de monde et ils avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin. De plus, il avait neigé pendant la nuit et Hermione glissait, accrochée au bras de son ami.

« C'est beau, c'est blanc mais ça commence à me les bri… » Dit Harry avant qu'Hermione ne dérape pour de bon.

**FOUTREDIEU !** fut le dernier mot qu'il put entendre d'elle avant de l'aider à se sortir du tas de neige dans lequel elle était tombée. Tout en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer de rire, il lui demanda depuis combien de temps elle employait un vocabulaire si peu châtié.

« C'est Ron… Il a une mauvaise influence sur moi. Hier, Parvati m'a encore fait remarquer que je jurais toutes les 10 minutes en faisant mon arithmancie, à cause des taches d'encre. Et d'après elle, c'était des insultes assez imagées. J'ai honte »

Harry éclata de rire. Elle lui balança une boule de neige en pleine face en représailles. Ils continuèrent leur bataille plus loin : Mione ayant tendance à viser à côté, les passants râlaient, tout en essuyant l'eau dégoulinante de leur visage.

« Alors, Hermione, quand est-ce que tu te décides à avertir Ron ? » Demanda malicieusement Harry alors qu'ils se reposaient après s'être poursuivis pendant une bonne demi-heure.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Dit-elle précipitamment. Je n'ai rien à lui dire de particulier ! »

« Je parlais de l'avertir que s'il mange encore trop de sucreries, comme la dernière fois, sa paroi intestinale ne le supportera pas. Dit tranquillement Harry. Tu pensais à quoi ? »

« À rien ! Je… heu… je… »

« Oh. Tiens, regarde. Lavande est en train de lui caresser la joue » Dit le Gryffondor en pointant nonchalamment du doigt la rue derrière elle.

« QUOI ! » S'écria-t-elle, se retournant brusquement et cherchant des yeux le roux dans la foule.

« Gagnéééé » Fit Harry pour lui-même mais Mione l'entendit.

« Harry ! T'abuses ! »

Elle le poussa dans la neige.

« Je ne suis pas du tout jalouse ! Il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il v… » Reprit-elle avant de s'interrompre pour fixer un point derrière Harry qui se retourna à son tour.

«** RONALD WEASLEY ! **» Cria-t-elle en marchant d'un pas colérique vers un Ron rouge de honte, que venait d'embrasser Lavande toute fière.

Harry s'étonna d'être tombé si près de la vérité.

°Coup de bol°

_ Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour aider ses potes… _

Il regarda s'éloigner le couple-pas-près-de-se-former, accompagné des cris outrés d'une Hermione folle de jalousie. Il se redressa, jusque là étalé dans la neige, ses membres engourdis lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas un radiateur. Il était tout seul. C'était bien sympa de vouloir jouer à l'entremetteur mais il n'avait pas pensé à la solitude que ça occasionnerait. Que ferait-il quand Ron le laisserait gentiment de côté prétextant une escapade en amoureux ?

°Vends pas la charrue avant de l'avoir huilée… heu… nan, c'est pas ça… Bref, 'sont pas encore ensemble, commence pas à paniquer°

Mais au contraire, Harry s'inquiétait. Ses deux seuls véritables amis (générique de 'Rémi Sans Famille' qui tourne en boucle dans un esprit déjà torturé) étaient en passe de le laisser tomber. Pas consciemment mais ça arriverait.  
Il chassa ces tristes pensées et se décida à rentrer au Château. L'envie de retourner au Refuge pour essayer la piscine le rongeait mais il essayait de se raisonner. Plongé dans son argumentation plus que défaillante, il heurta quelque chose ou plutôt… quelqu'un.

« Pardon » S'excusa-t-il en s'écartant sans vérifier l'identité de l'obstacle.

« Regardez un peu qui déambule tout seul… Tes prétendus amis t'ont semé ? »

Il leva les yeux. Blaise Zabini... et Malfoy. Pansy les rejoignit en lançant un regard lourd de mépris au Survivant.

« Pas besoin d'une escorte pour faire trois pas… contrairement à certain… » Marmonna-t-il fâché contre lui-même de n'avoir pas vu arriver les Serpentards.

À sa grande surprise, Malfoy s'abstint de tout commentaire et passa son chemin sans un mot sous l'air ahuri de Pansy. Zabini se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil et après quelques instants, le suivit. Déstabilisé, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser : c'était bien la première fois que Malfoy se laissait insulter sans réagir. Se souvenant brusquement de la blague du tableau d'affichage, il les rattrapa.

« Je… Fit-il essoufflé. Comment on désactive le sort ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Fit Zabini, narquois.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ta petite annonce. Très réussie pourtant, non ? » Dit Pansy, faussement songeuse.

Malfoy ne semblait pas écouter la conversation, les yeux fixés sur…

_ MOI ! _

Harry recula précipitamment.

« Ca y est, Potter. Tu as fini par comprendre la suprématie des Serpentards, c'est bien. Abaisse-toi devant tes supérieurs à présent ! » Dit la fil… le truc, là… (si vous arrivez à qualifier Pansy d'être humain, c'est votre problème…)

Un regard inquisiteur, presque curieux détaillait Harry de haut en bas. Le Survivant se figea et dit avec toute la dignité lui restant qu'il préférerait faire une pédicure à Snape plutôt que de s'incliner devant des Serpentards. Il planta là les deux mauvaises langues (Draco compte pas, il a pas ouvert la bouche mais quand il le fera… hum… bref) et retourna dans la salle commune où l'illumination le narguait toujours.

_ Saloperie, vais finir par te avada Kedavriser _

Il monta dans son dortoir et découvrit avec horreur son lit, couvert de lettres empestant le parfum. Il balança tout parterre et s'affala, désespéré. Il était hors de question qu'il subisse les avances des élèves en chaleur. Il voulait la paix. Cho avait suffi à le dégoûter des relations autres qu'amicales pour un bon moment. L'abstinence était peut être une solution… Après tout, cela avait ses avantages… et ses inconvénients…  
Ses pensées dérivèrent sur le regard brûlant du Serpentard…

_ De haine ! Brûlant de haine ! De quoi d'autres ? _

Pendant quelques secondes, cela lui avait rappelé les coups d'œil échangés entre les deux garçons de la veille.

_ Je débloque, moi… le manque de sommeil, c'est fatal _

il aperçut le paquet de cigarettes dépassant de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Un petit moment plus tard, il se retrouvait près de la piscine ensoleillée. Un havre de paix, il avait trouvé son paradis. Il s'allongea sur une des chaises longues et s'endormit.

°°°°°

**¤Quelque part dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard¤**

« Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien pu faire ! Elle s'est penchée et… »

« CA VA ! Je sais, j'étais aux premières loges ! » S'écria Hermione après une heure de récriminations sur le roux.

Celui-ci ne savait même pas pourquoi il se justifiait mais il en ressentait le besoin. C'était dingue le pouvoir qu'avait la jeune fille sur lui (mené à la baguette – serait-ce braguette ? - la belette !). Un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit : Mione était… jalouse !

Ron se retint de rire ouvertement, se contentant de hocher la tête à intervalle régulière. Elle le sermonnait, ponctuant ses phrases de 'comment a-t-elle osé ?'. Il ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment, observant ses mouvements et ses mimiques… charmantes au demeurant. Hermione était belle. Une constatation qui le fit revenir sur terre. Nan, en fait, la Gryffondor, voyant qu'il était ailleurs, le secouait rudement, vexée de parler dans le vent.

Il s'excusa et fit en sorte d'afficher une expression concernée tout en replongeant dans ses pensées. Depuis quand trouvait-il la jeune fille – repartie dans son monologue – attirante ? Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Flippant.  
Elle était tout près marmonnant un vague truc à propos de métamorphose, de véracrasse et d'une certaine Lavande.

Mettant son cerveau en veille, Ron se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa – juste pour la faire taire – soi disant…

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Tout occupée à fustiger sa compagne de dortoir, elle n'avait pas remarqué le brusque rapprochement de son ami. Il la tenait à présent dans ses bras et tout ce qu'elle arrivait à penser était submergé par ses hormones dansant la conga.  
Emportée dans une tempête de sensations, Hermione ouvrit légèrement la bouche en une invite muette. Occasion que Ron saisit immédiatement pour entamer un ballet sensuel. Puis, au grand dam de la jeune fille, le baiser prit fin.

Ron recula, comme gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire – ou (peut-être) par le renflement de son pantalon, qui sait ?

« Hermione, je suis dés… »

« Non ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Ron se figea. Boulette.

« Premièrement, ferme la bouche… Reprit-elle très sérieusement. Nan, correction : laisse-la ouverte mais sur la mienne. Deuxièmement, il nous faut un coin tranquille, nos deux langues et si tu oses t'excuser, je te montre pas ma culotte ! »

Elle colla un bisou sur les lèvres du garçon stupéfait, prit sa main et le tira en direction du château. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient de merveilleux coins tranquilles…

* * *

_Hum… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ms ce chapitre me chiffonne, les persos ont fait un peu ce qu'ils voulaient (notamment Harry et son besoin de dormir… sale flemmard…)  
Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont les bienvenues (longues, courtes, un seul mot, un signe de ponctuation… chui pas difficile)  
À la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Ou les joies du bain

**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas reçu Draco en héritage… La dépression me guette… je le veux, je le veux, je le veux ! Bref, rien ne m'appartient à part PeV qui me colle comme d'hab °va grogner dans son coin°

**Note&co : **Ce chapitre vient plus vite que prévu, disons que j'étais impatiente d'avoir vos avis ! (auteuze qui essaye subtilement de signifier qu'elle voudrait bien mourir d'une overdose de reviews XD)

* * *

**RAR****  
Vif d'or: **Contente que ça te plaise! Vala la suite ! 

**Farahon: **La couleur de la culotte de Mione est un secret pr personne voyons ! Blanche avec des petites belettes rousses qui gambadent magiquement… eh oui, son sérieux n'est qu'une façade XD

**vert**** emeraude: **À mon grand désespoir, il ne fait que ça, pioncer... mdr pr ton idée d'un Potter faisant des réserves de sommeil ! Et pr le couple à venir, finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, y'en aura pas : Harry deviendra moine abstinent dont le seul péché mignon sera d'hiberner dans son lit un peu trop longtemps… Hihihi.

**gaelle**** griffondor : **Merci! J'adore les reviews monomots, c'est clair, net, concis XD

**Lindowel:** Fais pas trop de compliment à PeV, c'est dangereux... Contente que la mise en couple officielle de la fin te fasse plaisir ! Vla la suite !

**addams42 : **Mais pk personne ne veut de PeV ! je vs jure qu'elle peut être adorable qd elle s'abstient de tt commentaire (c'est-à-dire jamais, bon ok je la garde). Merci d'apprécier cette Hermione et le fait que je prenne tt mon tps pr caser Ryrychou et Draky !

**Suffisait-de-demander: **Merci de ton éloquence XD, ce qui est bien, c'est que ça me laisse le droit de la traduire en : j'ai adoré, je vénère cette fic, elle est trop bien ! (ben oui, j'ai droit d'interpréter comme je veux ! En plus, ça fait du bien à mon ego)

**Amy Keira : **Vi ! Encore une review de toi ! Merci, merci, merci !

**Marine Malefoy : **Pipelette powaaa ! hem… pardon. T'en fais pas, il va se remettre à parler…

**Onarluca: **Wiiiii, tu es encore là ! Ravie que ça te plaise et pour Hermione, merci de l'apprécier, j'aime bien qd elle est un peu rebelle XD

**sakurazukamori8 : °**toujours atterrée ms se remet petit à petit° Merci pr l'explication de ton pseudo et les photos. Mtn, je comprends le choix d'un tel nom ! XD Bon courage pr tes fics !

* * *

°°°°°  
**Dites Malfoy! **  
**Chapitre 6 - Ou les joies du bain...**  
°°°°°

Près de la piscine, notre héros se reposait paisiblement. Allongé de tout son long sur un transat et les bras repliés derrière la tête, Harry, à demi endormi, sentait la brise légère souffler dans ses cheveux indomptables. Il avait encore essayé de les discipliner le matin, sans grande conviction, pour finalement laisser tomber : même son reflet, dépité, s'était barré du miroir.

Il avait retiré ses lunettes et sa robe de sorcier traînait depuis longtemps au sol bientôt suivie de sa chemise – offerte par Cho, il faudrait qu'il pense à lui rendre même si c'était le seul cadeau qu'il avait apprécié d'elle – ça et les gâteries dans les toilettes des préfets…

Il faisait vraiment chaud.

Il ouvrit ses jolis yeux émeraude et regarda autour de lui, détendu. Le soleil tapait mais sa peau déjà mate ne craignait rien. De toute façon, les cancers de la peau se guérissaient très bien dans le monde des sorciers. Harry s'étira et admira le ciel en essayant de deviner quelles formes donnerait le vent aux nuages.

_ Oh ! Un dragon. Dragon. Drago. Draco. Malfoy... Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Vla que je me mets à faire des associations d'idées délirantes _

Il s'ébroua. Pourquoi pensait-il à la Fouine tout à coup ? Chassant ses réflexions bizarres, il avisa la piscine et se décida à piquer une tête en envoyant valdinguer les vêtements qui lui restaient.

Plouf ! Harry se laissa doucement couler au fond. Cette impression de flotter… dans un cocon… L'eau était ensorcelée !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de sortilège. Normalement s'il ouvrait la bouche…  
L'eau s'engouffra dans ses poumons mais aucune sensation d'étouffement ne l'étreignit. Il pouvait respirer ! Il se mit à rire et des bulles remontèrent à la surface. Il les suivit pour retrouver la chaleur du soleil.  
Il frissonna au contact de l'air plus froid, prit une profonde inspiration et… manqua de s'étrangler de surprise. Quelqu'un se tenait sur le bord et ce quelqu'un le fixait, amusé.

« Malfoy ! » S'écria Harry en essuyant les gouttes qui brouillaient sa vue.

Le Survivant nagea rapidement vers le bord opposé puis, se rendant compte qu'il était complètement nu, se figea.

_Chiotte… _

'Pas qu'il avait honte de son corps, non… La pratique intensive du Quidditch l'avait totalement sculpté. Il était loin le gringalet de 11 ans…

« Un problème, Potter ? » Dit le blond tenant négligemment dans sa main la robe de sorcier précédemment abandonnée.

« Non. Aucun » Déclara Potter entre ses dents.

Le sourire de Draco s'étira un peu plus. Il lâcha la robe et commença à retirer la sienne.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Harry, effaré.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué : il fait plus de 30 degrés et contrairement à certain, je me prélasse pas dans l'eau fraîche… Alors que crois-tu que je fais, Potter ? J'enlève le surplus »

Harry le regarda faire, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes à part peut-être : keskilfailà ? et kententilparsurplus ? qui tournaient dans son esprit.  
Bref, complètement dépassé, il ne songeait même plus à sortir de l'eau.  
À son grand soulagement, Malfoy se contenta d'enlever sa robe et le pull qu'il portait. Il s'assit sur un des transats en détachant les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

« Tu comptes rester à me fixer avec ses yeux d'halluciné jusqu'à quand exactement ? » Fit le blond soudainement agacé.

« Tu… Tu as aussi un… »

Harry s'interrompit. Il n'y avait pas cru au début mais maintenant… Le Portoloin appartenait bien au prince des Serpentards. Celui-ci regardait distraitement le miroitement de l'eau.

« C'est chez toi, ici ? » Demanda sèchement le Gryffondor.

« Non »

Le visage totalement impassible de Malfoy laissait entrevoir qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Excédé, Harry soupira et se décida enfin à sortir de la piscine.  
Après tout, un lion est courageux - et pas pudique donc ?  
Il se dressa hors de l'eau et se dirigea vers ses vêtements sans un regard pour le Serpentard.  
Se rhabillant prestement – le courage a ses limites – il resta debout et leva enfin les yeux sur le blond… qui n'avait pas bougé. Seul son regard avait changé de direction, il ne fixait plus les reflets de l'eau… non… il le fixait, _lui_.

Harry fut pris d'un brusque coup de chaleur. Le soleil d'Espagne était traître… Le Survivant se sermonna intérieurement, refusant de se questionner sur le comportement étrange du Serpentard et de l'effet que cela lui faisait…  
Puis, il se dirigea vers la maison. Midi… il était grand temps de partir. Avant de pénétrer dans le salon, il se retourna.

« Au fait, comment tu as fait pour arriver ? »

Ses yeux toujours posés sur Harry, Malfoy ne répondit pas. Le brun s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.

°°°°°

**¤Devant la grande salle¤**

C'était l'heure du repas. Harry arriva un peu en avance. Quelques groupes de filles passèrent devant lui en gloussant. Il soupira.  
Peut-être que s'il mangeait vite, il aurait le temps d'esquiver ses amis – qui seraient d'ailleurs bien plus occupés à autre chose.  
Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner dans cet endroit idyllique. Il était devenu dépendant sans même s'en rendre compte ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il savait que, maintenant, Malfoy y serait ? Sa présence dans 'son' Refuge l'intriguait.

Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors. Ni Ron ni Hermione n'étaient présents. Les autres s'échangèrent des regards entendus.

« Quelque chose me dit que je vais rafler la mise ! » Dit Seamus en jetant un coup d'œil aux places vides près du Survivant. Il avait parié qu'ils se mettraient en couple avant le mois de Mars.

En parlant du loup, on en voit la biip. Le couple apparut à la porte de la grande salle, se tenant par la main.

La tablée gryffondorienne exultait. Des applaudissement se firent entendre des trois tables (les Serpentards s'abstinrent même si on sait de source sûre qu'ils avaient aussi fait des pronostics).

Seamus se leva et effectua sa danse de la victoire (une main sur la nuque, l'autre désignant tour à tour les autres miseurs et un déhanché à faire crever d'envie Elvis- s'il n'était pas déjà mort).

De son côté, le meugnon piti duo s'était rapproché. Ron rougissait tellement qu'Harry s'inquiéta un moment de le voir virer à l'orange (pour être raccord avec les cheveux). Quant à Hermione, elle souriait l'air épanoui.  
Harry ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leur tête-à-tête et il ne voulait pas savoir.

Seamus avait enchaîné sur la Macarena et en prime s'était mis à chanter… faux.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Finnigan » Dit une voix glacée venant de la porte.

Tout le monde se tut, attendant que le prince des Serpentards daigne s'expliquer. Malfoy s'avança de sa démarche assurée, celle de celui qui sait qu'il n'y a plus rien à conquérir, que le monde est déjà à ses pieds. Cette démarche qui agaçait tant Harry… d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ? Cracha l'irlandais. Tu es venu pourrir notre journée histoire d'être sûr qu'on soit aussi aigri que toi ? »

Le blond le regarda, affichant un sourire typiquement serpentard.

« Allons, allons. Je suis simplement venu réclamer mon dû… » Dit-il une lueur faisant briller ses yeux.

Harry aurait juré que la situation l'amusait beaucoup alors qu'il maintenait parfaitement son masque habituel d'impassibilité. Il y eut un instant de flottement.

« Ton… quoi ! De quel foutu dû tu parles ? » Reprit Seamus d'un ton irrité.

Profitant du moment de silence, les yeux du Serpentard avait légèrement dévié sur Harry avec, toujours, cette étrange lueur argentée.  
Mais, au son de la réplique de Finnigan, il se détourna vivement.

« Reste poli. Dit-il sèchement, son regard se durcissant. Je pourrais m'énerver »

Seamus, impressionné, malgré lui, choisit de ne pas s'aventurer à le contrarier. Il prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer – ses poings le démangeaient déjà. Les Gryffondors sont des violents…

« ooook, Malfoy. Que veux-tu ? »

« La mise du pari » Répondit-il en désignant du menton le couple tout beau tout neuf.

Seamus se crispa, prêt à sauter à la gorge du 'blondinet peroxydé'. Il fit un mouvement mais fut coupé dans son élan par une petite main.

« Non, Seamus. Il a raison » Déclara Ginny.

« Quoi ! » Fit-il scandalisé.

« Il a parié 80 Gallions que Ron et Hermione serait ensemble avant le 14 Février. C'était risqué mais il a gagné. Aucun de nous n'est tombé aussi juste »

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent, médusés. Un… Serpentard allait empocher la mise ? Abomination ! Un Poufsouffle ok, un Serdaigle à la rigueur mais un… Langue-Fourchue !

À contrecoeur, les parieurs malchanceux sortirent leurs bourses. Ginny, en charge de la cagnotte, monta rapidement la chercher dans le dortoir des filles.

Puis, commença une morne succession de 'ting ! ting ! ting !' quand les élèves y déposèrent leurs précieux Gallions gagnés aux parties de Strip-Poker sauce sorcier (les cartes hurlent des obscénités quand vous enlevez vos vêtements – le valet de cœur est un vrai pervers – et 'You can leave your hat on' retentit dans la pièce).

Toujours debout, Malfoy attendait, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Harry l'observait, essayant de démêler les sentiments qui l'assaillaient : taper sur la fouine pour lui enlever ce petit air satisfait ou… ou quoi d'ailleurs ?

_Ou rien ! Rien du tout ! J'ai seulement envie de le frapper. C'est pas parce qu'il me fixe que je vais me mettre à… et puis merde ! je sais même pas pourquoi je pense à ce type… _

Le Survivant patienta quelques secondes. A coup sûr, sa foutue conscience allait l'emmerder… Mais non, il n'y eut pas de Petite Voix agaçante.

_PeV__ ? PeV ! PeeeeeeV…_ Hurla intérieurement Harry, maintenant persuadé d'être fin prêt pour Ste Mangouste.

« Harry ? Harry ! Harryyyyy… » Fit une voix.

Il se sentit secouer. Hermione, l'air interrogateur, le regardait.

« Qu… ? » Fit-il en sortant des vaps.

« T'avais les yeux vides. Dit Ron, hilare, en désignant Malfoy du doigt. On a cru qu'il te jetait un sort. Il n'arrête pas de te fixer depuis tout à l'heure »

Harry s'interdit de rougir et se redressa brusquement, déclarant qu'il avait un truc – quelconque – à faire. Avant qu'il puisse faire un mouvement, Parvati s'avança vers lui d'un pas déterminé.

_Aïe. mayday ! mayday ! demande diversion de toute urgence !_

« 350 GALLIONS ! » S'écria soudain Ginny, faisant les comptes.

_Merci, Merlin…_

Toutes les têtes, précédemment occupées soit à suivre avec intérêt le futur face-à-face Potter-Patil soit en train de remplir leur bouche (notamment Ron), se retournèrent, sans exception.

Harry en profita pour se carapater en douce le plus vite possible.

Seamus verdit. Une fortune lui passait sous le nez.  
La surprise passée, Un brouhaha assourdissant se fit entendre.

« C'est vraiment pas juste… À croire que l'or attire l'or. Comme si Malfoy n'était pas encore assez pourri gâté » Dit Ron, dépité.

Il aurait bien voulu, lui aussi, remporter la cagnotte… Hermione serait jolie avec la fine chaîne en diamant ensorcelée (elle changeait de teinte selon les vêtements de la personne qui la portait) qu'il avait vu chez Griffon d'Or.  
Quelle couleur prendrait-elle si Hermione était… nue ? Oops… Ron stoppa le fil de ses pensées. Revenons à nos chimères... pester sur Malfoy.

Il se retourna vers l'endroit où devait être son meilleur ami pour qu'ils puissent déverser leur ressentiment ensemble mais trouva place vide.

Deux voix s'élevèrent en chœur.

« Où est Harry ? » Fit Ron

« Où est Malfoy ? » Fit Ginny tenant la bourse remplie de Gallions.

Ils regardèrent Hermione qui haussa les épaules.

°°°°°

**¤Dans les couloirs¤**

Harry, justement, courait presque en direction de la tour postale histoire d'être certain de semer quiconque le suivrait. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à la volière et s'adossa, essoufflé, à la porte après être entré.

Hedwige vint se poser sur son épaule et lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille. Ce volatile avait le don pour toujours deviner ses humeurs.

Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer son rôle de Perfect-Survivor-Souriant en restant aimable avec ses groupies. Ça lui faisait mal de fuir. Un putain de Gryffondor n'est pas lâche, un putain de Gryffondor fait face à ses problèmes, un putain de Gryffondor affronte ses peurs ! Gna gna gna.

Bordel, la fuite, ça avait quand même du bon…

Il se jucha sur le bord de la fenêtre donnant sur le parc. La solitude lui allait bien ces temps-ci.

Sa chouette partit se percher sur un des arbres puis prit son envol, certainement pour aller chasser dans la Forêt Interdite.  
La volière était déserte et aucun bruit parasite ne venait gêner sa rêverie. Il contemplait le ciel. Il avait toujours adoré cet élément. Quand il était sur son Eclair de feu, il était seul maître à bord et la sensation de voler… tout simplement indescriptible. Il était à sa place… dans le ciel.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit ni l'ouverture de la porte ni les pas du visiteur.

« Un Gryffondor qui prend la fuite. J'aurais tout vu… » Déclara soudainement une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, Harry sursauta et fit un léger écart en avant, ce qui le déséquilibra. Il tombait !  
Il se sentit partir et esquissa un geste pour se retenir sur… du vide. Il ferma ses yeux émeraude, attendant le choc… qui ne vint pas. Il les rouvrit prudemment. Il se trouvait… dans les bras de Malfoy ! Celui-ci l'avait rattrapé dans sa chute et le tenait fermement, le brun lui tournant le dos.  
Interloqué, Harry lui fit face sans que le blond ne le lâche. Il chercha le regard de son sauveur et y discerna… de la peur ? Il avait eu _peur_ pour _lui _?

Les mains de Malfoy étaient toujours autour de la taille du brun. Harry rougit furieusement.

°Harry, t'agis comme une midinette…°

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre mentalement à PeV ni de s'étonner de son brusque retour. Malfoy avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes et, en une douce caresse, effaça toute la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir. Stupéfait, Harry entrouvrit sa bouche comme pour dire quelque chose. Le blond en profita pour approfondir le baiser en y glissant sa langue, venant taquiner sensuellement sa jumelle.  
D'abord passif, Harry, électrisé, finit par réagir à l'invite. Les lèvres du blond étaient un appel au plaisir… Celui-ci vint poser sa main sur la nuque du Gryffondor qui, en réponse, se colla au corps de son meilleur ennemi.

Harry ne réfléchissait pas, il n'avait plus envie de le faire. Cela attendrait…

Il était plongé dans un océan de sensations jamais ressenties auparavant et il voulait s'y noyer. Le goût de… Draco, son odeur… tout était nouveau et pourtant, Harry avait le sentiment d'être à sa place… dans ses bras. Bien mieux encore que le ciel…

Mais la réalité les rattrapa quand le baiser prit fin. Ils se regardèrent, essoufflés et stupéfaits. L'un par ce qu'il avait osé faire et l'autre par la force des émotions qu'il avait éprouvé pendant ce (trop) court instant.

Puis, Harry réalisa enfin l'ampleur de la situation : Malfoy l'avait embrassé ! Mais surtout… il avait répondu ! et pas qu'un peu…

Sa conscience 'raisonnable' prenait le pas et il commençait à paniquer.  
Qu'est-ce qui avait pris le blond pour qu'il agisse ainsi ?  
Son regard devait laisser transparaître ce qu'il ressentait car Malfoy baissa les yeux comme pour ne pas répondre à cette question muette. Quand il releva la tête, le Gryffondor avait disparu…

* * *

_Tadaam!  
J'ai enfin réussi à faire ce que je voulais ! °fière, fière°  
Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, je l'ai repris tellement de fois que je peux le réciter (c'est pas pour ça qu'il est plus long que les autres T.T)_


	7. Où Draco se prend la tête

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi... sauf PeV qui s'accroche.

**Note&co : **Hum, rien à dire à part un grand Merci à tous les reviewers de "**Bâtard Sensible**", vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir, je ferais les RAR dès que possible!  
**

* * *

**

**RAR  
addams42 : **Mais non, une review n'est jamais postée en retard ! Hum, si je reprends les chapitres autant de fois que le 6, je risque pas de publier dans les temps XD PeV boudait pour ce chapitre, la menace qui pesait sur elle depuis le chap5 l'a vexée…

**freaky-fair: **Merci, merci pour tous ces compliments! Je suis contente que tu aimes l'humour de ma fic (ça fait du bien de se sentir comprise lol). Le 7ème chapitre est là, pas besoin de courbettes !

**Arwen94 : **J'adore les nouveaux lecteurs (en fait j'adore tous ceux qui me lisent mais bon… lol). Mes délires et PeV te plaisent ? Ravie de l'apprendre ! Voilà la suite !

**Vif d'or : **Merci et contente que la fin te plaise (j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a plu à tout le monde XD)

**Farahon : **Harry est un vrai faux Gryffondor : il se tire en courant au moindre pb. La lâcheté a du bon lol.

**Myhahou : **J'attends de vous faire mourir d'impatience lol. Ravie que tu apprécies ma fic. La suite est là !

**Jessy : **Merci ! Chapitre génial ? waaah, arrête, mes chevilles vont enfler. Vala la suite !

**Marine Malefoy : **La suite est là ! Pas de crise, pas de crise ! Contente que tu ais apprécié le bécotage ds la tour !

**Zazan : **Waah ! Zazan ! Zazan !°sentiment de pression insoutenable sur ses épaules° (en passant, je m'aperçois que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas laissé de reviews V.V, j'aime ce que tu écris !). Bon, comme tu l'as compris, le fait que tu apprécies ma fic me fait très plaisir !

**Amy Keira: **Contente qu'il t'ait plue! En avant pr la suite !

**miss Felton/Malfoy: **Ah le voile du mystère... vi, c'est pr votre bien ! Mais il va être levé, ne t'en fais pas.

**emi2410 : **Merci, merci. Ravie que ça te plaise et je vais pas me faire prier donc vala la suite!

**JLG : **Mé heuu, tu me fais tjs piquer un fard monstre toi ! J'espère que t'as pas inondé ton clavier, ce serait embêtant pr taper la suite de « une simple danse » ! (Traduction : la suiteuh ! admire la discrétion du sous entendu XD). Pr le pari, Ron n'était pas au courant, ça aurait faussé tous les pronostics.

Qt à Draco, la famille Malfoy est doué du don de double vue… ouais, moi aussi, j'étais sur le cul XD. Merci, merci pr tes compliments, tes longues reviews me font tjs autant plaisir ! Je vais me cacher mtn, je rougis trop…

**Loryah : **Ne t'en fais pas! Tu m'as déjà reviewé ! Et je t'en remercie. Obsédée ? Mais non, mais non, les adoratrices de slashs sont simplement… heu, friandes de lemon ? Ok, on est obsédée… XD

**vert emeraude : **Moi, j'aimais bien l'idée du moine abstinent mais Draco voulait un bisou de son Pottychon (je m'améliore de plus en plus pr les surnoms débiles…). Merci de ta review et vala le nouveau chapitre !

**sakurazukamori8 : **Dray doit tenir son rang, il est la classe incarnée XD. Tu as presque trouvé ! Le Refuge appartient en effet à Hagrid et il le prête parfois à Snape pour des piscines party naturistes…

**Onarluca : **°rougit° parfait ? J'irais pas jusque là (m'a tellement pris la tête que j'ai fini par balancer les 1ers jets écrits…). Ms j'arrête de raconter ma vie et te dis : Merci !

* * *

°°°°°  
**Dites Malfoy !  
Chapitre 7 – Où Draco se prend la tête…**  
°°°°°

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis 'l'incident de la volière'. Et Draco voyait bien que le brun le fuyait comme la peste…  
Assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque avec les autres, le Serpentard se maudissait d'avoir été aussi impulsif – lui, qui, d'habitude, n'agissait jamais sans réfléchir.  
Il avait réagi comme un putain de… Gryffondor ! Merde. Il l'avait embrassé ! Comme ça, sans préavis… Enfin… le jour où un Malfoy se souciera d'attendre la permission avant d'avoir ce qu'il désire…

Et ce qu'il désirait se trouvait être un certain Survivant aux yeux verts hypnotisants. Or, un Malfoy parvient toujours à ses fins. Il le voulait, il l'aurait.

Cela lui était tombé dessus au début de la 5ème année… ou alors à la fin… il ne savait plus… Peut-être était-ce parce que ce désir avait toujours existé, masqué par un flot de haine ?

Mais il le détestait encore… d'être sa foutue faiblesse.

C'est vrai, quoi… Il voulait mettre _Potter _dans son lit… Un Gryffondor ! – oui, plus qu'autre chose, ce fait lui restait en travers de la gorge – Un Sang- Mêlé ! Un idiot trop ingénu ! Un… appel à la damnation sur pattes…  
Ce crétin transpirait la luxure et il ne le remarquait même pas. Son entourage pouvait bien baver sur son passage, Potter arborait toujours son sourire naïf… un apollon qui s'ignorait… Désespérant.

C'est pourquoi Draco s'était mis en tête de lui faire perdre un peu de son innocence, étant à peu près sûr qu'il ne connaissait rien encore des plaisirs typiquement masculins.  
Il voulait voir si Potter pouvait perdre son aura angélique, il voulait être son démon tentateur – sans les cornes, c'est inélégant.  
Bordel, il le voulait dans ses bras, dans son lit, dans sa v… ! non, non. Du sexe, juste du sexe. Restons en là.

C'était dur à admettre, surtout au début. Lorsqu'il avait pris conscience que son sang ne bouillait plus de colère mais bien de désir quand il apercevait le brun…

Il s'était cru maudit… il était gay, ça, il le savait déjà – d'ailleurs, davantage bi qu'autre chose. Les deux aspects avaient leur intérêt… deux fois plus de possibilités…

Mais en ce moment, il ne voyait que _lui_. Une obsession… ou plutôt une malédiction…

Il aurait pu avoir n'importe qui rien qu'en claquant simplement des doigts. Il était quand même le Don Juan de Poudlard ! Il s'était bâti une solide réputation de briseur de cœur et voilà qu'il perdait ses moyens… tout ça à cause d'un foutu sourire… un seul et malheureux sourire… qui l'avait ébloui.

Un soir – il ne savait plus de quel mois ni de quelle année, ne se souvenant que de Potter et ses yeux envoûtants – alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs, il l'avait croisé.

Cela le prenait parfois quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il vagabondait la nuit tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit à cause de ce satané chat – il faudrait qu'il pense à s'en débarrasser un jour, il avait déjà une jolie explication toute prête : 'Oh ! Je suis navré, je crois que Miss Teigne a voulu apprendre à voler… Je l'ai un peu aidé…'

Bref, il marchait et au détour d'un couloir, il l'avait vu apparaître…  
Il s'était figé. Le brun aussi… et ils se fixaient. Prunelles d'argent liquide contre prunelles émeraude…

Puis, Potter s'était avancé et, dans un sourire complice, avait chuchoté un « ex-aequo » avant de le dépasser.  
Draco était resté immobile pendant quelques minutes… ou quelques heures, il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Il s'était senti fondre sous ce sourire presque charmeur et s'il n'avait pas été aussi troublé, il l'aurait pris, là, contre le mur.

Mais, à présent, des images mentales obsédantes tournaient en boucle dans son esprit : Potter, un lit ou tout autre mobilier fonctionnel (un placard, une table, un évier… il n'était pas difficile) et lui le faisant crier de désir… dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables bien sûr…

C'était rageant de ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à son ex Némésis. Il aurait du le détester, le haïr et l'insulter quand il passait à côté de lui.

Mais… après réflexion, ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour qu'il finisse là où Draco voulait qu'il soit… je vous laisse deviner où.

Depuis ce fameux soir, cet instant fatidique où il se savait condamné, le Serpentard tentait par tous les chemins de se rapprocher du Gryffondor… sans succès. Sa fierté de Malfoy revenait toujours lui rappeler que son nom exigeait de lui certains principes. Chercher à plaire à Harry n'en faisait pas partie.

Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir… normalement.

De plus, le blond avait une image à véhiculer : celle de Prince des Serpentards ne s'abaissant devant personne… encore moins devant un Lion. Il n'était quand même pas n'importe qui…

C'est ainsi que tout en inventant les plans les plus tordus pour pouvoir approcher Harry, il essayait désespérément de se convaincre qu'il ne cherchait qu'à se dégoûter de lui par overdose… Mmm… Pensa-t-il. Mourir d'une overdose de Potter…

Chiotte.

Voilà qu'il recommençait… Tour à tour pester contre lui puis s'extasier devant le plus stupide et insignifiant détail constituant sa personne (notamment son joli petit cul – loin d'être quelconque). Ooooh, il voulait mourir…

Et cette manie d'être sans voix devant le Gryffondor…  
Sa simple présence provoquait une absence totale de verve…  
Les répliques cinglantes ne venaient que difficilement et les articuler était plus ardu encore…

Il se reprit en se morigénant. Il suffisait qu'il réussisse à le baiser et cette obsession débile disparaîtrait ! C'était aussi simple que ça ! Oui… c'était la solution… Avoir Potter et se débarrasser de cette fichue envie qui lui gâchait la vie.

Il serait devenu fou s'il n'y avait pas eu l'hacienda… c'était celle de sa mère. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas - pas officiellement en tout cas et Merlin sait que les contrats écrits sont importants chez les Malfoy…

Elle n'y allait plus depuis bien longtemps et l'avait en quelque sorte léguée à son fils en lui conseillant de s'en servir à bon escient – autrement dit : en faire son baisodrome si l'idée lui venait à l'esprit…

Un modèle de mère équilibrée… Il n'osait imaginer de quelle façon sa chère génitrice s'était retrouvée en possession de cette maison – son père n'étant pas au courant de son existence – ni qui avait bien pu y défiler du temps où sa mère étudiait à Poudlard…  
Il était tombé sur une photo compromettante d'elle et Goyle Senior dans la piscine… Son estomac s'était retourné d'effroi, depuis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le bassin d'un air écoeuré – sauf quand Potter s'y baignait…

Qu'importe… Cet endroit était tout de même le sien et il venait s'y réfugier quand le monde extérieur le harcelait (notamment la chose connue sous le nom de Pansy). Personne d'autre que lui ne connaissait ce lieu, c'était sa cachette secrète.

C'est lors d'une de ses fameuses promenades nocturnes qu'il avait paumé son Portoloin… avec du tabac qu'il avait pris soin de rouler en plus…  
Heureusement, il en possédait un de secours : un Malfoy est prévoyant, un Malfoy n'est jamais pris au dépourvu… bla, bla, bla.  
Croyant l'autre définitivement perdu, il s'était rabattu sur _Lupanar_ (c'était celui de sa mère – plus aucun doute sur la fonction de l'hacienda…) et, à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le mot magique, il voyait sa mère et les diverses connaissances de son père en train d'enchaîner les positions du Kama Sutra… dans l'ordre. Traumatisant.

Au début, s'en servir de la façon conseillée lui avait effleuré l'esprit…  
Et puis, à la première visite, il avait changé d'avis… jamais il ne pourrait amener qui que soit ici au risque de démystifier l'endroit…

Poudlard offrait bien assez de cachots tranquilles pour qu'il n'ait pas recours à son Portoloin.  
Cachots qui lui avait rendu de fiers services quand il s'agissait de corrompre de jolies Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et autres… Les représentants masculins, eux, il suffisait de les inviter dans ses appartements…

Bref, sa réputation était loin d'être surfaite… Il restait le dieu incontesté du sexe dans ce château !

Les plus folles rumeurs couraient à son propos notamment une partie à trois où il était censé avoir fait jouir simultanément les deux partenaires (masculins ou féminins, ce n'était pas précisé, peut-être un mix ?), un cas de zoophilie (yeurk, il n'osait même pas imaginé avec quelle bestiole…) et deux cas de professorophilie (Merlin, protégez-moi !)

Non, Draco se cantonnait aux élèves, c'était pleinement satisfaisant. Et quand il en avait assez de tous ces êtres insignifiants (tous des cafards rampants devant la grandeur du Prince des Serpentards – Draco souffre parfois de crise de mégalomanie aiguë, veuillez l'excuser…) donc dès qu'il se lassait de sa cour, il prenait son Portoloin et retrouvait son jardin secret…

Et Potter y avait pénétré… Argh. Encore lui.  
C'était sa faute aussi ! Squatter une maison en ne sachant même pas à qui elle appartient, c'était bien son genre…

Quand Draco l'avait aperçu dans la piscine, il avait cru défaillir. Il s'était approché pour découvrir que le Gryffondor se baignait… nu.  
Ses neurones avait joyeusement grillé un par un et son cerveau tranquillement rendu l'âme juste après lui avoir permis de se recomposer un visage impassible (mode FIA : Face-Impénétrable-Automatique).

Potter était… à tomber. Tout bonnement.

Il se bénissait d'avoir mis un futte assez large le matin même…  
Et dès lors que le brun était sorti du bassin… c'en était terminé de toutes ses connexions nerveuses. Off. Il n'avait pu détacher son regard du corps du Survivant… Puis, celui-ci s'était éloigné et Draco avait lentement repris conscience (un bon reset et ça repart !).

Dans la grande salle, lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'éclipser discrètement, il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de le suivre jusqu'à la volière. Pour quoi faire ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même… mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que le baiser n'était pas prévu au programme…

Il l'avait embrassé… Bordel, il avait baissé les yeux devant Potter ! Et cet imbécile s'était sauvé !

« **RAAH !** » Fit brusquement Draco en frappant de son poing la pauvre petite table innocente de la bibliothèque.

Blaise et Pansy le regardèrent, surpris. Ça n'entrait pas dans les habitudes du blond de s'emporter en public.

« Eh bien, Draco, quel mal te ronge ? (1) » Demanda Blaise, amusé.

Pansy le regarda, mi impressionnée mi effrayée. Quand Draco était furax, mieux valait se la boucler, attendre que ça passe ou déguerpir au plus vite sous peine de devenir immédiatement le 'déstressant' de sa seigneurie. Mais Blaise semblait sûr de lui (ou alors pris d'envie suicidaire).  
Il connaissait le blond depuis la petite enfance et savait à quel moment il pouvait se permettre de telles familiarités. Pansy, quant à elle, préféra faire semblant de replonger dans son bouquin de sort – elle souhaitait faire pousser des pustules à la catin qui lui avait soufflée sous le nez ce beau Serdaigle de 7ème année… Serpentard revanchard…

Draco leva ses magnifiques yeux gris glacés vers son meilleur ami. Blaise, soudain un peu moins déterminé, baissa imperceptiblement les siens. Il lui foutait la trouille quand il était froid comme ça… Pansy se ratatina sur sa chaise se préparant au déferlement de colère qui ne saurait tarder… pour un peu, elle se pisserait dessus…

Le Prince des Serpentards menaçait d'exploser et tout ce que Blaise trouvait à faire, c'était le provoquer encore un peu plus. ils allaient se retrouver sous l'emprise d'un sort de magie noire, un truc du genre à leur faire fondre les os ou les pendre avec leur propre intestin… elle faisait confiance à l'imagination tordue de Draco pour trouver la plus sadique des tortures. Elle ferma les yeux mais… rien ne vint. Pas la moindre incantation.

Draco regardait simplement leur visage crispé d'un air amusé.

Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être trop bien fait les choses : le respect acquis, ok mais là, ses amis (ouais, même Pansy…) chialaient presque de frousse devant lui… Lui qui se targuait pourtant d'être un modèle de douceur… ouais, bon, plutôt un monstre mais était-ce une raison pour trembler ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas jeter un Impardonnable pour une remarque certes désobligeante envers sa petite personne mais pas dramatique.

« Aucun. Tout va bien » Finit-il par dire, ce qui eut pour effet de permettre aux deux pétrifiés un retour à une respiration normale. L'apnée, c'était vraiment pas leur truc.

Pansy, n'y tenant plus, se leva pour partir prétextant quelque chose d'urgent. Toute cette pression lui donnait la nausée à cette mijaurée…

Blaise fixa Draco et un lent sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Maintenant qu'on est entre hommes… » (Haussement de sourcil moqueur du blond). « Dis-moi ce qu'il y a »

« Ça ne te regarde absolument pas » Déclara Draco sèchement.

« Ouh… Serais-tu… préoccupé par un évènement ? » Continua Blaise.

Le Prince des Serpentards eut envie de l'étrangler sur le champ. Voilà pourquoi il était son ami… perspicace. Trop.

Le blond soupira et fit mine de lire un de ses bouquins qui jonchaient la table. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées… surtout ne pas penser à l'agaçant Petit-Potter-Joli-Postérieur ni comment il aimerait le dépraver… Penser à autre chose… n'importe quoi parce que là il commençait à avoir chaud et Blaise finirait par le remarquer… Voyons voir… Snape et Rusard en petite tenue dans une position plus que douteuse ? Il rajouta Miss Teigne dans le lot histoire de s'écoeurer pour de bon. L'image mentale lui retourna les entrailles plus sûrement qu'un sortilège _BrouilleViscères_.  
C'était radical mais au moins il avait trouvé la formule pour calmer ses pulsions quand l'envie se ferait sentir… c'était déjà ça de gagner.

Il se reconcentra sur ce qu'il lisait. Mais son ami n'était pas du même avis et tira vivement le livre de manière à le fermer. Draco sourit cyniquement. Il l'avait cherché…

« Blaise, tu me pousses à employer certaines… méthodes peu fair-play mais… »

Un instant, Zabini parut déstabilisé devant l'assurance du blond.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« De toi… et d'une certaine Gryffondor dans la bibliothèque » Déclara lentement Draco.

Blaise pâlit.

En les voyant, un mois auparavant, fricoter dans une des allées, Draco avait été surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami apprécie un des membres de la Maison ennemie avec autant… d'enthousiasme. C'était clair qu'explorer ainsi les amygdales de la Gryffondor devait être plaisant… surtout qu'il ne se limitait pas à jouer qu'avec sa langue : ses mains aussi s'en donnaient à cœur joie en découvrant avec l'ardeur de ses 16 ans le corps offert de sa partenaire tandis que la belle, elle, s'acharnait furieusement sur la ceinture du Serpentard…

Blaise était un incorrigible coureur de jupon et sautait tout ce qui portait une jupe à Poudlard (on le dispense des amateurs de kilt écossais. Merci pour lui) mais jusque là il avait soigneusement évité les Gryffondorettes. Comme quoi, tout changeait…  
Après avoir 'testé' toutes les jolies donzelles des différentes Maisons, il s'était sans doute dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Les préjugés ne pouvaient que gâcher la vie (sexuelle) d'un adolescent en pleine croissance… et bourré d'hormones.

Passant successivement par tous les chromatismes existants, Blaise finit par opter pour le rouge.  
Si dégradant pour un Serpentard… Pensa Draco (il pouvait bien parler, lui…)

« Co… Comment tu le sais ? » Finit par articuler Blaise.

« Vous ai vus » Marmonna-t-il, soudain lassé par la discussion.

« Tu… tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais non… c'était juste pour te faire taire » Le rassura-t-il.

Blaise lui lança un regard soupçonneux puis se remit à ses devoirs. Draco laissait ses pensées dériver… de nouveau vers un certain Gryffondor aux yeux émeraude. Une bataille perdue d'avance, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution.

Sortir cette obsession de sa tête et de son corps.  
L'exorcisme pouvait être un bon moyen… Mais, à sa connaissance, il n'existait pas d'exorciste sorcier et il était hors de question qu'il fasse appel à un vulgaire Moldu…

Et puis, il y avait plus simple… Coucher avec lui, se servir de son corps pour que le sien oublie ses pulsions dérangeantes. Ce ne devait pas être si compliqué, le Gryffondor était attiré par lui…. Qui ne le serait pas ? Pensa Draco en souriant. Il l'avait senti dans la tour. Ce serait d'autant plus facile…

Piéger Potter dans ses filets… Là était le salut. Avant qu'il ne devienne dingue. La folie n'était pas une tare conseillée chez les Malfoy.  
Elle était contraire à tous les enseignements dûment prodigués par son cher paternel – notamment le machiavélisme et l'art de ne jamais montrer ses sentiments…

'La folie a déjà été attribué à ta tante Bellatrix, fils, c'est amplement suffisant' Disait Lucius Malfoy.

Qu'il en soit ainsi, il suivrait les conseils de son père et la seule façon de se défaire de cette envie et d'éviter Sainte Mangouste était de mettre le Survivant dans son pieu.

Draco ricana. Si son géniteur l'apprenait, il supplierait les Détraqueurs de lui rouler une pelle…

Qu'importe. Il voulait Potter et ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

* * *

(1)_ Quand j'écris cette phrase, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au Roi Lion…  
Allez petit jeu: quelqu'un peut finir la réplique?  
_

_Et un chapitre de plus!  
N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez (autrement dit: tite review? é.è) _


	8. Ou quand le courage vous fuit

**Disclaimer: **Rien à moi… PeV squatte, c'est tout.

**Note&co : **Chapitre looong (enfin, en comparaison des autres). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

* * *

**RAR  
Vif d'or : **Merci ! j'aime quand ça rime ! T'ai-je dit que j'adorais ton pseudo ? D'ailleurs, tu vas jouer un petit rôle dans cette fic… (Mais ça doit t'arriver souvent, non ? XD) 

**Sahada: **Merci! La réaction du Pottychon en avant première !

**freaky-fair:** Contente que ça te plaise ! La suite est là ! Drake à l'attaque…mode FIA enclenché. Banzaïiiiiiii !

**addams42 : **Sniiiiif, oui, je suis désolée que le chapitre 7 t'ait déçu. Mais, j'ai quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ! PeeeeeeeV °vi ?° Addams dit que tu lui manques ! °câliiiiiiiin° voilà, elle est accrochée, t'es fichu… hihihi. Elle est de retour dans ce chapitre… pour le plus grand malheur de notre Ryrychou…

**CamDark:** Tu es toute excusée! On passera aux choses sérieuses quand l'un de vous (reviewers) consentira à prendre PeV en pension… Niark ! Bientôt, bientôt… Merci pour ta review plus longue et non, j'en ai pas rien à foutre, j'adoooore les reviews interminables XD

**draconnia**** lucius malfoy : **Maintenant!

**farahon: **Contente que tu aimes 'mon' Draco!

**serpentis-draco: **ahah, mystère, mystère, ce sera dévoilé, promis mais pas maintenant... hihihi. Vala la suite !

**gaelle**** griffondor : **J'aime tes 'cool', 'me font toujours plaisir, merci!

**Amy Keira: **Wiiii, ma revieweuse toujours au poste! La suite est là et contente que les deux trouillards t'ait plue !

**Black Sharne: **ahlala, c'est terrible... mais je te pardonne, après tout, je m'en rappelle pas exactement °rire gêné°  
Merci, merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ma fic ! Et toutes les choses gentilles que tu m'as écrites m'ont fait rougir donc t'as droit à plein de merciiiiiiiii rougissants et dansant la rumba (oui, farpaitement la rumba !)

**Loryah: **TING TING TING! 2ème gagnante! AHLALA, les disneys, y'a que ça de vrai ! XD. La suite est là et non tu n'es pas exigeante, les nouveaux chaps n'arrivent jamais assez vite (parole de pro-du-pied-de-grue-sur-FFiction)

**miss**** Felton/Malfoy: **La suite est là, contente de t'avoir fait rire!

**BadAngel666: **Wéééé, 1ère gagnante, heuuu par contre, y'a rien à gagner, c'est grave ? Mais BRAVOOOO ! Merci d'apprécier ma fic !

**vert**** emeraude: **T'en fais pas, le beau brun est de retour... pas pour nous jouer de mauvais tour, ok ok, je vais me cacher… XD

**onarluca: **Vala l'autre, vala l'autre! Contente que tu aimes !

* * *

°°°°°  
**Dites Malfoy !  
Chapitre 8 – Ou quand le courage vous fuit...**  
°°°°°

Deux semaines… Voilà deux semaines qu'il ne dormait plus… ou mal.  
À cause d'un simple baiser… oui mais pas de n'importe qui… du Prince des Serpentards en personne !  
Nom d'une burne de dragon… Ce court instant dans la volière avait suffi à ébranler toutes les bases du Survivant et le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait rien.

Pour couronner le tout, la Petite Voix était bel et bien de retour, plus virulente que jamais !

Son brusque retour coïncidait évidemment avec « le bouleversement » de la volière.  
Au moment où il avait le plus besoin de réfléchir, PeV parasitait joyeusement/avec joie et bonne humeur ses pensées.Son ennemi de toujours… embrassait divinement bien.Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si Harry avait une grande expérience… À part Cho et quelques caresses échangées avec Ginny (si Ron l'apprenait, Harry pouvait d'ores et déjà signé son arrêt de mort), il n'avait eu personne d'autres.  
Maintenant, il devait rajouter Malfoy à sa liste…

_Oh Pitié Merlin… Dites moi que j'ai rêvé… ou que je suis mort. Oui, c'est ça. En fait, je me suis pitoyablement écrasé au pied de la tour et tout le reste n'est que pur délire inventé par mon esprit agonisant !_  
°Il t'a roulé la pelle du siècleuuuuh !° Le nargua PeV.

« MÊME PAS VRAI ! » Cria tout haut Harry en se redressant brusquement sur sa chaise.

« Ah ! Tu vois Hermione ! Même Harry est d'accord avec moi ! » S'exclama Luna rayonnante. « Je te l'avais bien dit que les Lombricolores Charnus ne mangeaient pas de déchets organiques »

« Luna, je ne sais même pas de quelle bestiole tu parles… » Soupira la jeune fille devant son livre.

« Mais si voyons ! Un ver à pois orange cousin des Asticobaves. Il y en a dans le parc. C'est une espèce intelligente ! Ils font une messe tous les lundis en l'honneur du roi des invertébrés »

« Le serpent ? » se risqua Ron regrettant à la seconde même où il posait sa question d'avoir osé ouvrir la bouche.

« Le serpent n'est pas un invertébré, Ron ! » Dit Hermione plus exaspérée par la discussion que par l'ignorance de son petit ami tout neuf.

« Non, c'est le Melcouard à taches, il fait en moyenne 5 mètres de long » Dit doucement Luna en souriant.

« De toute façon, moi, tout ce qui rampe… » Marmonna Ron.

Hermione leur lança un regard courroucé puis retenant une remarque cinglante, se retourna vers le Survivant qui suivait vaguement le débat.

« Qu'est- ce qui n'est pas vrai, Harry ? »

Il sursauta et manqua de tomber de la chaise. Ses nerfs étaient fragiles, ces temps-ci…Son amie le fixait, inquiète.  
Depuis quelques jours, Harry semblait secoué et elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que le brun soit dans un tel état de nervosité.  
Aurait-il des problèmes avec… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Même-Pas-Penser-Le-Nom ?

Luna monologuait toujours sur ses bébêtes géantes et leur mutation suite à des croisements inter- espèces.  
Ron essayait de s'imaginer ce que pouvait bien donner un Lombrimachin Chevelu mélangé à une araignée Sphinx. Il frissonna.

« Harry, tu comptes me répondre un jour où tu veux me faire passer pour la fille chiante qui répète 30 fois ses questions tout aussi chiantes? » Reprit brusquement Hermione contrariée.

« Décidément, l'influence de Ron est de plus en plus marquée… » Murmura Luna indifférente avent de reprendre son exposé que les Vergueupiques (le sujet avait – légèrement – dévié).

« Je ne te permets pas ! » Fit Mione indignée en haussant le ton.

« Mademoiselle Granger, je vous prierais de na pas oublier l'endroit où vous vous trouvez ! Si vous souhaitez discuter, allez dans votre salle commune ! » Dit Mme Pince en s'approchant de leur table.

« Oui madame… » Répondit Mione morte de honte. « Je ne le referais plus »

« J'espère bien ! » Fit la bibliothécaire pète sec avant de s'éloigner.

« Quelle vieille peau… » Murmura Ron avant de prendre la main d'Hermione et de l'embrasser.

La jeune fille rougit.

« On va suivre le conseil de l'ancêtre, Ron ! Tu viens ? On va… dans la salle commune ! » Dit-elle en se levant, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Le roux la regarda, surpris puis comprenant le message, se relève et eut tout juste le temps de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac avant que sa petite amie ne l'embarque.

« À plus tard ! » Firent-ils en quittant rapidement la bibliothèque.

« C'est bien ce que je disais… La compagnie de Ron la transforme. Tu veux que je te tricote une écharpe en forme de serpent ?

« Hein ? » Fit Harry.

La capacité que possédait Luna à changer de sujet dans une même phrase l'avait toujours sidéré. Elle était toujours ailleurs et pourtant quand elle énonçait quelque chose concernant la vie réelle, on pouvait être sûr que ça se révélait juste.  
Il ne savait jamais comment répondre à ses questions et le plus souvent, il restait muet de stupéfaction, passant une fois de plus pour un idiot.

Et puis là, il n'avait pas vraiment l'énergie de se creuser la tête pour suivre le cheminement qu'avait suivi l'esprit étrange de la Serdaigle…

« Une écharpe en forme de serpent… » Répéta tranquillement Luna en décortiquant un peigne qu'elle avait trouvé Merlin sait où – Probablement caché dans ses cheveux ?

« Heu… Pourquoi je voudrais une écharpe ? » Demanda Harry, perdu.

« Ce serait joli. Elle irait avec tes yeux. Je suis sûre que ça lui plairait.

« Je… De quoi tu parl-- ? »

Mais Harry fut interrompu dans son élan par l'arrivée de Colin Crivey qui certifiait avoir vu des centaines d'Asticobaves et de Lombricolores organisant une messe noire près du saule cogneur.  
Luna se leva avec précipitation.

« On y retourne ! Prends ton appareil ! Peut-être y seront-ils encore ! »

« Mais… attends… » Dit Harry.

Elle avait déjà quitté les environs.

_Quel bonheur… Encore seul…_  
°Ca pourrait changer…°  
_Toi, tu la boucles, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ce… ce truc. Point. Je ne veux pas y penser._

Occulter l'évènement. Il ne s'était rien passé. Il allait agir comme s'ils étaient encore ennemis.

_Nous **sommes** encore ennemis ! Rien n'a changé. _

Et puis quoi encore ! S'ils ne l'étaient plus, qui allait-il bien pouvoir détester à la place ? De toute façonn il n'était pas envisageable de na pas le haïr. Non négociable.

_Je le hais, Je le hais, Je le hais_ (puissance 10)

L'auto persuasion était une méthode comme une autre…  
Rasséréné, Harry se redressa et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires. Les devoirs attendraient. Il avait bien le temps.  
De toute façon, les profs étaient plutôt coulants avec lui. Sans doute craignaient-ils de démoraliser le futur sauveur du monde sorcier avec de mauvaises notes.  
Conclusion : Harry ne savait jamais si ses résultats étaient mérités ou non.  
À part avec son cher maître des potions… Pas une seule de ces saloperies de mixtures réussies depuis le début de l'année : il les foirait toutes… sans exception.  
À croire qu'une malédiction s'abattait sur lui à chaque fois qu'il passait la porte du cachot.

°Meilleure théorie que l'assassinat par manque de sommeil : Face-Décrépie essaye de te buter en sabotant tes potions. Il espère peut-être que le Snape-en-rogne finira par t'étrangler de rage…°

Harry quitta la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Où il n'arriva jamais…  
Sur le chemin, il croisa Luna, surexcitée, qui tout en le tirant par la manche lui racontait qu'elle avait absolument besoin de lui : un spécimen de Lombricolores particulièrement agressif avait décidé que la tête de Colin ne lui revenait pas.  
Résultat : le jeune photographe s'était retrouvé intégralement recouvert de ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'excréments d'asticots.  
Il se trouvait actuellement dans son dortoir refusant catégoriquement d'en sortir et d'approcher une nouvelle fois ces repoussantes bestioles aux manières déplorables.

« Il faut que tu prennes les photos à la place de Colin. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il se plaint. Les crottes de Lombricolores sont réputés pour être de bons exfoliants… passons ! « Dit Luna tout en emmenant Harry vers le Saule Cogneur. « Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, il faut que je les attire en sifflant comme ça… »

Elle mit ses deux doigts dans sa bouche et s'apprêta à siffler… mais fut interrompu par Harry.

« Ok, ok ! J'ai compris, je te suis, Luna. Pas la peine de me foutre à poil… » Dit-il en remettant son pull correctement.

« Dommage… » Dit-elle doucement puis elle enchaîna rapidement sur les directives tout n sautillant près du Survivant.

Ils arrivèrent près de l'arbre vengeur.  
Plus aucune trace du moindre petit ver… Disparues les sales bébêtes…  
Luna se décomposa.

« Colin a dû les offenser et ils auront écourté leur messe » Fit elle déçue.

Elle chercha tout autour du Saule Cogneur sortant comme par magie une loupe d'on ne savait où – ses cheveux cacheraient-ils d'autres merveilles ?  
Harry songeait à lui demander quel était son secret quand un cri enthousiaste le détourna de ses pensées.

« Là ! Là ! » Fit elle en montrant du doigt une pauvre bestiole noire et orange se trémoussant sur le sol.

« Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est qu'un têtard d'Iscariotte » Dit Harry en attrapant la larve par la queue pour la mettre dans une flaque d'eau profonde. « Essaye de les attirer en sifflant… »

Luna émit un sifflement perçant. Le son strident vrilla aux oreilles de Harry qui s'écarta brusquement. On entendit alors un SPLOTCH sonore venant… de sous sa chaussure.  
La Serdaigle le regarda avec un air de reproche.

« Heuuu… On dirait que ton truc fonctionne. Ça en a au moins attiré un de v- heu plus très vivant… » Dit Harry sur un ton d'excuse.

Il souleva sa chaussure pour découvrir un magnifique patchwork de couleurs du meilleur goût : orange et violet mélangés à ce qui semblait être du marron jaunâtre. Sans doute les intestins de la bestiole… Paix à son âme.

« Donnes moi ta basket ! » s'écria luna.

« Quoi ? »

Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la Serdaigle se précipita sur son pied et entreprit de tirer sur la chaussure avec ou sans l'accord de son propriétaire. Elle réussit enfin à obtenir l'objet de ses désirs après avoir secoué en tout sens la pauvre jambe du Survivant qui finit par se retrouver à terre… dans les excréments de Lombricolores. Il était maudit.

« Je suis sûre de convaincre les experts avec c-- »

« Cette bouillie de ver ? » La coupa Harry agacé en se relevant. « Content de faire ton bonheur alors ! Je m'en vais avant de perdre quelque chose de plus précieux que ma basket… »

°Ta dignité est déjà un souvenir, tu peux rester…°

« Lalalala… Qui a-t-il de plus précieux que l'amour… » Chantonna-t-elle en examinant la purée d'insecte.

Harry secoua la tête. Les Serdaigles n'étaient pourtant pas réputés pour leur esprit dérangé…

« Bon » Reprit le Gryffondor. « Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais y aller »

Elle ne répondit pas et il s'éloigna en haussant les épaules.

« Je te la tricoterais couleur argent, Harry !» Entendit-il crier derrière lui.

« Quoi donc ? »

« L'écharpe… Ca te plaira peut-être plus »

Il renonça à comprendre et continua son chemin.

°Rassure moi… tu le fais exprès ?°  
_De quoi tu parles, toi ?_  
°Argent et vert émeraude sont terriblement bien assortis… c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire°

Harry grogna. Il voulait sortir le Serpentard de ses pensées mais tout se liguait contre lui.  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait les lèvres les plus douces qu'il eut jamais embrassées ni parce que ses yeux gris argent le captivaient… Mais… attendez… Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?  
Absolument RIEN ne le captivait chez Malfoy et les lèvres de… de… n'importe qui étaient aussi douces d'abord !

°Tu commences à être agaçant là… Admets le, Harry, tu te sentiras mieux après°  
_Je n'admettrais rien du tout !_  
° Admets le que Draco embrasse si bien que tu t'es oublié dans ses bras, que tu t'es senti fondre et que jamais tu n'avais éprouvé de tels sentiments…°

Harry s'arrêta net comme frappé par la foudre et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.  
PeV avait réveillé en quelques mots le souvenir brûlant du baiser. Sa seule évocation avait suffi à faire augmenter sa température corporelle.  
Non… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par… n'est ce pas ?  
Seule la haine comptait dans leur rapport et pas… autre chose.  
Seulement cette autre chose semblait 100 fois plus fortes que leur prétendue inimitié…

°Allez, permets toi de le penser au moins…°  
_Je… je suis attiré par… Malfoy…_  
°Merci Merlin ! Fais péter les bièraubeurres !°

Harry restait sous le choc de sa dernière réflexion.  
Cela impliquait tant de choses – notamment qu'il était dans la merde de dragon jusqu'au cou…  
Admettre en pensée que Malfoy lui plaisait était une chose… mais il n'allait certainement pas faire l'erreur de le crier sur les toits !  
N'empêche… La Petite Voix avait raison : il se sentait soulagé…  
À présent son esprit était moins embrumé. Il était toujours paumé mais il ne se battait plus avec des sentiments contradictoires…

Malfoy lui plaisait…

_Mais alors… mais alors, je suis gay !_  
°Tu lui sautes dessus tout de suite ou maintenant ?°

Certes, plus de batailles contre ses sentiments mais il restait PeV…

Il se remit à marcher et rejoignit sa salle commune.  
Parvati et Lavande étaient en grande discussion sur les cosmétiques magiques à la mode cette année.  
Elles s'interrompirent subitement à l'arrivée de Harry et se mirent à sourire.

_Non, non, oubliez moi…_

Puis, se rappelant brusquement l'épisode Lavande- Ron avec l'Hermione folle de jalousie, il se rapprocha d'elles.  
Les deux filles rougirent instantanément.

« Euh… Excuse moi Lavande mais je me demandais... » (Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à briller d'espoir) « Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Ron l'autre jour ? » (Bruit du cœur de Lavande qui se brise en mille morceaux)

« Oh… Ben, pour le pari… J'avais entendu dire que le montant dépassait les 200 Gallions. J'ai décidé de leur donner un coup de pouce. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite… » Fit elle déçue. « Cette fouine de Malfoy a eu le nez fin »

Au nom de son 'ex- Némésis', Harry se sentit rougir. Il n'allait pas réagir comme ça à chaque fois… Si ?  
Qu'est que ce serait quand il serait en présence du Serpentard !

Jusqu'ici, il l'avait soigneusement évité… mais ça ne pourrait pas toujours duré.

« Harry ? Harry ? » Dit Lavande voyant qu'il était songeur. « Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner du feu, je crois… »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Tu es tout rouge, c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud… » Dit Parvati en regardant la cheminée.

« Oui… heu… Je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir répondu Lavande ! »

Il monta dans son dortoir.  
Seamus, Dean et Néville s'y trouvaient déjà avec quelques autres Gryffondors.

« Pelle ? »

« Râteau ! »

« Patin ! »

« Roulage de pelle ! »

« Perdu ! Déjà dit »

Il s'affala sur son lit.

« Salut Harry ! » Fit Seamus. « Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Pour l'instant, c'est Dean qui gagne mais c'est parce qu'il a les idées plus tordues que nous… »

Dean poussa l'irlandais de son lit et le flanqua parterre à coups d'oreiller.  
S'en suivit une bataille de polochons agitée et les plumes volèrent dans la pièce.  
On entendait plus que les rires et les exclamations des Gryffondors déchaînés dans la partie ponctuée d'éternuements venant du pauvre Néville, allergique aux plumes d'Ornivolants.  
Harry se joignit aux autres, oubliant un instant tout ce qui lui prenait la tête.  
C'était rassurant d'avoir des amis présents !

Le reste de l'après midi fut joyeuse et l'heure du dîner arriva rapidement.  
Il n'avait pas revu Ron et Hermione depuis le déjeuner et encore… ils s'étaient éclipsés en vitesse.

Il descendit en riant avec les autres jusqu'à la grande salle.  
Son rire s'étrangla quand il aperçut Malfoy au loin entouré de ses amis.

_Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas…_

Il réussit à se reprendre et s'efforça de paraître normal.

_Calme… Zen attitude…_ Pensa Harry en expirant. _Chiotte de Chrésurome, il s'approche !_

Harry se mêla à la foule qui attendait l'ouverture des portes et se planqua derrière un Serdaigle particulièrement imposant.

Ron et Hermione réapparurent main dans la main comme par enchantement à côté de lui.  
Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux étonnés en le voyant se faire tout petit derrière l'armoire à glace Serdaigloise.

Malfoy s'approcha davantage et le Survivant consentit à se montrer.  
'Manquerait plus que le Serpentard remarque qu'il se cachait, sa dignité malmenée ne s'en remettrait pas…

Le blond s'avançait de sa démarche toujours aussi assurée, conscient que tous les regards étaient fixés sur la confrontation qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver – du moins, c'est ce que pensait la foule autour observant avec intérêt la scène…

Certains jetaient aussi des coups d'oeils appréciateurs.  
Malfoy était magnétisant et à cet instant, il semblait rayonner – ou était-ce le jeu des lumières ?  
La lueur des bougies faisait scintiller sa peau et l'argent fondu de ses yeux était plus brillant que jamais…

Inconsciemment, Harry retint sa respiration.

°À couper le souffle…°

Il s'arrêta près du couple et avisa leurs mains entremêlées.  
Souriant légèrement, il les regarda puis se mit à chercher quelque chose dans ses poches.  
Immédiatement, Ron se mit sur la défensive en se plaçant devant Hermione, pensant que le Serpentard allais sortir sa baguette pour leur jeter un sort.

« Tiens, cadeau, la Belette… Pour m'avoir permis d'empocher les Gallions… » Dit-il en lançant un petit coffret de velours dans les mains du roux, ébahi.

Celui-ci parut reconnaître quelque chose sur la boîte et la rangea rapidement dans sa poche tout en observant les yeux grands ouverts Malfoy s'éloigner.  
Hermione lança un regard soupçonneux à son ami et s'apprêtait à parler quand Ginny la héla pour pouvoir lui raconter les dernières nouvelles sur les couples de Poudlard.

La jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement.  
Si Harry, Ron ou qui que ce soit apprenaient qu'elle était friande de potins, c'en était fini de sa réputation de fille sérieuse et mature…  
Et puis, il y avait toujours un fond de vérité dans les rumeurs. Cela pouvait se révéler utile d'être au courant de ce qui se passait dans le Château… Pensa-t-elle en essayant de se déculpabiliser.

Enfin, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et les élèves s'installèrent à leur table respective.

Harry et Ron s'assirent à côté et les deux commères-pas-fières-de-l'être se placèrent un peu plus loin pour discuter tranquillement.  
De toute façon, avec l'ambiance qui régnait, on ne s'entendait pas beaucoup…

« C'est quoi cette boîte qu'il t'a donné ? » Demanda Harry, curieux, en chuchotant.

« Je suis pas sûr mais elle vient de la bijouterie de Pré-au-Lard… » Dit-il tout bas.

« Tu veux dire que Malfoy te demande en mariage, Ron ? » Dit Seamus, qui avait discrètement suivi l'échange. Il était hilare.

« Je suis plié en deux, Finnigan… » Fit Ron très sérieusement puis il explosa de rire.

Pendant un instant, il avait imaginé le Serpentard en robe de mariée…  
Il se calma et reprit.

« Je pense savoir ce que c'est et je vais l'offrir à Mione ! » Dit-il en souriant très satisfait.

« Mais pourquoi la fouine t'aurait donné un truc pour Mione ? Ce serait… sympa de sa part, non ? » Dit Seamus, interloqué. « Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ensorcelé ? »

« Attends, je vais vérifier. Quant à savoir pourquoi il a fait ça… Je m'en balance ! »

Harry, silencieux jusque là, regarda Ron ouvrir discrètement le coffret.Une magnifique chaîne brillait à l'intérieur.  
Ron sourit de plus belle. Hermione serait ravie.

Le Survivant doutait que le présent ne soit qu'un remerciement.  
Qu'est ce que Malfoy cherchait à faire ?  
Attirer sa sympathie en offrant à ses amis des cadeaux hors de prix ?

N'empêche, il avait fait un geste de générosité et Harry n'en revenait pas.  
Où était donc passé le cruel Serpentard sans cœur ?  
Il n'avait même pas insulté méchamment Ron alors que depuis 5 ans au moins, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il s'acharne sur les Gryffondors et en particulier ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry tourna la tête vers la table des Vert et Argent et chercha du regard un certain blond…  
Celui-ci avait déjà les yeux rivés sur le brun et souriait légèrement.

Draco vit avec beaucoup de satisfaction le Gryffondor fuir hâtivement son regard. Il était troublé… tant mieux.Cela lui avait coûté d'offrir ce bijou à la Belette mais c'était nécessaire…  
Il l'avait vu, il y a quelque temps à Pré-au-Lard le nez collé à la vitrine en train de regarder avec envie une chaîne en diamant magique.  
Leçon numéro 126 : un Malfoy est observateur…

Avant de mettre Potter dans son lit, il lui fallait mettre ses amis (toujours aussi stupides) dans sa poche…  
Son argent lui permettait de tout acheter… peut-être que ça marchait aussi pour la sympathie ?  
Il se doutait bien que Harry sentirait le coup foireux mais pour l'instant, son plan d'attaque ne semblait pas trop bancal…  
Et mieux encore, Harry semblait déstabilisé. Au moins, il n'était pas indifférent…

Quand même, toute cette histoire commençait à prendre beaucoup d'importance.  
Voilà qu'il faisait quelque chose de **gentil **pour un Gryffondor !  
C'était tellement… tellement Poufsouffle !

Draco grimaça. La belette était en train d'offrir le collier à sa petite amie – qui laissa échapper quelques larmes de bonheur en l'embrassant avec enthousiasme. La salle était sous le charme et émit un 'oooooh' attendri.  
Par pitié, évitez moi la guimauve tout de même… Les cadeaux, c'est fini. Plus jamais. Pensa-t-il dégoûté.

« Quelle générosité, Drake ! » Fit Blaise ironique en regardant le petit couple heureux.

« Oui, je suis altruiste dans l'âme… À croire que le Choixpeau s'est trompé de maison… » Marmonna Draco.

« Trêve de plaisanterie. Qu'est ce que tu prépares ? »

« Rien, Blaise… » Soupira le blond plantant sa fourchette dans le morceau de viande de façon plutôt menaçante.

Blaise ne répliqua même pas. Quand Draco n'était pas disposé à parler. Il valait mieux ne pas insister… comme d'habitude.  
Et puis, il y avait toujours la menace de divulgation de son 'secret honteux' qui pesait sur lui bien qu'il fut sceptique à l'idée que son ami la mette à exécution.  
Draco, contrairement aux apparences, étaient loin d'être le salaud glacial insensible et glacial que certains se plaisaient à décrire…  
S'il apprenait un jour que Blaise l'avait surpris à consoler une jeune Serdaigle de première année qui s'était blessée en tombant, il le crucifierait sur place.  
Malgré cet aspect, Draco restait quelqu'un de très dangereux... même avec ceux qu'il considérait comme ses proches…

À combien de reprise, Goyle et Crabbe s'étaient retrouvés sous le coup d'un sort de magie noire simplement parce qu'ils l'agaçaient ? Innombrables fois…  
Et quand il s'agissait d'imaginer les coups les autres tordus contre les autres Maisons, il était toujours brillant d'ingéniosité… et de malveillance, cela allait de soi…

Bref, Draco possédait deux facettes et Blaise ne savait plus au juste celle qu'il préférait.  
L'une était trop 'Poufsouffle' à son goût - heureusement que le petit dragon ne lisait pas dans les esprits, son meilleur ami serait avadakedavriser depuis longtemps pour avoir osé ne serait-ce que penser cela – et l'autre beaucoup trop 'Serpentarde', trop inquiétante…

En attendant, Blaise se demandait toujours pourquoi son attention était en permanence tournée vers les Gryffondors ces temps-ci…

Draco fixa de nouveau ses yeux sur Harry et leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Le Survivant frissonna puis eut un brusque coup de chaleur. C'était lui où les prunelles du Serpentard pouvaient tout à tour être glacées puis brûlantes ?  
Il détourna une fois de plus les yeux et se mit à parler avec Ron qui racontait de quelle manière la chaîne pouvait changer de couleur.

« C'est un procédé méticuleux et ça fonctionne un peu comme un miroir… » Dit-il enthousiaste. « Et en plus, c'est… »

Mais Harry n'écouta pas le reste et repartit dans ses pensées pendant que son ami monologuait joyeusement.  
Sans savoir pourquoi la comptine de Luna lui revint en tête.

°Qui a-t-il de plus précieux que l'amour, lalala°

Amour ? Mais bien sûr…  
Il avait admis qu'il était attiré par Malfoy. Et puis aussi qu'il était gay accessoirement…  
C'était déjà un **immense** effort.  
Ces deux révélations étaient bien assez suffisantes à son humble avis.  
Il n'était même pas certain de préférer les garçons.  
Après tout, il était totalement novice de ce point de vue là… il ne pouvait en aucun cas comparer puisqu'il manquait totalement d'expérience avec les hommes.

°Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire°

Harry piqua un fard monumental en imaginant Malfoy et tenta de se cacher derrière un pichet d'eau – maigre couverture – le temps que ça passe.

°Vilain Harry ! Même moi, ça me choque !°  
_C'est ta faute, tu n'as qu'à arrêter de me mettre des idées… bizarres dans la tête !_  
°Oh surtout pas, c'était délicieux ! Recommence !°  
_Nan ! Obsédée !_

Quelqu'un se servit de l'eau et il se retrouva à découvert. De loin, son amie le questionna du regard et il fit semblant de ne pas la voir.

Enfin, le dîner prit fin et chacune des Maisons rejoignit sa salle commune ou ses dortoirs.  
Installés sur le fauteuil devant l'âtre, Hermione, Ron et Harry s'interrogeaient sur les motivations du Serpentard.

« Donc si je comprends bien, techniquement, je devrais dire merci à Malfoy ? » Demanda Hermione.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Bon ben, je vais de ce pas le remercier en nature ! » fit Mione en se levant.

« NON ! » S'exclama en chœur les deux garçons choqués.

La jeune fille regarda le Survivant, intriguée. Elle se rassit puis se mit à rire.

« Vous pensiez à quoi, les gars ? Je voulais juste lui serrer la main… »

Ron ronchonna puis dit en souriant que le privilège de la toucher lui était réservé.

« N'empêche, c'est étrange cette nouvelle attitude… » Dit Hermione de nouveau sérieuse. « Vous croyez qu'il manigance quelque chose ? »

« Qui sait ? » Fit Ron. « Il suffira qu'on reste sur nos gardes. Le collier a l'air sans danger mais il vaut mieux se méfier… Malfoy est pervers… »

Mione acquiesça du menton et se tourna vers le brun.

« Et toi, Harry, tu en penses quoi ? »

le Survivant, en train de s'imaginer à quel point le Serpentard pouvait être pervers, sursauta brusquement et bredouilla une brève réponse.  
Mione fronça les sourcils mais Harry, voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à le harceler pour lui tirer les Asticobaves du nez, se leva rapidement et monta dans le dortoir prétextant qu'il avait sommeil… ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.  
Et puis, c'était la fin du week end, il valait mieux qu'il se couche tôt s'il voulait se réveiller pour les cours du lendemain.

Il prit une douche puis se coucha.  
Peu à peu, il entendit les élèves aller se coucher et les bruits cessèrent. Tout devient calme mais Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir.  
Il s'assit sur son lit, prit un jeu de cartes magiques et se mit à jouer au solitaire en prenant soin de jeter un sort de silence aux cartes (elles avaient la mauvaise habitude de se croire encore en plein strip poker et lors d'une des nombreuses nuits où Harry ne trouvait pas sommeil, le valet s'était mis à hurler des insanités réveillant au passage toute la chambrée).

Après avoir gagné 37 fois, il renonça. En plus, la dame de pique lui faisait du gringue en lui lançant des clins d'œil et des baisers. Il la soupçonnait de tricher pour lui…

_Bon ben, allons faire un tour… De toute façon, je ne dormirais pas cette nuit, on dirait… » Pensa-t-il en soupirant._

Il attrapa sa cape et sortit le plus discrètement possible du dortoir. Il était minuit 15 et il était encore en train de se balader dans les couloirs.  
Ça devenait une routine… Dumbledore devrait le nommer préfet, il assurerait les rondes de nuit sans problème… Par contre, il faudrait lui permettre de rattraper les heures de repos pendant les cours… notamment celui de potions…

Les couloirs étaient déserts.  
Harry retira sa cape et en cherchant sa baguette, trouva le Portoloin au fond de sa poche. Il l'avait toujours sur lui au cas où…

_Je me demande si le ciel d'Espagne est rempli d'étoiles…_  
°Vamos !°

Il marmonna la formule magique et se retrouva de nouveau dans le Refuge.  
Il était probablement dans la chambre du Serpentard…  
Il sortit avec précipitation avant que son esprit n'imagine quoi que ce soit et descendit dans le petit salon.

Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Quelqu'un était étendu dans l'herbe et regardait la nuit.  
Les cheveux presque blancs à force d'être blonds reflétaient presque la lumière de la lune.

_Malfoy__…_

De là où il était, Harry pouvait parfaitement observer le Serpentard perdu dans sa contemplation.

Malfoy était tout simplement magnifique. D'une de ces beautés irréelles, impalpables…  
Sa peau claire était rehaussée par l'astre lunaire et ses yeux… ses yeux…Merlin, Harry voulait garder cette vision gravée dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le Serpentard semblait détaché. Le masque était tombé et il souriait aux étoiles.  
Le brun souhaita soudain être l'une d'entre elles, juste pour avoir droit à un sourire aussi… envoûtant.  
Les cheveux blonds voletaient au gré du vent. Le Serpentard avait abandonné le gel depuis quelques temps jugeant que celui-ci abîmait trop son cuir chevelu. Quelques mèches lui retombaient devant les yeux et il souffla doucement pour les écarter.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Malfoy pouvait être beau.  
Était-ce l'endroit – enchanteur – qui lui faisait éprouver tout cela ? Ou était-ce simplement la vue de ce garçon toujours allongé dans l'herbe admirant rêveusement le ciel étoilé pendant qu'un autre l'admirait lui ?

Le Survivant ne savait pas et… s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait se détacher de l'ange blond s'endormant doucement sous un arbre et il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher…  
Un léger bruit se fit entendre lorsque la porte de la baie vitrée glissa lentement.  
Le Serpentard ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Harry n'avait pas remis sa cape et leurs regards se croisèrent aussitôt. Le gryffondor se figea, plongé dans les iris argentés, incapable du moindre mouvement.

°Mais fais quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !°

PeV le réveilla et serrant le Portoloin, il chuchota rapidement un 'Malfoy' avant que celui-ci n'ait pu esquisser un geste. Il entendit sa Petite Voix gémir 'Pas çaaaaa' dans sa tête et atterrit rudement dans le couloir menant aux cachots de Snape. Il reprit son souffle : il avait arrêté de respirer dès que ses yeux avaient croisé ceux du Serpentard.

°Crétin !° Fit rageusement PeV.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et remettre sa cape. Il entendait des pas… certainement Rusard…  
Il s'éloigna sans bruit en direction de son dortoir – enfin, ce qu'il reconnaissait comme étant le bon chemin…  
Sa manie de se perdre lui était extrêmement désagréable. Il soupira.

Quand est ce que le Don Suprême de la Maîtrise de l'espace se réveillerait ?  
À croire qu'il était condamné à sa paumer dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à la fin des temps – ou jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, tout dépendait…  
Son épitaphe dirait : '_Harry Potter, Survivant de Voldemachin, supposé futur vainqueur du Vilain-Pas-beau cité plus haut, vaincu par de vicieux labyrinthes déguisés en couloirs… Cette quiche totalement privé de sens de l'orientation nous manquera…'_  
Très poétique…

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Harry jugea bon de s'arrêter pour ne faire aucun bruit et laisser passer le méfiant concierge.  
Mais ce n'était pas Rusard qui était dans les parages.

Le survivant vit avec une certaine appréhension. Il paniqua et fit un écart sur le côté. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à 'affronter' le Prince des Serpentards.  
Il fallait qu'il s'éclipse et cela surtout sans que le blond ne le remarque.

°Godric Gryffondor doit se retourner dans sa tombe, le légendaire courage des Lions t'a complètement déserté°  
_Mets la en veilleuse, toi ! Ce n'est qu'une retraite stratégique… _

Malfoy se rapprochait dangereusement de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry et celui-ci recula puis faisant rapidement volte face, il se mit à courir le plus silencieusement possible avant de s'exploser le pied contre une repoussante Gargouille apparues comme par enchantement au milieu du passage…

**¤Pendant ce temps dans la tour Gryffondor…¤**

Une silhouette sombre se détacha furtivement dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Il fallait se montrer prudent et aussi silencieux qu'un Lethifold (1) alors peut-être sa mission atteindrait-elle ses objectifs…

L'ombre se déplaça rapidement en prenant soin de se dissimuler, s'aidant des divers éléments du mobilier composant la salle commune… derrière le fauteuil, sous les tables, dans le recoin d'une armoire, derrière une lampe puis de nouveau le fauteuil…

Après s'être assuré maintes et maintes fois qu'elle n'était pas suivie, la silhouette – vêtues de noir de la tête au pie- écouta attentivement les bruits aux alentours et crut entendre un cri lointain étouffé par la distance.  
Elle haussa les épaules et re- vérifia son camouflage : combinaison sombre, gants noirs, bonnet de la même couleur. Tout était parfait.

L'ombre ne pouvait pas échouer… Elle avait tout prévue… Tous les scénarios possibles avaient été méticuleusement étudiés et retournés dans tous les sens… Il n'y avait aucune faille. La mission ne pouvait pas être un échec !  
L'ombre se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers… l'escalier du dortoir des filles et posa avec précaution son pied sur la première marche. Rien ne se produisit…

Confiante, l'ombre noire fit un nouveau pas sur l'escalier… puis un autre… et un autre…  
Tout se passait comme prévu… Le plan fonctionnait à merveille.

La silhouette se félicita intérieurement et continua d'avancer. Arrivée à la 15ème marche, elle tendit l'oreille…  
Un curieux bourdonnement se faisait entendre…  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les marches disparaissaient une à une jusqu'à l'atteindre.  
L'escalier se transforma brusquement en toboggan glissant, emportant avec lui l'as du camouflage rudement secoué par la descente.Les désagréables secousses prirent fin au bas des marches qui retrouvèrent leur aspect habituel.

L'ombre avait atterri sur son arrière train et était actuellement en train de se masser le dos en pestant contre les stupides interdictions de Poudlard.

« Mione, je t'avais pourtant dit de faire un _Finite__ Incantatem_ sur le système d'alarme… » Grogna le garçon roux en enlevant son bonnet.

Déconfit, Ron – espion amateur – rejoignit son dortoir en boitant légèrement et en se tenant les côtes.

Forcément, c'était moins classe sans le mode 'furtif'…

**¤Dans les couloirs pas éclairés de Poudlard…¤**

Coincé… Il était pris au piège dans le plus sombres des plus sombres de ces foutus labyrinthes…  
Tout ça parce qu'il avait paniqué en apercevant Malfoy qui avançait vers lui. Ce qui était d'ailleurs totalement stupide puisque celui-ci ne pouvait pas le voir sous la cape d'invisibilité. Oui, mais il pouvait l'entendre…

Or, Harry, en faisant demi tour, avait cogné son pied contre une statue laissant échapper un juron assez imagé décrivant les mœurs sexuelles des dragons en période de rut.

Bien sûr, Malfoy avait immédiatement remarqué sa présence et écoutant attentivement les bruits aux alentours, il l'avait suivi jusque dans ces obscurs couloirs où il avait une fâcheuse tendance – maintenant habituelle – de se paumer.  
Pour couronner le tout, Harry s'était aventuré dans un cul de sac…

Et le Serpentard se rapprochait doucement du recoin où le Survivant s'était terré toujours dissimulé par la cape.

_Moi et ma manie de me foutre dans la merde… J'aurais du rester couché bien sagement dans mon lit._  
°Avoue que tu espérais le voir…°

Harry protesta si vivement à cette pensée sifflée par PeV qu'il buta contre le mur derrière lui. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et le brun n'eut que le temps de sentir une main sur son bras avant d'être tiré hors de sa cachette. La cape glissa évidemment à ses pieds et il se retrouva nez à nez avec son meilleur ennemi.

« Malfoy, si tu veux mon avis, tu fais ton travail de préfet avec un peu trop de zèle » Grogna Harry en se baissant pour ramasser le tissu traître.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire face. Le souvenir de la volière était encore trop frais dans son esprit pour que le courage lui soit revenu.

°Espèce de contrefaçon de Gryffondor !°

« Jolie cape… » Murmura Malfoy, songeur. « Cela explique beaucoup de choses… »

« Ouais. Allez, vas-y. Annonce la couleur… Combien de points ? Ah non… plutôt une retenue avec Snape ? Ou encore toute autre activité contraignante qui satisferait ton esprit sadique… »

°C'est ça… Agace le donc qu'on voit ce dont sont capables les Serpentards…°  
_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tes phrases sont toujours à double sens ?_  
°Parce qu'elles le sont ?°

Malfoy s'avança doucement, un sourire étirant légèrement ses lèvres.

Harry vit avec appréhension la main du blond se rapprocher… pour effleurer d'un geste sensuel la cape toujours tenue par le Gryffondor.  
Le mouvement magnifié par l'invisibilité du tissu troubla Harry au plus haut point : les doigts de Malfoy semblaient danser… si près des siens.  
Il était comme hypnotisé et ne se détacha de la vision qu'avec difficulté. Il se reprit et eut un mouvement de recul.  
Mais le Serpentard n'était pas du même avis et ses mains se glissèrent rapidement autour de la taille du brun. Celui- ci frissonna et se retrouva presque instinctivement dans les bras du blond. Celui-ci sourit de satisfaction et après avoir doucement soufflé à l'oreille de Harry, il disparut, laissant un Survivant perplexe, troublé et rougissant. Bref, paumé.

« Je ne suis sadique que si on me le demande, Potter… Et les activités auxquelles je pense sont loin d'être contraignantes… Mais peut-être voudrais-tu en juger par toi-même ? » Avait-il murmuré.

Harry baissa les yeux. Un origami en forme de Vif d'Or était posé sur sa cape qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.  
La petite sphère semblait léviter. Jolie.  
Le Gryffondor le prit dans sa main avec délicatesse. Il battit doucement des ailes. Harry sourit et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Arrivé près de son lit (sans se perdre, s'il vous plaît !), il se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha sur son lit.  
Puis, se redressant brusquement, il reprit le Vif qu'il avait déposé sur sa table de nuit pour l'examiner.

_Il y a quelque chose d'écrit…_  
°Qu'est ce que t'attends pour le lire ?°  
_Je ne veux pas l'abîmer…_  
°Déplie ce foutu bout de papier, le message à l'intérieur est sûrement plus intéressant !°

Harry ouvrit doucement les ailes et le reste se déplia magiquement. Il s'émerveilla de la finesse du pliage et ses yeux brillèrent de joie.

°T'en faut pas beaucoup à toi…°

Il lut attentivement et … tomba de son lit en quinconce pour atterrir sur le sol dur comme de la pierre (et avec raison puisqu'il **est** en pierre)

_Un Gryffondor n'est pas censé fuir, Potter.  
Le courage t'aurait-il abandonné ?  
Prouve moi le contraire…  
Vendredi soir. 22 heures.  
Suis la Sphère Dorée...  
_

Il se releva avec difficulté, s'assurant qu'aucun de ses amis n'était réveillé et relut le papier pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.  
Même PeV restait sans voix…  
Il s'assit sur son lit, le Vif d'Or se repliant doucement dans le creux de sa main…

_Quel est l'idiot qui a décrété que les Gryffondors devaient être courageux ? Que je le dolorise…

* * *

_

(1)_ Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, ruez vous sur les animaux fantastiques de Newt Scamander ! (Non, je ne suis pas payée pour faire de la pub, je jure)_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour tous les noms de bestioles bizarres, je me suis laissée emporter…  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, en tout cas moi, je me suis amusée à l'écrire, surtout les passages avec Luna. Pourtant, il a été dur à démarrer…  
Tite review ? Pour me dire ce que vous avez aimés, détestés ou simplement me faire des éloges (oh oui, ça, j'adorerais ! XD)_


	9. À la poursuite du Vif d’Or

**Disclaimer: **Toujours pas à moi…

**Note&co : **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**RAR  
gaelle**** griffondor: **Merci! 

**Vif d'or: **Wiii ! L'idée a jailli naturellement, et j'étais très fière de moi après (ou comment l'auteur se fait de l'auto complimentation). Contente que les passages avec Luna t'aient plue !

**addams42: **Le chap 8 rattrape le précédent ? Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment que PeV ne s'était pas défoulée (c'est sûr, elle me soûlait MOI !). Tu me la renvois ? C'est pas sympa ça, mais bon, j'ai fini par m'y habituer à cette petite voix envahissante (Merlin, tuez moi, je lui ai fait un compliment, elle ne va plus jms me lâcher !). J'update en moyenne à chaque fin de semaine, il faut au moins ça pour que les lecteurs ne m'envoient pas d'insultes lol. Bonne lecture !

**Amy Keira: **Les passages avec Luna t'ont plue? J'en suis ravie, je me suis lâchée sur ces parties ! Vala la suite !

**JLG: °**Petite danse de la joie° (S'il vous plaît tout le monde arrêtez de dire que vous adorez PeV, elle est insupportable maintenant qu'elle sait que je ne peux plus l'éliminer discrètement). C'est vrai, je me suis bien amusée avec Luna, ce qui est bien avec ce perso, c'est qu'on lui faire dire n'importe quoi, ça passe tjs ! Merci, merci de laisser une review avec plein de gentillesses alors qu'il est aussi tard, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira autant que le précédent !

**Sahada:**Wi! Des éloges! Aaah, je m'en lasse pas… Oui, y'a pas de doute, Harry s'est gouré de Maison XD

**Arwen94: **Contente que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre et le petit mot ! Vala la suite !

**freaky-fair: **Aaaah, le chap9, tu verras par toi-même… Merci, merci pour tous ces compliments !

**Black Sharne: **Plein d'éloges? Wi! wi ! C'est vrai que le chap8 n'est pas centrée totalement sur les passages Harry/Dray mais j'ai bien déliré en l'écrivant… Pour le OOC, j'imagine que tu fais référence au comportement de Mione mais c'est parce que dans la plupart des fics que je lis, elle me barbe alors j'essaie de la rendre un tant soit peu intéressante dans les miennes, vala ! Contente que celle-ci te plaise autant et te fasse rire !

**serpentis-draco: **Vala la suite! Ben Harry n'est pas de ton avis et sa conscience le soûle plus qu'autre chose !

**vert**** emeraude : **Du Hot? Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles! Ils aiment se faire désirer, l'attente va être looongue, hihi mais non, ça arrive…

**onarluca:** Merci! Contente que ça te plaise toujours!

* * *

°°°°°  
**Dites Malfoy !  
Chapitre 9 – À la poursuite du Vif d'Or**  
°°°°°

Les jours suivants leur entrevue dans les couloirs de Poudlard furent agités pour Harry.  
Il semblait que toutes les filles en âge de s'intéresser à lui s'étaient données le mot pour le harceler où qu'il se trouve. Il avait même eu droit à quelques avances de deux ou trois mâles de Serdaigle et ô surprise d'un Serpentard – Malfoy n'entrait évidemment pas dans les comptes. Lui, c'était une toute autre affaire…

Il passait donc ses journées à tenter d'esquiver les hordes de fans enragés et autres jeunes gens énamourés avec l'aide précieuse de Ron et Hermione qui le couvraient autant qu'ils le pouvaient.  
L'idée de se déplacer qu'avec sa cape d'invisibilité lui avait effleuré l'esprit mais il n'allait pas se cacher toute sa vie non plus…'L'affrontement' avec ses groupies était inévitable.

°Avoue qu'être adulé présente certains avantages…°  
_Ah oui ? Comme…_  
°Ne plus avoir besoin d'ouvrir soi même les portes, ne plus ramasser ce qui tombe au sol, ne plus faire la queue dans les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard et j'en passe…°

Harry rangea ses affaires pour sortir de la salle à la fin du cours de Métamorphoses. Avant de passer la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil prudent pour vérifier qu'aucun attroupement ne le guettait.  
Ron et Hermione lui firent signe que la voie était libre.

Ils rejoignirent la grande salle pour déjeuner. Les tables étaient déjà bien occupées et Harry s'assit, entouré de ses deux amis.  
Il tressaillit en sentant le regard du Serpentard le transpercer et leva les yeux vers lui, se sentant happé par les prunelles argent.Malfoy le fixait depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce. Que voulait-il ? Et Harry se rappela…

On était vendredi…

À cette pensée, Harry fut brusquement ramené à la réalité. Il avait volontairement écarté de son esprit le message du Serpentard (mais pas le Serpentard en lui-même) et le jeu de cache-cache avec ses admirateurs avait considérablement occupé ses journées.

Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la conduite à tenir…  
Y aller ? Et alors…

Harry s'interdit d'imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer s'il acceptait à l'invitation du blond et se concentra sur son assiette.  
C'est fou l'intérêt qu'on pouvait trouver dans des petits poix. Verts, ronds… trop chiants à attraper avec la fourchette.  
Le Survivant s'acharna à poursuivre les petits grains récalcitrants tout autour de son assiette en pestant contre leur mauvaise foi évidente à se faire boulotter.

« Ma parole, ils sont vivants ou quoi ! » S'exclama Harry agacé après que le trente douzième poix se soit carapaté sous la table.

« Tiens Harry. Prends de la purée. Elle s'échappera pas, elle » Dit Ron hilare en lui tenant une assiette pleine.

Le brun grogna mais prit quand même le plat.

« Tu es stressé ces temps ci… » Lui dit Seamus en riant. « Les petits poix l'auront senti, ils n'aiment pas être mangé sans délicatesse »

Ils continuèrent à charrier le Survivant pendant une bonne partie du repas.

Puis, profitant du beau temps et du soleil qui consentait enfin à se montrer, il employèrent leur courte pause avant les cours de l'après midi pour lézarder près du lac. Hermione lisait un bouquin, allongée sur Ron. Ginny s'amusait à lancer des petits bouts d'herbe à Pattenrond avec Néville.  
Luna cherchait des traces d'Asticobaves avec sa loupe.  
Quant à Harry, il était étendu de tout son long sur l'herbe et regardait les nuages.

Encore un dragon… Draco… Malfoy…

Son parfum, son goût, sa peau…

Le Survivant ferma les yeux en se remémorant ce seul et unique baiser échangé. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tous les détails mais par-dessus tout de la douceur de ses lèvres… de leur velouté.

Et puis la sensation du corps de Malfoy collé au sien… Indescriptible. Magique…

Mais devait-il pour autant succomber ? Harry soupira. Le Prince des Serpantards occupait ses pensées quasiment tous les jours… et toutes les nuits…  
Le fier Sang-Pur l'avait damné… et condamné.

Luna s'approcha en explorant toujours le sol de sa curieuse loupe et s'arrêta près de lui.

« J'ai fini ton écharpe mais c'est dommage… » Dit-elle en levant les yeux. « Le beau temps revient. Il n'aura pas l'occasion de la voir »

Harry sourit.

« Tu as envoyé les restes de la bestiole à des experts ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, à mon père, il veut les offrir en cadeau au 350ème abonné de son journal »

« Charmante attention… » Dit Ginny en souriant. « Pour tout amateur de cadavre écrabouillé multicolore ! »

« Problèmes en vue » Marmonna Ron en fixant un groupe de filles qui approchait en pointant Harry du doigt.

« Comment font-elles pour **toujours** te retrouver ?

Harry haussa les épaules, résigné et se leva, prêt à faire face à son destin, celui du Survivant-poursuivi-par-une-horde-de-groupies-en-folie-soûlantes-à-souhait. Une jeune Serdaigle de 4ème année s'avança vers lui en souriant.

_Bon, ça va être quoi cette fois ? Va-t-elle me demander de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, de l'aider en DCFM ou de lui donner un conseil pour se perdre correctement dans les couloirs de Poudlard ?_

« Harry, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de… euh… me montrer ton manche… »

Le Survivant faillit s'étouffer de stupeur.

°Culottée, le petit aiglon. Aucune subtilité mais du culot, c'est sûr…°

« Mon… manche ! S'exclama-t-il.

« Oui… » Dit-elle en rougissant. « Ton manche à balai. Tu vois, je veux apprendre à voler et comme tu es le meilleur… tu…tu serais d'accord pour être mon… professeur ? »

°Elle y va au bulldozer ! Elle m'épate, cette petite…°

« Heu… » Dit Harry se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. « C'est que je crois que je n'aurais pas le temps… tu sais… entre les cours… les entraînements…et tout… »

« Oh… oui » Fit- elle en baissant les yeux, déçue. « Tant pis… je… je vais y aller… »

Elle s'éloigna et le Gryffondor, éberlué, se rassit près de Luna.

« Alors celle là… on me l'avait encore jamais sorti… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Aucune pudeur… » Dit la Serdaigle en souriant.

L'heure de retourner en classe les fit se lever et l'après midi, ponctuée de cours, se déroula tranquillement jusqu'au soir.

Après le dîner, Harry prétexta un manque de sommeil à rattraper pour s'éclipser de la salle commune et rejoindre son lit tout habillé.

Le Vif d'Or était toujours sur sa table de nuit et il soupira en s'allongeant sur ses draps. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire.  
Son corps ne demandait qu'à répondre à l'invitation mais son esprit rationnel lui hurlait qu'il le regretterait, que ce n'était qu'un Serpentard sans scrupules…

Toutes ces pensées contradictoires tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et une vive douleur lui vrillait les tempes. Il se concentra sur la migraine persistante pour la faire disparaître comme le lui avait enseigné Pomfresh.

Il avait envie de voir Malfoy… Cela, il ne pouvait le nier mais devait-il pour autant céder à cette envie ?

°Wiiiii° Piailla PeV dans un coin de son cerveau.

Y aller… Au moins pour savoir ce que lui voulait le Serpentard.

°Tu sais très bien ce qu'il te veut !°

Harry sentit une chaleur l'envahir comme toutes les fois où il pensait au blond de cette manière et ordonna à PeV de se la fermer.  
Il reprit l'origami dans ses mains, voulant relire le message… pour la 200ème fois.

S'il n'y allait pas, le courage légendaire des Lions légendaire serait entaché à jamais. L'honneur de sa Maison était en jeu. Impossible de faillir.

Il en allait de son intégrité de Gryffondor…

°T'es pas obligé de te trouver des excuses, surtout aussi pourries…°  
_PeV__, tu me gonfles. Si tu continues, je n'y vais pas »_  
°Je disais donc : il faut perpétuer la réputation des Rouge et Or ! Témérité ! Courage !°  
_T'en fais trop là…_  
°Faut savoir ce que tu veux° Marmonna la Petite Voix.

Le Vif d'Or commença soudainement à vibrer entre les mains du Survivant.  
Etonné, Harry le vit se mettre à briller. Puis la petite sphère lévita vers la porte et parut l'attendre en battant des ailes.  
Le Gryffondor n'eut que quelques secondes d'hésitation et se leva rapidement de son lit.

_Déjà 22 heures…_

Il ouvrit la porte du dortoir et le Vif d'Or fila brusquement dans l'escalier. Harry dut accélérer le pas pour rester dans le sillage du petit point doré.  
Tournant et virant, la course de l'origami ne semblait jamais devoir s'arrêter.Essoufflé, le brun s'efforçait de la suivre dans les dédales de couloirs en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Pendant un court instant, il crut avoir perdu la trace du Vif mais il aperçut un éclair doré au loin et se mit à courir de plus belle.  
Peu à peu, Harry se rapprochait de la lumière. La petite sphère s'était immobilisée devant une porte… et pas n'importe laquelle.

Visiblement, la salle l'attendait et le brun, reprenant son souffle, sentit le Vif d'Or tournoyer plusieurs fois autour de sa tête paraissant l'encourager à ouvrir cette porte et à passer le seuil. Il se décida à satisfaire la sphère et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il semblait que la Salle Sur Demande avait été 'bloquée' pour ce soir pour apparaître même quand on ne la cherchait pas.

°Y'aquoiderrière ? Y'aquoiderrière ? Y'aquoiderrière ?°

Harry poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce manquant de justesse de tomber à la renverse. L'entièreté des murs était recouverte de la même inscription et des bougies éclairaient l'endroit, l'entourant d'une aura de mystère.

'Dis Malfoy' clamait les messages, qui illuminaient les pans de la pièce, passant du vert émeraude au vert 'serpentard'.

Le Vif d'Or vola doucement dans sa direction et lui effleura la joue, en battant impatiemment des ailes.  
Harry tendit le poignet et la petite sphère de papier vint se poser sur son doigt. De son autre main, il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir le Portoloin.

Malfoy l'invitait à le rejoindre et Harry appréhendait cette rencontre. Indécis, le Survivant resta immobile pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures.

Le Vif d'Or s'impatienta de nouveau et s'envola plus loin en brillant de plus belle pour joindre à d'autres origamis couleur argent cette fois de toutes formes. Rassemblés dans le fond de la pièce et semblant se modifier à volonté, ils essayaient de convaincre le Gryffondor de prononcer le mot magique.

Il sourit. Il ne savait pas le Serpentard aussi fleur bleue…  
Il caressa la petite sphère, revenue se poser sur son épaule.  
Voulait-il se laisse tenter ? Se laisser entraîner de quelque chose qu'il pressentait comme ravageur ? S'il répondait à cette invitation…  
Il ne savait plus, son esprit était perdu mais son corps, lui, réclamait de retrouver le blond.

Harry décida de cesser de penser et se dit qu'il avait été trop lâche ces temps-ci. S'il n'y allait pas ce soir, il le regretterait amèrement.  
Il prononça fermement un 'Malfoy' et sentit ces drôles de picotement maintenant habituels l'engourdir.

À la minute où il atterrit dans la chambre, son côté rationnel reprit le dessus et il commença à regretter d'être venu. Il était idiot. Ce n'était peut être qu'une stupide blague du Prince des Serpentards pour se moquer, une fois de plus, de sa naïveté, une nouvelle atteinte à sa dignité pour le tourner en ridicule. Il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il sentit une présence. Il se retourna vers la porte. Malfoy était nonchalamment adossé à l'encadrement.

« Lâche ce Portoloin » Dit froidement le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obéir et le paquet de cigarettes chuta sur l'épaisse moquette dans un bruit étouffé.  
Incapable du moindre mouvement, le Survivant se contentait de contempler l'impassible Serpentard qui ne bougeait pas non plus.

« Tu es venu » Laissa échapper Malfoy dans un filet de voix.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Son attention était totalement portée sur les lèvres ourlées qui bougeaient sensuellement en formant des mots qu'il ne comprenait plus depuis longtemps.

Le Survivant, sans s'en apercevoir, s'était sensiblement rapproché.

Hypnotisé, il tendit sa main pour toucher la bouche si tentante du blond. Il voulait sentir, il voulait éprouver cette sensation envoûtante, cette caresse qu'il n'arrivait plus à occulter de son esprit.  
Le velouté de ses lèvres… le satiné de sa peau… il ne l'avait touché que quelques secondes mais elles avaient suffi pour qu'il se sente ivre des émotions que lui procuraient Malfoy.

_Une fois encore, juste une fois…_

Réalisant son geste, son mouvement s'arrêta imperceptiblement. Pendant quelques instants, Harry sembla réfléchir et une lueur confuse passa dans ses yeux verts. Mais Malfoy ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'hésiter et saisit son poignet.

« Que voulais-tu faire, Potter ? »

Le brun frissonna au contact de la main du Serpentard. Il était froid. C'était donc vrai ce qu'on disait ? Aussi glacé que la mort elle-même ?

« Je…je ne sais pas » Mentit Harry en essayant doucement de retirer son poignet de l'emprise du blond mais celui-ci le tenait fermement.

« Tu fuis, tu mens… Tu n'es décidément pas un bon Gryffondor… » Murmura le Serpentard, un sourire narquois fleurissant sur sa bouche.

À cet instant, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait le plus envie de faire : le frapper ou l'embrasser… juste pour effacer ce sourire suffisant sur son beau visage. Il grogna et retira brusquement sa main. Il avisa le Portoloin toujours au sol, près de lui et se pencha…  
Mais Malfoy, remarquant son manège, se rapprocha rapidement et envoya valser d'un coup de pied le paquet de cigarettes Merlin-sait-où.

De toute façon, Harry s'en fichait.  
Malfoy était à présent très proche de lui… assez proche pour que sa présence l'électrise et lui fasse oublier toutes le bonnes raisons qu'il s'était mis dans la tête pour ne pas céder à son attirance.  
Son odeur si particulière lui parvint, il inspira et ferma les yeux. Il était perdu…

Comment pouvait-il être aussi faible devant cette envie ? Irrésistible. La proximité du blond ravageait toutes ses pensées cohérentes.  
Harry soupira et, se redressant un peu, il s'assit sur le lit.

Malfoy se tenait devant lui. Il avait vu le trouble passé sur le visage tourmenter du Gryffondor. Mais le Serpentard ne voulait pas d'émotions ni de sentiments. Il ne voulait que des sensations. Il voulait retrouver le goût du Lion, sa chaleur. Il désirait plus que tout éprouver de nouveau ce début de fièvre dévastatrice esquissé dans la volière. Le brun était venu et cela lui suffisait. Celui ci semblait encore indécis mais le blond saurait le convaincre…

Ses arguments étaient implacables et il les retrouverait si seulement le Gryffondor pouvait arrêter de mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Affolant.

S'il continuait ainsi, Malfoy sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de succomber.

Contrairement au brun, il réussissait très bien à dissimuler tout ce qu'il ressentait derrière une expression de froideur parfaitement maîtrisée.  
Mais le Gryffondor le fascinait et sentir sa présence d'aussi près ébranlait considérablement ses repères.

Il passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue du brun et un frisson – ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su dire de qui il venait – les parcourut tous les deux.  
L'air se chargea soudain de désir inassouvi.

« Est-ce cela que tu voulais faire ? » Glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Harry, si bas, que celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite et sentit une chaleur inhabituelle l'envahir.

« No… non, les lèvres… » S'entendit dire le Survivant, en baissant les yeux, mortifié de cet aveux.

Malfoy sourit. À cet instant, le Gryffondor était magnifique, ses joues légèrement rouges, sa respiration hésitante et ses cheveux en bataille offraient un tableau des plus charmeurs.

« Qu'attends tu alors ? » Chuchota le blond.

Harry leva des yeux troublés et approcha sa main de la bouche du Serpentard.

« Es tu sûr de ne vouloir les toucher qu'avec tes doigts ? » Glissa Malfoy en riant légèrement.

Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de formuler une réponse et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun surpris avant qu'il ne puisse émettre quelconque objection.

_Si douces_. Pensa le Survivant avant d'être emporté dans l'océan de sensations qu'il voulait retrouver depuis leur entrevue dans la tour postale.

Tout d'abord chaste, le baiser se fit plus pressant quand Malfoy mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure de Harry exigeant par là l'accès à la cavité chaude.  
Ce que le brun lui offrit avec enthousiasme en entrouvrant les lèvres. La langue du blond s'y glissa sensuellement et une danse lascive débuta.  
Malfoy jouait doucement en enroulant sa langue autour de celle de Harry et celui-ci répondait, plongeant un peu plus dans ce qu'il éprouvait.  
Il laissa échapper un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche du Serpentard quand ce dernier l'allongea sur le lit.

Une pensée d'appréhension fugace lui traversa l'esprit mais il la chassa très vite.

Les mains de Malfoy parcouraient le corps de Harry, se glissant furtivement sous ses vêtements avant de se retirer laissant une empreinte brûlante à l'endroit où elles avaient été posées.  
Quittant avec regret celle du Gryffondor, la bouche du blond descendit tourmenter sa gorge.Frustré, Harry gémit de la perte des lèvres chaudes du Serpentard sur les siennes mais oublia bien vite sa contrariété : la langue de Malfoy décrivait des arabesques dans son cou, s'attardant sur les veines apparentes qui pulsaient avec affolement.

Se délectant du goût de la peau du brun, Malfoy considéra qu'il portait décidément trop de tissus constituant autant de barrières à sa découverte du corps du Gryffondor.  
Il commença à déboutonner la chemise du brun tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Harry gémit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds en se collant à lui.  
La sensation du membre durci du Gryffondor contre sa cuisse fit échapper un gémissement rauque au Prince des Serpentards.  
À cet instant, tout en Harry l'excitait et l'affolait. Lui qui restait toujours maître de lui-même. Le brun s'abandonnait totalement dans ses bras et cette confiance toucha Malfoy plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Quand la chemise du Survivant ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, la bouche du Serpentard glissa sensuellement sur le torse de Harry en en redessinant toutes les aspérités et les déliés pour graver dans sa mémoire le goût, le parfum et la douceur de sa peau.

Il taquina malicieusement de sa langue le téton gauche puis le droit pendant que ses mains exploraient le ventre plat du Gryffondor.  
Celui-ci ne savait plus où donner de la tête et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper d'autres gémissements évocateurs.  
Sa respiration était saccadée et son souffle irrégulier mais il en voulait plus. Ce que lui faisait éprouver Malfoy était trop puissant pour ce qu'il puisse y résister et il exigeait de sentir sa peau contre lui. Maintenant.  
Ses mains se placèrent sur la nuque du blond pour ramener son visage à la hauteur du sien. L'embrassant avec passion, il entreprit d'enlever l'encombrant tissu qui recouvrait le Serpentard.

Celui ci sourit en suçant la langue de Harry.  
Le Survivant s'acharnait sur le vêtement récalcitrant puis, à bout de patience, murmurant une rapide formule, le blond se retrouva torse nu. Magie sans baguette. Pensa-t-il.  
Il constata avec plaisir que le brun était plus entreprenant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais il cessa bien vite toutes pensées quand Harry, d'un coup de rein, inversa les positions et que le blond se retrouva cloué au lit.

Il chercha à reprendre les choses en mains mais le Gryffondor l'en empêcha en immobilisant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'un petit sort de son cru.  
Malfoy le regarda, une lueur presque furieuse brillant dans ses yeux mais disparaissant rapidement pour être remplacée par du désir quand Harry effectua le même chemin emprunté par le blond quelques minutes auparavant. Gorge… Pectoraux… Ventre.

Chaque centimètre de peau était découverte avec ravissement et recevait un hommage de la bouche du Survivant…  
Harry jouait de sa langue et de ses mains avec une virtuosité insoupçonnée.  
Une vague de jalousie s'empara du blond en pensant aux autres partenaires qui avaient reçu les faveurs du Survivant.  
Mais la bouche de Harry s'égarant toujours plus bas lui fit perdre toutes réflexions cohérentes et il gémit le prénom du Gryffondor alors que celui-ci glissait sa main dans le boxer du blond.  
Harry commença à retirer avec une lenteur exaspérante le pantalon du Serpentard tout en déposant une kyrielle de petits baisers sur son torse qui lui arrachèrent des murmures incompréhensibles.

« Harry… Laisse moi te toucher… » Gémit difficilement le blond entre deux respirations.

Le Survivant sourit tout en continuant son exploration et consentit à libérer les mains de son presque amant. Celui-ci en profita pour reprendre rapidement le contrôle en attrapant le visage du Gryffondor pour l'embrasser avec ferveur et retourna la situation en sa faveur.  
Il voulait superviser et se retrouva au dessus du brun en un seul geste adroit.

« Ruse de Serpentard… » Soupira Harry en lui lançant un regard brûlant.

Malfoy sourit et se pencha pour un baiser renversant qui les laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle puis, conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas à égalité dans le nombre de vêtements, il commença à enlever le pantalon de Harry.  
Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour effleurer le membre durci du Lion qui se tendit sous la caresse.Le pantalon fut rapidement au sol et le boxer suivit presque aussitôt le même chemin quand Harry, fébrile, murmura une formule qui fit disparaître les derniers vestiges les recouvrant.

La patience du brun fut mise à mal quand Malfoy entreprit de taquiner de sa langue son bas ventre, faisant tomber une pluie de baisers partout… sauf sur le sexe érigé qui en devenait presque douloureux de plaisir.  
Les mains du Serpentard se joignirent au supplice et caressèrent doucement les bourses du Gryffondor. Celui-ci gémit de frustration.

« Si… s'il te plaît, Malfoy… » Murmura-t-il arqué au possible.

Le blond releva vivement la tête et le sonda du regard.

« J'ai aussi un prénom… » Chuchota-t-il en prenant dans sa main la virilité du brun et entamant un lent mouvement de haut en bas.

Harry faillit jouir de ce simple geste.

« Draco… »

Le blond sourit de satisfaction et remplaça sa main par une langue mutine qui enveloppa le plaisir tendu du Survivant. Celui-ci se cambra sous le déferlement de sensations et attrapa une des mains de Draco toujours sur son torse pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens.

Le blond taquina le gland de sa langue et le mena au bord de la jouissance. Lui-même se retenait avec peine, la vue d'un Gryffondor aux yeux verts en pleine extase le déstabilisant plus que de coutume.  
La douce torture continua et Draco le prit complètement entre ses lèvres. Harry émit un gémissement rauque et laissa échapper son plaisir dans la bouche chaude du Serpentard. Son regard se voila et il se crispa sous la tension accumulée. Draco leva les yeux pour le voir jouir et en fut époustouflé. Transcendé par le plaisir, le Gryffondor paraissait rayonner.

Le tirant par la main qu'il tenait encore, Harry l'embrassa ardemment et frôla de ses doigts la virilité toujours dressée du blond. Celui-ci frémit et approfondit leur baiser tout en poussant légèrement le brun vers la tête du lit de façon à ce qu'il s'y adosse.  
Puis s'agenouillant entre ses jambes écartées, il murmura un sort en prenant sa baguette pour lubrifier ses doigts. Harry le regarda, une légère angoisse passa dans ses yeux et Draco le rassura d'un baiser affolant.

Il descendit sa main et, tout en le soutenant de l'autre, glissa précautionneusement un doigt dans l'antre palpitant du Gryffondor, mordillant en même temps la chair tendre de son cou. Harry se crispa sous l'intrusion et la douleur le fit se cambrer.  
Draco attendit qu'il se relaxe et caressa presque tendrement le sexe de nouveau excité du brun.  
Quand il sentit l'anneau de muscle se détendre, il introduit un second doigt puis un troisième et les fit glisser d'avant en arrière.  
Le brun murmura des suites de mots incompréhensibles et avança le bassin pour sentir plus profondément le plaisir que lui procuraient les doigts du blond.

Harry réclama ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser vertigineux.

« Viens… » Susurra le Survivant tout en l'embrassant.

Draco gémit et lubrifia son membre dressé. Il le pénétra doucement, attentif aux mouvements du Gryffondor. Mais Harry ne pouvait plus attendre et bougeant soudainement les hanches, il s'empala sur le sexe de son amant. Draco ne put retenir un cri de plaisir et fut envahi par une sensation jamais éprouvée auparavant. Il bougea légèrement à l'intérieur de Harry et ce fut au tour de celui-ci de laisser échapper un cri étouffé dans la bouche du blond couvrant la sienne.

Le Serpentard entama un lent va et viens qui les électrisa tous deux.

Il accéléra le mouvement et crut avoir atteint les étoiles. La vision du brun, sous lui, perdant tout contrôle, était divine et cette chaleur qui émanait de son corps fondant de plaisir réchauffait celui de Draco. C'était si bon.

Il se sentait puissant. Il était… à sa place…avec le Gryffondor.

Il ressentit l'anneau de muscle se resserrer autour de son membre et sut que Harry était sur le point de jouir.  
Il donna un profond coup de rein. Tout le désir accumulé explosait en gerbe d'étincelles dans sa tête et dans son être.

Son goût, son odeur, sa peau, tout en Harry le faisait frémir, le faisait réagir…

Celui-ci s'arqua encore pour accueillir plus loin l'assaut du Serpentard et Draco ne put se retenir.  
Ils relâchèrent leur plaisir ensemble tout en gémissant le prénom de l'autre.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, essoufflés puis le blond roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux pour retenir encore un peu tout ce flot de sensations.  
Harry, de son côté, détaillait le fin visage aristocratique et le torse qui se soulevait doucement.  
Le contact avec l'épiderme de Draco lui manquait déjà et fermant les yeux, il laissa son instinct le guider…  
Les rumeurs étaient fausses : sous la glace se cachait un feu ardent…

Draco sentit le corps du Gryffondor se blottir contre lui et se surprit à l'entourer de ses bras.  
Beaucoup trop fatigués pour réfléchir à leur comportement respectif, ils s'endormirent, enlacés.

* * *

_Voilà… Mon premier lemon…  
J'ai lutté pour l'écrire ce chapitre et je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise !  
Si vous avez aimé, noyez moi sous les reviews et si vous avez détesté, noyez moi sous les reviews aussi…_


	10. Recommencer?

**Disclaimer: **Nan, j'ai eu beau chouiner, me rouler parterre et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps… Toujours pas à moi.

**Note&co : **Désolée pour la vraie/fausse alerte, j'ai merdouillé dans mes cliquages...  
Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard, c'est impardonnable… Mea Culpa, tout ça, tout ça. Les RARs sont sur mon LJ (voir mon profil) vu que Feufeunet ne les accepte plus. Elles ne sont pas très longues mais je me rattraperais la prochaine fois, promiiis. Par contre, ce chapitre l'est (long) donc un conseil : installez vous confortablement avec à portée de main une tasse de chocolat/café/thé chaud et tout ce qui vous plaira en friandises. Place à la lecture !

* * *

°°°°°  
**Dites Malfoy !  
Chapitre 10 – Recommencer… ?**  
°°°°°

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla et eut soudain très froid. Il se tourna pour découvrir une place vide. Le Gryffondor n'était plus là. Il jura. On ne laissait pas ainsi Draco Malfoy impunément. C'était toujours lui qui s'éclipsait normalement. Le Lion paierait pour cet affront.  
Il soupira. Comment avait-il osé partir comme un voleur avant le petit matin. Cee n'était vraiment pas une attitude de Gryffondor vaillant et courageux.Il sortit du lit et se rhabilla en vitesse. Heureusement, on était samedi. Seule Pansy s'inquiéterait de ne pas le voir dans la salle commune.

Il descendit dans la cuisine et se figea en regardant à travers la baie vitrée. Potter ne s'était pas sauvé. Il était là, torse nu, près de la piscine, en train de bronzer tranquillement au soleil.  
Draco n'osa bouger le moindre petit doigt quand il le vit se lever et remettre sa chemise.

Le brun regarda autour de lui, de là où il était, il ne pouvait apercevoir le blond. Il attrapa le Portoloin et dit la formule magique pour rentrer à Poudlard.

Ébranlé par l'attitude du brun, Draco ne sut pendant combien de temps, il resta immobile. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il se prépara un petit déjeuner et se félicita lui-même : il avait réussi à coucher avec Potter. Cette obsession laisserait enfin en paix. Il allait cesser de constamment penser au Gryffondor et à ses iris ensorcelants.

C'est étrange… Ses yeux se remplissent de petites étoiles fauve et or quand il jouit… Pensa Draco. Ah non ! Qu'il sorte de mes pensées une bonne fois pour toutes ! J'ai baisé avec lui ! Ça devrait suffire, non !

Il continua son déjeuner en s'efforçant de chasser Potter de son esprit.

°°°°°

**¤Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors¤**

Affalé sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée, Harry somnolait. Sa nuit l'avait épuisé et il mal à un endroit plutôt inhabituel.

« Harry ! Au lieu de paresser, tu devrais réviser pour les examens ! » Lui dit Hermione en levant la tête de son bouquin.

« Laisse le vivre un peu, Mione ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est crevé ? Il a eu une nuit plus qu'agitée ! » Dit Ron en riant.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Firent ses deux amis d'une même voix en se redressant.

« Tu as découché. J'imagine que tu as passé la nuit avec une de tes groupies. Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre… » Grogna Harry en se recouchant.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas disposé à les éclairer, Ron et Hermione ne répliquèrent rien.  
Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit de la pluie tombant sur les fenêtres de la tour.

Il avait couché avec Draco Malfoy… Et ça avait été… au-delà de tout ce qu'il s'imaginait.  
Il s'était réveillé à côté de l'ange blond qui dormait paisiblement. Il avait laissé une main errer dans ses fins cheveux et avait eu envie de passer la journée à l'observer.Mais une petite voix (pas PeV) lui disait dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne devait en aucun cas se laisser attendrir et tomber amoureux du Prince des Serpentards. Cela ne pouvait que lui compliquer la vie…

Il s'était levé presque avec regret et il était descendu dans le salon.  
Apercevant la piscine et voyant l'éclatant soleil à l'extérieur, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien se permettre un petit somme sur un des transats. Puis, il était rentré au Château.

De toute façon, il n'était qu'un nouveau nom sur la liste des nombreuses conquêtes du Prince des Serpentards, il ne valait pas mieux qu'il s'attache.

Cela avait été une nuit magnifique mais elle resterait unique. Même si le blond avait un corps à se damner… même si sa peau était si douce que le Survivant pourrait passer l'éternité à la caresser…

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui envahissaient son esprit, et la chaleur du feu aidant, il s'endormit.

°°°°°

**¤Dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque¤**

Deux silhouettes se tenaient près d'une étagère, dissimulées par les colonnes de livre. Un garçon aux couleurs de l'uniforme des Serpentards tenait dans ses bras une Gryffondor.

« Blaise, ce n'est pas très prudent… Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir… » Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers fiévreux.

« M'en fous… »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. C'est toi qui ne veux pas qu'on sache pour nous… Monsieur craint pour sa réputation… Comme si les Gryffondors avaient la peste ! » Dit-elle en le repoussant légèrement.

Le Serpentard soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit chez les Rouges et Or ? N'importe quelle autre maison aurait été 'acceptable' pour ses camarades… Mais le pire, c'est qu'il était dingue de cette fille…

Il la prit dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure. Elle se laissa aller. Comment pouvait-il être si agaçant et la minute d'après aussi adorable ?  
Elle l'embrassa doucement, voulant faire passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Cependant, elle n'était pas dupe. Le Serpentard était un vrai coureur et elle se doutait bien qu'il ne la considérait que comme une passade.

Mais même en sachant tout ça, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse. Elle sourit faiblement.  
Amoureuse d'un Serpentard ! C'était pire que tout…

Voyant passer de la tristesse dans les yeux de sa belle, d'une main, Blaise prit son menton et lui releva légèrement la tête. Il lui sourit et fit déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Elle fondit dans ses bras. Ce qu'il pouvait être gentil…  
Ce Serpentard était la tentation incarnée ! Non seulement, il était d'une beauté satanique mais dès qu'il faisait preuve de tendresse, la Gryffondor savait qu'elle était perdue.

« Blaise… Je vais être en retard… » Dit la jeune fille. C'était pourtant elle qui s'accrochait presque désespérément à sa nuque pour continuer à l'embrasser.

Le garçon laissa échapper un léger rire. 'Sa' Gryffondor était comme ça : toute en contradiction. Elle lui reprochait d'avoir honte de s'afficher avec une Rouge et Or mais en même temps trouvait plutôt excitant d'être obligé de sa cacher. Il adorait ce petit côté indécis chez elle. En fait, il adorait tout chez la Gryffondor.

Et ce constat lui faisait peur…

Il n'avait jamais été fidèle… Pourtant, avec elle, il avait envie de l'être. Quand il la tenait dans ses bras, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs.  
Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et sa réputation n'avait jamais été aussi fausse. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore couché avec elle !  
Cette situation lui était totalement inconnue et à vrai dire… il flippait un peu… beaucoup. Serait-il amoureux ?Il regarda la jeune fille et celle-ci lui fit un lumineux sourire.

Oui… Définitivement… Il en était fou.

Il la serra contre lui et elle leva des yeux surpris. Puis elle l'embrassa avec ferveur tout en laissant descendre une main coquine vers son pantalon. Il frémit pendant qu'elle glissait son fin poignet à l'intérieur du boxer. Elle lui sourit et se baissa.

« Tu… Tu vas être en retard… » Réussit-il à murmurer.

« On est samedi… » Dit-elle mutine en détachant les boutons de son jean.

« Mais… alors… tout à l'heure ? »

« Rendez-vous avec une amie… Elle attendra… Maintenant, tais-toi »

Blaise obéit et laissa la jeune fille lui donner du plaisir.  
Un jour, elle le tuerait à force de jouer avec son corps comme elle le faisait…Elle avait le chic pour vouloir lui faire une fellation dans des endroits plus incongrus les uns que les autres : la salle de Métamorphoses, la serre, la salle de bain des préfets… Et il en oubliait.

Mais jusque là, elle avait toujours gentiment refusé de se donner à lui. Blaise ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il la soupçonnait d'être vierge… même si elle savait se servir de sa bouche comme personne…

Il gémit sourdement pour un coup de langue plus appuyé que les autres et se relâcha en frissonnant.  
Elle remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa.

« J'ai toujours voulu visiter la Salle Sur Demande de nuit… Pas toi ? » Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en souriant.

Il la regarda, cherchant à la sonder. Elle lui proposait avec naturel ce qu'il attendait depuis des mois.  
Il se retint de lui faire l'amour là, sur le sol de la bibliothèque.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant.

« À ce soir alors… » Dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement avant de disparaître rapidement.

°°°°°

**¤Toujours dans la bibliothèque, à une table¤ **

« Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de le laisser tout seul ? » Demanda Hermione inquiète.

« Mione, tu n'es pas sa mère. Et il a plus besoin de sommeil que de notre présence à mon avis » Dit Ron en souriant.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et se replongea dans la lecture du pavé plus gros qu'elle.  
Ron se remit à la rédaction de son parchemin de potions.Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Hermione se heurtait à moins de difficulté pour l'obliger à s'avancer et à faire ses devoirs plus régulièrement.

Il suffisait qu'elle lui promette une récompense…  
Il l'accusait souvent de chantage et elle répliquait que si c'était la seule façon de le faire travailler correctement alors elle avait une âme de manipulatrice. Ron leva la tête vers son amie et lui prit la main.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de désactiver l'alarme cette nuit » Dit-il en lui embrassant la paume.

Elle rougit.

« Je suis préfète. Il y a certaine chose que je ne peux pas faire… »

« Même pour moi ? » Fit Ron suppliant.

Elle sourit et lui dit qu'il était aussi manipulateur qu'elle. Il lui fit promettre de lancer un 'Finite Incantatem' sur le système pour cette nuit.

°°°°°

**¤Dans la salle commune des Serpentards¤**

« Où étais-tu cette nuit, Draco ? Je me suis inquiétée ! » Fit la voix aigue de Pansy.

Le blond soupira d'agacement en déposant le livre qu'il lisait.

« Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. Je te prierais à l'avenir de te mêler de tes affaires » Dit il glacial.

Elle se ratatina et retourna maugréer dans son coin. Blaise s'approcha de lui en souriant.

« Une nouvelle conquête, n'est ce pas ? »

« Rien qui puisse t'intéresser » Dit Draco sur un ton voulant signifier que la discussion s'arrêtait là.

Mais son ami n'était pas disposé à laisser tomber. Comme à son habitude, il attrapa le livre de Draco et le balança à travers la pièce.  
Les Serpentards présents retinrent leur souffle. Explosera ? Explosera pas ?  
Imperturbable, le blond leva des yeux indifférents sur Blaise.

« Ce livre vaut sûrement plus que ta maison. J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas abîmé… » Dit tranquillement le Prince des Serpentards.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa pour aller chercher le pauvre bouquin maltraité mais ne le rendit pas. Draco fit négligemment rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Accouche maintenant ou ce livre part en fumée » Dit son ami en le feuilletant.

Les autres Serpentards avaient depuis longtemps déserté la pièce, craignant le courroux du blond. Celui-ci soupira et capitula. Après tout, il pouvait bien tout raconter à son meilleur ami maintenant que c'était fait.

« Tu as intérêt à me donner des détails de ta relation avec la petite Gryffondor… » Dit-il sur un ton de menace.

« Tu auras un résumé détaillé dès qu'il se sera passé quelque chose… » Dit Blaise en riant.

Draco faillit d'étouffer de surprise.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne l'a pas encore mise dans ton lit ! »

Blaise fit non de la tête en souriant.

« Tu faiblis Blaise. Prends garde » Dit simplement Draco.

« Et toi tu essaies, sans aucune subtilité, de changer de sujet… »

Le Prince des Serpentards lui raconta donc son obsession et ce qu'il avait fait pour y remédier. Blaise n'eut même pas la décence d'être surpris. La haine de deux ennemis était si viscérale qu'elle ne pouvait mener qu'à une furieuse attirance. Il avait remarqué ce phénomène depuis la quatrième année mais s'était abstenu de tout commentaire, se doutant bien que Draco lui aurait lancé un Impardonnable s'il était permis de mentionner cette idée. Il était simplement étonné que Draco s'en soit enfin aperçu et surtout qu'il ait osé céder à l'envie.

Quant à Potter… C'était plus surprenant encore…

Blaise soupçonnait qu'il y ait davantage qu'une profonde attirance… mais, imaginant parfaitement la réaction de Draco (un rire bref suivi d'un Avada Kedavra bien placé), il se garda d'exprimer son opinion et laissa Draco pester sur le fait que Potter occupait toujours autant ses pensées… si ce n'était plus qu'avant…

°°°°°

**¤Salle commune des Gryffondors¤**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Personne dans la pièce…  
Il ne savait même pas pendant combien de temps il avait dormi et en plus il avait faim.

°Les nuits de débauche, c'est agréable mais ça creuse…°

Une fois de plus, Harry l'ignora et frotta les yeux en cherchant ses lunettes.  
Il avait fait un étrange rêve où Malfoy le…

°Où Malfoy te faisait la pipe du siècle… Tu peux te l'avouer, Harry, ça s'est vraiment passé°  
'_Pas une raison pour me le rappeler… Ce foutu Serpentard occupe déjà assez mes pensées…_  
°En passant, maintenant que vous avez partagé votre salive et… autre chose, tu peux l'appeler par son prénom°  
_Pendant qu'on y est, appelons le Drakychou ! Nan mais t'es pas un peu malade ! Il reste un putain de Malfoy !_  
°Si je me souviens bien, hier soir, ça ne t'a pas empêché de gémir son nom…°

Le Survivant grimaça et ne répondit rien

Il était près de midi et il se leva pour descendre dans la grande salle. Son estomac approuva bruyamment.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Colin.  
Depuis 'sa rencontre' avec les Lombricolores, une odeur assez désagréable émanait du jeune photographe. Malgré les bains successifs et les essais (infructueux) de sorts désodorisants, l'effluve nauséabonde empestait l'air et Colin faisait fuir ses camarades.

Harry s'appliqua à respirer par la bouche et sourit au Gryffondor. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et sortit immédiatement son appareil photo en lui expliquant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il immortalise l'instant.

Le Survivant resta perplexe, se demandant ce que la situation pouvait bien avoir d'extraordinaire.

Colin prit des dizaines de clichés alors qu'il continuait son chemin et bien qu'agacée, Harry ne dit rien, se contentant d'éviter soigneusement le flash. Aucune envie de devenir aveugle…

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte où tout le monde était attroupé, attendant son ouverture.

Le photographe continuait à le mitrailler.  
Finalement exaspéré, Harry lui demanda d'une voix légèrement irritée pour quelle raison le moment devait être immortalisé.

« Mais voyons, c'est évident Harry ! » Scanda Colin tout haut. « Ça fait des semaines que je n'obtiens que des tirages décevants… Aujourd'hui, tu as l'air parfaitement épanoui ! »

Toutes les conversations s'interrompirent et les élèves se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers le Survivant, soudain devenu rouge.  
Il était cerné par des regards inquisiteurs… Et il n'y avait pas d'armoire Serdaigloise dans les environs pour se planquer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il se dépêcha de s'asseoir à sa table. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent et pendant tout le repas, ses camarades le fixèrent curieusement.

Il leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentards et croisa le regard froid et moqueur d'un certain blond aux yeux gris.  
Ce sale petit snob se permettait de le narguer !  
Hors de lui, Harry se redressa et sortit rapidement de la grande salle.

Hermione se retourna vers Ron qui haussa les épaules.

°°°°°

Harry marchait à pas furieux dans les couloirs.

« Sale Serpentard de mes deux ! » Dit-il tout haut en sortant pour se diriger vers le lac tout en shootant dans les cailloux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Il envoya même valser un Bowtruckle qui le menaça du poing dans les airs avant de retomber dans un fourré.

Le Survivant s'assit devant l'étendue d'eau et y jeta rageusement des galets.  
Harry sentait bien que sa réaction était disproportionnée et cela l'énervait encore plus. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Malfoy se foute de sa gueule ? Il le faisait depuis des années !

Mais aujourd'hui, cela le blessait sans aucune mesure et il se détestait de donner une telle importance au Prince des Serpentards…  
Il ramena ses genoux sur son torse. Il n'y avait plus de pierres à balancer dans les parages.

Il fouilla dans ses poches, en sortit des vieux bouts de parchemin, une plume cassée, des emballages de Chocogrenouilles…

Après les avoir retournées en tout sens, il dénicha enfin sa baguette. En faire jaillir des étincelles et des petits feux d'artifice le détendait toujours…

Remettant tout son bazar à sa place, il tomba sur le Vif d'Or qui battit les ailes de contentement et avisa le paquet de Lucky Strike.  
Peut-être que s'en griller une le déstresserait…

Après tout, il était le Survivant, un cancer des poumons ne lui faisait pas peur… Il sortit une roulée et l'alluma grâce à sa baguette en contemplant ls volutes de fumée s'échapper.

°Bad Harry se rebellerait-il contre son image bien trop proprette ?°  
_Ouais et demain, je me mets à la Blanche_  
°T'es déjà en manque d'une certaine peau très pâle… ça devrait pas beaucoup te changer°

« Je ne suis pas accro à Draco ! » S'écria Harry furieux.

°Ça rime !°

« Potter, les roulées ne te réussissent pas… » Dit une voix traînante derrière lui.

Harry sursauta, se brûla avec le mégot et jura en maudissant toutes les futures générations du Serpentard puis fusilla celui-ci des yeux.  
Le blond soutint son regard, affichant un petit sourire narquois tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui.Harry se retint de parler et se contenta de tirer une taffe en observant le lac.

Draco frissonna. Voir le Survivant fumer avait quelque chose de… sensuel. Mais cette manie de l'ignorer l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il voulait une réaction, du répondant même si pour cela, il fallait pousser le brun dans ses retranchements.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi son comportement lui importait autant.  
Il l'avait pourtant mis dans ses draps, il l'avait touché, embrassé…  
Cependant, c'était comme si son corps… et son esprit en réclamait davantage…

Mais c'était ridicule, n'est ce pas ?

Draco décida de remettre ces réflexions à plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait mieux à faire…

D'un geste rapide, il enleva le mégot des lèvres du brun et le fit rouler entre ses doigts à la manière de sa baguette.  
Harry soupira et prit le paquet de cigarettes dans le but d'allumer une des deux roulées restantes.  
Plus vif, Draco attrapa le Portoloin et le balança un peu plus loin. Puis, il fit des ronds de fumée.

« Décidé à me soûler… » Murmura le brun en le regardant, résigné.

Le blond se borna à lui sourire et s'allongea sur l'herbe.  
Harry lui avait parlé. Il était satisfait.

« Ça n'arrivera plus… » Dit simplement le brun sur un ton de défi.

Draco se redressa.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Cette nuit… » Fit le brun évasif.

Le Prince des Serpentards le sonda et, se drapant de toute sa dignité, répliqua froidement qu'il ne comptait pas non plus réitérer l'expérience. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux puis soudain, Harry se mit à rire.  
Atterré mais s'appliquant à garder un visage sans expression, Draco le regarda.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si hilarant ? » Demanda-t-il glacial.

« Tout… Spécialement nous deux ! On se parle presque cordialement, tu t'en rends compte ? »

Le blond sourit. En effet, la situation pouvait sembler étrange mais il aimait bousculer l'ordre des choses.  
Et puis, le rire de Harry était un doux son à ses oreilles.  
Celui-ci s'allongea au côté du Serpentard pour contempler le ciel et aussi pour une autre raison : ainsi rapproché, il pouvait sentir l'odeur enivrante du blond.

« J'ai menti… » Déclara celui-ci lâchant un autre rond de fumée.

« À propos de quoi ? »

« Je compte bien recommencer… »

Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Tu n'es pas habitué à ce qu'on te résiste… Tu te sens atteint sans ta fierté de Serpentard ? Triste ? Bouleversé ? » Demanda Harry à la manière de Rita Skeeter.

Draco haussa les épaules et jeta le mégot consumé.

« Jusque là, c'est toi qui n'a pas fait honneur à ta Maison. Tu n'arrêtes pas de fuir… »

Harry bouillonna. Il en avait marre de se faire dicter sa conduite sous le prétexte qu'il était chez les Gryffondors.

°Il n'empêche que le blondinet a raison. Tu couvres de honte ta Maison°  
_Barbie a TORT. Je suis parfaitement à ma place chez les Rouge et Or._  
°On devrait te transférer chez les Poufsouffles° Souffla PeV.

Harry vit rouge.

« Mais lâchez moi tous autant que vous êtes avec vos foutues Maisons ! » Eclata le Survivant.

Les lèvres du Serpentard s'étirèrent d'un petit sourire arrogant. C'était tellement facile de pousser à bout le petit Lion.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? On se sent déstabilisé ? Perdu ? » Fit le blond moqueur. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas assez de cran pour recommencer »

Hors de lui, le Survivant saisit Draco par la cravate et l'embrassa rageusement.

Tout d'abord surpris, le blond profita rapidement de la situation pour glisser ses mains sous la chemise du brun et caresser le creux de ses reins.  
Il le sentit frissonner sous ses attouchements. Le baiser se fit plus passionné que furieux puis Harry s'écarta brusquement de Draco comme s'il avait été brûlé.

« Je te déteste, Malfoy » Siffla-t-il en se levant avant de partir.

« Ton impulsivité te perdra, Harry… » Murmura le blond en souriant légèrement alors que le Gryffondor s'éloignait.

Puis, il ramassa le Portoloin et rentra au Château après avoir fumé une dernière roulée.

°°°°°

**¤Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors¤**

Harry donna un coup de pied rageur au pied de son lit et se jeta sur son matelas. Pour qui Malfoy se prenait-il ?  
Il pensait vraiment qu'il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir ce qu'il désirait ?

°C'est précisément ce que tu lui as donné, Bourricot !°  
_BOUCLES-LA_

Il savait bien qu'il avait réagi n'importe comment mais il n'y pouvait rien…  
La présence du blond le déstabilisait. Une fois de plus, il avait hésité entre l'envie de le frapper et celle de l'embrasser, c'est la deuxième proposition qui l'avait emportée. Il perdait toute retenue quand il était proche de lui…

Il se redressa et descendit dans la salle commune où il retrouva Ron et Hermione en train de disputer une partie d'échec version sorcier.

« Salut Harry ! » Lui dit le roux. « On se demandait où tu étais passé »

« Pas loin… »

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Hermione. « Tu t'es sauvé sans rien dire »

« Je me suis pas sauvé » Fit Harry agacé en s'asseyant près d'eux.

Le couple se regarda, s'échangeant des regards entendus.

« Harry, on le sent bien alors arrête d'écarter le sujet. Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe depuis un moment » Dit la jeune fille sur un ton qui ne tolérait aucune contradiction.

Le Survivant soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de quoi que ce soi, encore moins de se confier.

Ron le fixa, les sourcils froncés. Il se doutait bien que son meilleur ami lui cachait un truc important mais contrairement à Herm', il considérait que si Harry ne leur en parlait pas, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.  
Il sourit au Survivant voulant signifier par là que même s'il gardait ses secrets, il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Mione, si c'était important, je vous le dirais » Dit-il enjouant avec le Roi noir du jeu d'échec qui essayait de lui trancher le petit doigt de son épée.

Contrariée, Hermione n'insista pas quand Ron lui prit la main en secouant la tête.

°°°°°

**¤Dans la chambre de Draco¤**

Allongé sur son lit, le Serpentard repensait à leur entrevue 'explosive'.  
Affalé sur le tapis moelleux et piochant allégrement dans la réserve de Chocogrenouilles de Draco, Blaise feuilletait des magazines où de jeunes filles s'effeuillaient tranquillement en lui faisant des clins d'œil aguicheurs.

Le Petit Dragon poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Délaissant ses photos dénudées, son meilleur ami le regarda d'un air moqueur.

« Tu l'as encore suivi » Dit-il posément.

Draco roula sur le ventre, manqua de se vautrer par terre mais reprit très vite le maintien qui sied aux Malfoy : sourire arrogant, fier port altier de la tête et regard cynique.  
Blaise pouffa. Il n'était pas dupe. Sous la couche de vernis, se trouvait le vrai Draco.  
Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Il m'a embrassé » Dit-il satisfait.

Blaise sourit. Etonnant comment le Prince des Serpentards avait changé d'avis : même après avoir couché avec le Gryffondor, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il avait donc décidé qu'à défaut de le faire sortir de sa tête, il le ferait entrer – de nouveau – dans son lit autant de fois possibles.

Affolant comment le Survivant lui était devenu presque indispensable. Il avait envahi la vie et l'esprit de Draco en très peu de temps.  
Il repensa à leur baiser échangé – ou plutôt exigé par le brun. Cet instant avait fini de le convaincre qu'il avait besoin du corps de son ennemi.

Si l'occasion avait été propice, il lui aurait fait l'amour sur les rives du lac.

Cette pensée l'avait traversé quand il l'avait aperçu, assis près de l'eau en train de fumer. Si peu conscient de sa beauté et pourtant tellement irrésistible. Il faillait qu'il retrouve son goût et sa présence.

Mais comment persuader le Gryffondor de partager ses nuits ?

Titiller la fibre sensible était encore la meilleure solution. Harry était incroyablement emporté et colérique. Depuis plus de cinq ans, Draco l'avait bien remarqué et en avait joué…

Le meilleur moyen d'attirer son attention était de le provoquer. Et dans ce domaine, le Serpentard se targuait d'être le roi incontesté. Exaspérer Potter… Un job à plein temps.

La ruse fonctionnait à tous les coups. Testée et approuvée.

« La mission 'Enervons Potter' va donc continuer ? Il est si bon que ça au pieu ? » Demanda Blaise, curieux.

« Tu n'as pas idée… » Fit le Prince des Serpentard, songeur.

« Mini Malfoy deviendrait-il exclusif ? » Dit son ami, moqueur.

Le Petit Dragon le regarda d'un air furieux autant pour le surnom que pour la question et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.  
Draco Malfoy… fidèle ? Ridicule !  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'il faisait une fixette particulièrement persistante sur le Survivant qu'il en devenait exclusif, n'est ce pas ?  
Répondez NON ! C'est un ordre !

Le fait qu'il ne puisse penser à personne d'autre ne prouvait absolument rien !

Draco se renfrogna et fit nerveusement rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. Blaise se redressa devant ce signe annonciateur. S'il tenait à son scalp, c'était le moment de déguerpir de la chambre particulière de Malfoy Junior obtenue par Papa chéri.  
Il piqua deux ou trois Chocogrenouilles, embarqua les magazines et fila discrètement en riant non sans avoir reçu un coussin vengeur sur le crâne.

°°°°°

**¤Sur le terrain de Quidditch¤**

Voler… C'était la seule vraie manière de se vider l'esprit. Et cela se révélait toujours moins risqué pour ses camarades ayant le malheur de croiser sa route quand il était contrarié. Là haut, il ne pouvait blesser personne.

Il fit quelques loopings et descentes en piqué. Mais il n'était pas concentré et faillit se faire désarçonner plusieurs fois. Son Eclair de Feu semblait sentir qu'il était tendu et ne lui obéissait pas aussi vite que d'habitude. Il reprit de l'altitude et renonça à faire des figures acrobatiques.

A la place, il fila jusqu'au lac pour voler au dessus de l'eau. Il s'amusa un moment à éviter les tentacules qui cherchaient à saisir sa jambe puis se dirigea vers le Saule Cogneur. C'était un très bon entraînement pour s'exercer à esquiver les Cognards.

Luna furetait au pied de l'arbre sans doute à la recherche d'un de ses vers chéris – vivants si possible, cette fois. Etrangement, l'arbre restait calme malgré la présence de la Serdaigle. Elle le salua avec sa loupe géante et il aperçut Colin un peu à l'écart, l'air hagard, qui tenait d'une main crispée son appareil et de l'autre sa baguette, prête à l'attaque au moindre mouvement suspect.

La Serdaigle avait apparemment trouvé le moyen de le convaincre de revenir prendre des clichés des invertébrés vengeurs.

Il se posa à côté de lui.

« Ces bestioles ne sont pas si méchantes, Colin. J'en ai même écrasé une… » Chuchota Harry en souriant.

« Moi, je n'en ai pas eu le temps mais cette fois… » Dit-il en faisant jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette.

« Elle t'a promis quoi pour que tu consentes à remettre les pieds ici ? »

Colin le regarda du coin de l'œil en rougissant. Le Survivant explosa de rire. Il ne se serait jamais douté que le jeune photgraphe avait un faible pour l'excentrique Serdaigle ! Et encore moins que Luna irait jusqu'à lui proposer des parties fines pour obtenir ses tirages.

« Je serais revenu même si elle ne m'avait pas fait cette… proposition. De toute façon, il suffit qu'elle me demande quelque chose et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'accepter alors… »

« En attendant, tu vas pouvoir obtenir quelques avantages… » Fit remarquer Harry.

« Colin ! » Cria Luna en scrutant le sol. « Je crois que j'en ai trouvé un »

Le jeune Gryffondor crispa un peu plus ses doigts sur sa baguette et s'avança vers son amie avec appréhension, espérant que cette fois les Lombricolore ne seraient pas offensés par le flash de son appareil.

Harry enfourcha son balai et redécolla après leur avoir fait un signe. Il esquiva au dernier moment une des branches du Saule Cogneur irrité par la présence d'un 'moucheron' et se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite.  
Le Demi- Géant était apparemment en train de soigner une de ses nombreuses créatures bizarres.

« Bonjour Harry ! » Fit-il joyeux quand celui-ci se posa.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! Nouveau spécimen ? »

Ravi qu'on lui demande des informations sur ses bébêtes adorées, le professeur commença à lui faire un exposé complet sur l'animal qu'il tenait dans la main. Un truc assez mignon appelé Fuzzball qui couinait quand on le caressait. Harry ne comprit pas tout aux explications plutôt compliquées sur la manière de nourrir l'adorable petite boule de poil mais il s'amusa longtemps à la faire couiner. Le cri ressemblait à un klaxon de voiture moldue.

Hagrid était intarissable et regardait avec tendresse la bestiole émettre ses bruits rigolos. Harry resta avec lui une bonne partie de l'après midi puis rentra au Château à l'heure du repas.

Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione à leur table. Instinctivement, il chercha le Serpentard du regard et ne le trouva pas. Cela le contraria malgré lui. Où pouvait-il être ?

_Probablement avec une autre de ses conquêtes…_ pensa-t-il amer.  
°Serais-tu… jaloux ?°  
_Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi… Je ne fais que constater…_

De mauvaise humeur, Harry se vengea une fois de plus sur son assiette et planta rageusement sa fourchette dans une innocente pomme de terre.  
Son après midi passée à voler avait réussi à le détendre mais la simple absence de l'agaçant blond avait fait revenir cette tension.

Après le dîner, il décidé d'abdiquer devant la montagne de devoirs qu'il avait délaissé jusque là et se rendit à la bibliothèque dans le but de la faire diminuer au moins de moitié. Hermione approuva vivement et l'accompagna en traînant un Ron plus que réticent derrière elle.

°°°°°

**¤Quelque part près du lac¤ **

Assis près de l'étendue d'eau, Colin et Luna regardaient les Voilabecks planer. Enfin… La Serdaigle persistait à croire que c'étaient des Voilabecks et Colin, pas contrariant, ne protestait pas.

Apres avoir photographié les Lombricolores sous toutes les coutures en priant Merlin pour qu'ils ne se rebiffent pas (finalement, ces vers étaient de vrais cabotins), il avait gentiment proposé à la jeune fille une balade dans le parc. Mais Luna, obnubilée par ses invertébrés bizarres, ne voulait pas quitter les environs du Saule Cogneur sans en avoir au moins attrapé un spécimen.

A contrecoeur et en évitant toutes les déjections, il l'avait aidée à coincer un pauvre Lombricolore terrifié par la loupe de la Serdaigle et celle-ci avait enfin consenti à se promener. Elle avait passé l'heure suivante à marcher à cloche pied en prétendant que la divinité de l'herbe serait offensée si elle posait sa chaussure gauche au sol.

Désemparé, Colin l'avait regardée faire en se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il était tombée amoureux d'un cinglée pareille. Mais il connaissait parfaitement la réponse : cette singularité était attirante. Son goût pour toutes les choses auxquelles personne ne croyait, son don pour toujours tomber juste à propos des pensées des autres tout en ayant l'air de s'en taper royalement. Cette indifférence (feinte ?) sur ce qui l'entourait. Tous ces petits détails qui faisaient que Luna était… attirante. Point.

Il jeta un galet dans le lac et la vit admirer les cercles concentriques à la surface. Il sourit. Un rien l'émerveillait. Oui… il l'aimait cette fille.

« Tu sais… » Dit-il doucement. « Ce que tu m'as promis…tu… tu n'es pas obligée… »

« Même si j'en ai envie ? » Demanda-t-elle en continuant à faire des ronds dans l'eau.

Il rougit. Depuis le temps, il devrait être habitué à ses réponses inattendues…

« Ben… heu… » Bredouilla-t-il lamentablement.

« C'est joli » Dit-elle d'un air rêveur en pointant son doigt vers le visage du jeune garçon. « Quand tu rougis, les petites taches de rousseur de ton nez ressortent encore plus »

Colin vira au rouge brique et elle s'approcha plus près pour observer l'amusant phénomène. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud et tout ce que la jeune fille trouvait à faire, c'était de se coller à lui pour le fixer.

Elle était vraiment tout près et il pouvait sentir son odeur sucrée. Pomme cannelle.

Affichant un air concentré, elle toucha son nez. Il eut l'impression d'être une des ses bestioles qu'elle observait avec tant d'attention.  
A présent, elle était si proche que s'il bougeait juste un peu, leurs lèvres se toucheraient…

« Un marché est un marché… » Dit-elle soudainement en s'éloignant au grand soulagement (regret ?) de Colin.

Il ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression que jamais encore ses joues n'avaient pris une teinte aussi rouge.  
Tout en se posant mille et une questions, il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'interroger subtilement la jeune fille afin de savoir si elle avait vraiment envie de… faire ce qu'elle lui avait promis.

Il ne réalisa pas quand Luna se pencha et déposa doucement un baiser sur son nez. Interloquée, il resta muet, n'osant faire le moindre geste.  
Il se demandait encore si la Serdaigle l'avait embrassé volontairement ou s'était simplement trompée d'endroit quand celle-ci, cette fois, 'visa juste'.  
Elle colla un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du garçon figé et se leva pour donner des bouts de radis – sortis de nulle part – à son Lombricolore maintenant apprivoisé.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'attendre pour obtenir quelque chose de moi… » Dit-elle en se remettant à sauter à cloche pied.

Il tripota son appareil et prit une photo de la Serdaigle sautillante qui fixait le ciel. Celle-ci sera parfaite… pensa-t-il. Elle montrait magnifiquement bien l'excentricité de Luna.

Elle s'éloigna, toujours sur un seul pied, en chantonnant. Il se redressa pour la suivre et prit la cage du Lombricolore, esquivant quelques rejets de radis.

« On est samedi… c'est un bon jour pour découvrir si tes taches de rousseur recouvrent d'autres endroits… » Dit-elle en souriant d'un air détaché. « Il paraît que ce sont des signes maléfiques… et puis, je te montrerais les miennes comme promis »

« Je n'en ai que sur une seule autre partie de mon corps » Fit Colin en rougissant de plus belle.

« Tant mieux » Murmura en revenant vers lui pour lui prendre la main toujours en sautillant.

Colin secoua la tête en souriant. Il ne comprendrait jamais rien à cette fille. Mais quelle importance… Il avait tout son temps pour la découvrir… Elle et ses taches de rousseur…

°°°°°

**¤A la bibliothèque¤**

Des heures plus tard, Harry sous les encouragements de son amie, avait abattu plus de travail qu'il n'en avait fait dans toute sa première année. Il était épuisé et n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : rejoindre son lit. Ron était, depuis longtemps, en train de ronfler sur la table. Même Hermione commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue et somnolait sur son livre.

« Allez vous coucher… » Dit Harry en secouant gentiment la presque endormie.

Hermione sursauta et se leva en réveillant Ron.

« Et toi ? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Je finis le devoir de Snape et je vais dormir. Chui crevé »

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la bibliothèque déserte et silencieuse. Il se prit la tête un long moment à chercher les nombreuses vertus de la Mandragore dans tous les bouquins étalés sur la table et, enfin, il griffonna les dernières lignes sur le parchemin.

Faire ses devoirs était finalement une bonne chose : tout le temps passé à gratter lui avait vidé l'esprit. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait pensé à Draco.

Plongé dans l'écriture du 'chef d'œuvre' que Snape ne manquerait pas de sacquer, il n'entendit ni la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir ni des pas se rapprocher. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'averti par ses sens qu'Harry se redressa. Il faisait très sombre. Soudain, il sentit deux mains fraîches l'entourer et se retrouva le dos plaqué à un corps chaud.

« Harry… » Susurra une voix qui tira des frissons au Survivant. « J'ai oublié de te dire tout à l'heure : tu aurais dû rester plus longtemps ce matin… »

« Pour t'apporter le petit déjeuner en tablier rose ? » Dit le brun sur un ton mordant.

« Ca m'aurait pas déplu… Nu sous le tablier, cela va de soit »

Les doigts de Draco se frayèrent un chemin sous la chemise du Gryffondor, effleurant les côtes et le bas ventre. Une main plus entreprenante décida d'explorer l'intérieur du pantalon.

« Je croyais que… la tradition était 'jamais deux fois le même' ? Ta réputation va en souffrir… » Articula difficilement Harry.

« Ouï dire… » Souffla le Serpentard dans son cou, tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

_Il joue avec toi…_ Siffla une voix dans la tête du Survivant. _Bientôt, il se vantera d'avoir baisé Celui-Qui-A-Survécu devant tous les Serpentards réunis – si ce n'est pas déjà fait… _

Harry se détacha vivement du corps de sa Némésis et se retrouva face à lui.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne recommencerais pas » Dit il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

Draco sourit discrètement dans les ténèbres. Harry fut frappé par sa beauté à cet instant. Il avait l'air d'un ange déchu.

_Précisément ce qu'il est…_  
°Quitte à se damner, autant l'être avec lui…°

Non… Il ne voulait pas se brûler les ailes plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

« Tu le feras… encore et encore… et encore… » Murmura le blond avant de se rapprocher.

Harry ferma les yeux et se soûla de la proximité de son ennemi.

Le Serpentard fit glisser sa langue sur les clavicules découvertes du Survivant et ce dernier retint son souffle. D'instinct, il pressait déjà son corps contre celui de son bourreau.

Se rendant compte de son abandon, Harry s'écarta du blond, essoufflé. Aucune résistance… Rien… Il en était incapable. Etait-il faible à ce point ?

Il écarquilla les yeux en secouant la tête. Il était en train de se laisser aller dans ce doux piège.  
Draco vit passer la détresse dans les yeux presque effrayés du Survivant et fronça les sourcils. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Harry fit volte face après un dernier murmure.

« Reste loin de moi, Malfoy »

Cet emploi de son nom de famille contraria fortement Draco. Quant à se retrouver frustré et seul en plein milieu de la bibliothèque, n'en parlons pas… Le Serpentard sortit un chapelet de jurons bien sentis. La mission 'Remettre Potter dans mon lit' se révélerait-elle plus compliquée que prévue ?

C'était foutu pour ce soir…

En même temps, il avait tout son temps… Et Potter réagissait bien… à part les fuites inexpliquées à répétition.

°°°°°

**¤Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, deux semaines plus tard¤**

« Pansy devient intenable, Drake…» Déclara brusquement Blaise alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune.

« En quoi ça me concerne ? » Dit posément Draco en pliant une feuille de papier.

Blaise soupira. La serpentard, hystérique depuis qu'elle savait que 'son Drakounet' avait une 'relation' plus persistante que de coutume, faisait de véritables crises de fureur. Ça en devenait risible.

Mais le Prince des Serpentards avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes en tête… comme séduire Potter…  
Voilà quinze jours qu'il y mettait toute son énergie et le Survivant s'arrangeait toujours pour l'éviter ou fuir. Il perdait patience et passait souvent son humeur sur les membres de sa Maison… à leur grand désespoir.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre pour changer. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Harry le suppliant, il entendait ses gémissements et n'avait qu'une seule envie : sentir de nouveau sa chaleur… était-ce trop demander ?  
Allons bon… Il n'était pas exigeant. Ce n'était pas parce que ses parents lui passaient tous ses caprices qu'il en devenait pourri gâté, n'est ce pas ? Il avait juste l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait… était-ce un crime ?

Cette fois ci, il s'agissait juste d'un jouet plus gros… et moins docile.

« Blaise, à ton avis, suis-je un enfant de riche trop gâté ? »

« Enfant de riche ? Sans hésitation… Trop gâté ? Assurément… »

« Fais moi penser à exiger un Jarvey à mes parents… » Répondit sombrement Draco. « Qu'il puisse répondre à tes stupides vannes à ma place »

« Je te sens stressé, Petit Dragon… » Dit Blaise amusé.

« Ca avance avec la Gryffondor ? » demanda le blond d'un ton badin.

Son ami ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Deux sujets à éviter. Ils étaient quittes. Ils ne parlèrent plus que de sujets de moindre importance et Blaise exposa le 'Cas Pansy' en insistant pour que le problème soit réglé sans heurts et non 'à la manière forte' que proposait Draco (un Doloris et les problèmes s'évanouissent ! Draco aime quand ça rime).

Blaise objecta sur le fait que le Prince des Serpentards ne pouvait décemment pas jeter un Impardonnable sur un membre de sa Maison – qui plus est une fille. Draco bouda un peu pour la forme mais consentit à parler à l'angoissée.

Après tout, c'était aussi une de ses amis…

Pour obtenir cette promesse, Blaise dû céder son antique exemplaire de 'Magie Noire et Effets Secondaires Imprévus'.  
Pansy lui revaudrait ça…

Draco finit son pliage en forme de phoenix et jeta un sort de Mobilité à l'origami qui se mit à voleter dans la pièce.

« Le serpent que tu m'as fait a mordu les fesses de Nott… »

« Tant mieux »

« Il aurait pu le bouffer s'il avait été plus gros… »

« Je vais chercher un plus grand parchemin »

°°°°°

**¤Dortoir des Gryffondors¤**

Pour changer, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Deux semaines que le Serpentard le 'harcelait'.  
A chaque instant où il se trouvait seul, le Gryffondor savait qu'il allait apparaître pour une fois de plus réclamer une autre nuit et plus encore… Harry ne voulait pas céder et savait pertinemment que le Serpentard ne renoncerait pas.

Mais par-dessus tout, il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement. Le Prince des Serpentards pouvait avoir n'importe qui. Pourquoi persistait-il alors qu'il l'avait déjà eu ? Selon les rumeurs, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond de garder ses conquêtes plus d'une semaine.

Harry était sur les nerfs. Tout se mélangeait et il ne savait que penser de l'attitude du Serpentard. A le surprendre aux moments les plus inattendus, celui-ci ébranlait ses faibles résistances déjà mises à rude épreuve.

Ses nuits étaient envahies par le souvenir de leur étreinte et le manque de sommeil le rendait irritable avec ses propres amis.

Ron et Hermione le lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer en lui suggérant de demander une Potion de Sommeil à Pomfresh. Il avait rétorqué que s'il commençait à se droguer dès maintenant aux somnifères, il passerait au Prozac avant 20 ans. Hermione s'était mises à rire mais Ron n'avait rien compris.

Bref, la situation était critique et les regards de reproche de ses amis devant son refus de communiquer commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer. Etait-ce sa faute si les manigances de Malfoy le rendaient dingue ? Si être constamment sous pression augmentait quelque peu son agressivité ?

°Ca n'excuse en rien la tentative d'étranglement sur Finnigan…° Siffla PeV.  
_Je te l'accorde mais on ne casse pas impunément une brindille de mon Eclair de Feu…_  
°Que vas-tu faire pour Draco ?°  
_L'ignorer et m'efforcer de lui échapper comme je le fais depuis plus de deux semaines et je t'interdis de dire que mon comportement n'est pas digne de celui d'un Gryffondor._

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se résigna une fois de plus à na pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il n'avait plus le Portoloin pour aller piquer une tête dans la piscine et même s'il l'avait eu, il n'y serait pas allé.

_Aucune envie de croiser Monsieur Je-Me-Crois-Irrésistible-Malfoy_  
°Tu essaies de convaincre qui au juste là ?°

Le Survivant haussa les épaules et décida qu'au pire, il pouvait toujours aller jouer au Petit Poucet dans les couloirs… Son jeu favori…  
Et puis Poudlard recelait encore des milliers de recoins inexplorés.

Il avait du boulot…

°°°°°

**¤Salle commune des Gryffondors, le lendemain¤**

Une brusque secousse fit brièvement émerger le Survivant. Il grogna pour la forme et changea de côté sans se réveiller.  
Qui se permettait de venir déranger Amazing Potter Futur Vainqueur (ou presque) de l'albinos Sifflant ?  
La secousse reprit et Harry consentit enfin à ouvrir un œil pour immédiatement le refermer en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il voulait se replonger dans l'agréable rêve où non-ce-n'est-pas-vrai-Malfoy-n'y-figurait-pas…

Il ouvrit quand même une dernière fois les yeux pour vérifier… et se retrouva nez à nez avec Dobby. Il sursauta et se redressa. Cet Elfe le tuerait un jour… Il avait le don de le surprendre à chaque fois. Son petit cœur, un jour, n'y survivrait pas.

« Dobby est désolé de le déranger mais Harry Potter devrait se lever » Dit la bestiole en s'inclinant. « Si Harry Potter ne veut pas être importuné par les autres qui vont descendre… »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé de la salle commune. Hier soir, il n'avait pas eu la volonté de se traîner jusqu'à son lit. Il remercia l'Elfe et remonta dans son dortoir. Les autres étaient encore endormis. Normal compte tenu qu'il faisait toujours nuit.

Harry s'assit à la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait le soleil se lever. Deux Sombrals planaient au dessus de la Forêt Interdite.

« Tu es resté là à contempler la vue toute la nuit ? » Fit la voix endormie de Seamus.

La tête enfouie sous son oreiller, l'irlandais essayait de ses dépêtrer de ses draps.

« Où est Ron ? » Demanda simplement Harry en avisant le lit vide de son ami.

Seamus lui fit un clin d'œil et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

« Demande à Hermione »

C'est le moment que choisit Ron pour débarquer dans le dortoir, essoufflé.

« Ah… Vous êtes réveillés… »

Harry se mit à rire et fut suivi par Seamus. Le roux marmonna quelque chose et se prépara pour les premiers cours de la matinée. Ils descendirent tous pour le petit déjeuner.

« Sa Majesté Malfoy a dû sa faire servir son plateau dans sa chambre personnelle… Tu as vu ? Il est encore absent… » Lui dit Ron la bouche pleine d'omelette.

Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle, il s'était efforcé de ne pas jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à la table des Serpentards pour vérifier que la place du blond était bien vide de son propriétaire. En vain…

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire et continua à martyriser son pauvre toast.

« Il faudra que tu nous refiles la combine pour éviter le sort 'anti-garçons' du dortoir des filles ! » S'exclama Seamus hilare en regardant Ron.

Successivement, celui-ci avala de travers, recracha un morceau de bacon et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Hermione fronça simplement les sourcils et se retint de lancer un discret sort à l'irlandais. Luna avait raison : la compagnie de Ron la rendait belliqueuse… Elle sourit… C'était bien là le seul inconvénient.

Voyant la détresse de son ami, Harry changea de sujet en déviant sur le prochain match de Quidditch qui verrait s'affronter Poufsouffle et Gryffondor.  
Le stratagème fonctionna et chacun émit son Hypothèse sur l'issue de la rencontre. Le déjeuner prit fin et les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

Cours de Potions… Harry grimaça et prit tout son temps pour faire le chemin jusqu'à la classe. Il allait passer la porte quand une main saisit sa cravate et l'entraîna un peu plus loin puis le plaqua au mur. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se débattre qu'il sentit un corps chaud se presser contre le sien.

Puis, ses yeux croisèrent deux prunelles argent et il comprit.

« Malfoy, lâche moi » Dit-il entre ses dents sans élever la voix.

Il ne fallait pas faire de scandale. Ils se trouvaient encore tout près du cachot de Snape.

« Qui a t-il Potter ? Tu as peut qu'on nous voit ensemble ? » Murmura Draco en resserrant sa prise sur le cou du Survivant.

« Je n'ai PAS PEUR » Dit brusquement le brun hors de lui.

Ils se défièrent du regard et les yeux du blond brillèrent furtivement de colère.

« A l'avenir, je t'interdis de m'éviter. Tu es à moi, Potter, c'est compris ? »

Furieux qu'il ose lui donner des ordres, Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'embrassa brusquement.  
Presque aussitôt, le brun lui répondit avec la même passion. Le Serpentard voulait le marquer comme sien. Personne ne devait jamais plus le toucher à part lui. Trop de personnes gravitaient autour du Survivant et cela faisait longtemps que Draco avait discrètement réglé ses comptes avec les 'fans'.

Un Malfoy ne partageait pas et ne supportait aucune résistance.

« Rejoins moi cette nuit… » Chuchota Draco près de son oreille.

Harry s'interdit de céder et fit non de la tête. Draco fit descendre sa main dans le pantalon du brun et celui-ci retint un gémissement.

« Dis que tu viendras ou je te fais venir ici et dans ce cas, tu devras mordre ta langue pour ne pas crier et attirer l'attention de nos chers camarades… »

« Potter ! Une fois de plus en retard ! » Fit la voix de Snape.

Au son de la voix de son professeur, Draco s'écarta vivement et le professeur les regarda suspicieusement. Il n'avait rien remarqué mais aux visages coupables de ses deux élèves, il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« J'imagine que Monsieur Potter a encore laissé parler son tempérament colérique, Monsieur Malfoy, pour que vous n'ayez pas pu rejoindre la classe en temps et en heure »

« C'est exact. Je vous prie de m'excuser » Dit-il en passant devant Snape pour entrer dans le cachot et s'asseoir à sa place.

« Vous viendrez en retenue dimanche matin, Potter. Cela vous fera peut-être comprendre qu'il faut arriver à mes cours à l'heure précise »

Mais pour une fois, Harry était presque heureux de l'intervention de son professeur. Il savait Malfoy capable de mettre sa menace à exécution et ne possédait pas assez de volonté pour rester impassible à ses caresses.

Il suivit le directeur des Serpentards dans son antre et rejoignit Ron. Le cours de Potions fut un enfer. Non seulement Snape était particulièrement en rogne et ne rata pas une occasion de l'humilier publiquement mais en plus, le Prince des Serpentards semblait déterminer à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

En avant goût de punition, Snape l'avait mis en binôme avec… le Serpentard évidemment. Ce dernier avait une fâcheuse tendance à rendre nerveux Harry quand il était à proximité. Combien de fioles il laissa échapper pour un souffle brûlant sur sa nuque ? Il ne savait plus.

Snape avait des raisons d'être irritable : le Survivant avait pratiquement vidé toute sa réserve.

Draco, au contraire, s'amusait beaucoup. Les réactions du Survivant étaient habituellement immédiates et là il s'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas explosé de colère en essayant de le doloriser. Non, il était simplement sur ses gardes mais il ne laissait presque rien filtrer en apparence. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de tout le cours hormis le strict minimum pour élaborer la potion.

A la fin de l'heure, Harry prit soin de sortir du cachot accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Il en avait assez de se faire surprendre par le Serpentard. Celui-ci resta en arrière avec Blaise.

« Ton harcèlement porte ses fruits ? » Lui demanda son ami.

« Pas assez à mon goût mais c'est prometteur… » Dit-il en rangeant ses affaires.

« Méfie toi. Snape soupçonne quelque chose : il t'a surveillé pendant tout le cours »

« J'ai remarqué » Fit Draco en souriant.

Son professeur ne l'inquiétait pas. Il ne risquait pas de deviner ce qui se tramait entre les 'deux ennemis mortels'. Il était intimement persuadé qu'ils se détestaient cordialement. C'était suffisant.

En ce qui concernait Harry, malgré son apparente assurance, Draco ne se sentait pas si confiant. Le Gryffondor montrait une résistance acharnée et le blond s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur son aptitude à la séduire.

Pourtant, n'importe qui aurait déjà succombé… Peut-être n'est-il pas n'importe qui… Pensa Draco.

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Cela lui était maintenant impossible. Il avait effleuré quelque chose avec le Survivant. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était mais il restait persuadé d'une chose : il voulait connaître à nouveau cette plénitude…  
Il n'aurait de cesse de la réclamer encore et encore… et même s'il n'obtenait pas une autre nuit, au moins cela lui permettrait de lui voler quelques baisers.

°°°°°

Le reste de la journée fut d'un calme olympien comparé à la chasse de Potions. Harry s'ennuya presque pendant les autres heures de cours et il se surprit à regretter que les Gryffondors n'aient pas plus de matières en commun avec les Serpentards.

_C'est__pas vrai… Je deviens maso… Voilà que je souhaite la présence de Malfoy alors qu'il me prend la tête depuis des jours…_  
°Tu ne veux toujours pas l'appeler Drakychou ? Tu devrais vu qu'il te MANQUE°

Le Survivant grogna et suivit Hermione et Ron. Ils avaient dîné et la jeune fille projetait de dévorer quelques bouquins pour découvrir des sorts qu'ils n'apprenaient pas classe. Mais vu la fébrilité de celle-ci, Harry la soupçonnait de chercher tout autre chose. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait trouver un sort de verrouillage particulièrement résistant appelé KSS (KeySan Sortie) et Harry avait rétorqué en riant qu'il préférait la traduction Kama Sutra Sorcier.

La soirée fut donc consacrée à l'épluchage de livres sur les sorts de protection et Harry s'entraîna à les perfectionner d'un œil morne.

Voyant son ennui, Hermione consentit à le libérer pour qu'il aille se coucher mais obligea Ron à rester avec elle. La suite des 'découvertes' ne se ferait certainement pas dans les livres…

Enfin allongé, Harry chercha désespérément le sommeil mais dès qu'il fermait l'œil, il entendait la voix de Draco lui murmurer 'Rejoins moi cette nuit', il se rappelait les caresses et le reste…

Quand il parvint enfin à s'endormir, son esprit s'appliqua à se remémorer chaque détail du corps du blond et il rêva une fois encore de leur nuit partagée.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut et voyant que son corps n'était pas resté impassible à ses songes humides, il soupira.

Glissant son bras le long de son torse, il gémit quand sa main saisit son membre presque douloureux d'excitation. Il murmura un sort d'insonorisation et s'appliqua à se donner du plaisir en essayant de ne pas penser au corps de Malfoy. Peine perdue… Il se relâcha tout en gémissant le prénom de son ennemi…

C'en était assez…

Il se leva, attrape sa cape d'Invisibilité et, décidé à régler ses comptes avec le Serpentard, se dirigea vers sa chambre personnelle. Il ne prit même pas la peine de tocquer et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Draco était sur le petit muret de sa fenêtre et contemplait la nuit. Surpris, il se redressa et regarda le Gryffondor. Un simple oubli : verrouiller sa porte…

A sa vue, Harry oublia toutes ses velléités et s'avança vers le Serpentard.

« J'ai menti moi aussi » Dit le Survivant avant de le pousser sur le lit.

« Juste pour cette nuit ? » Demanda le blond en le fixant.

« Juste pour ces nuits… »

Draco sourit victorieusement et embrassa son Gryffondor. Celui-ci vibra… comme le Vif d'Or qu'il représentait, difficile à saisir mais le posséder signifiait la victoire.

Le reste est une affaire de draps…

°°°°°

_Encore une fois, les persos ont fait un peu ce qu'ils voulaient (et je les ai laissés faire, oups), je n'avais pas prévu de développer autant sur les couples annexes…  
Je tiens encore à m'excuser (oui, je culpabilise) pour ce retard monstre…et__ pour les fautes aussi ..  
J'espère que ce chapitre a été agréable à lire.  
Comme d'habitude, tout commentaire sera le bienvenu !_


	11. Réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir

**Disclaimer** Rien à moi comme d'hab' !

**Note&co :** Plus qu'un ! Désolée du retard et tout et tout… Bonne lecture !

**Résumé : **Harry a trouvé un Portoloin dans les couloirs qui l'a conduit tout droit dans la résidence secondaire d'un certain Serpentard. De fil en aiguille, ils ont fini par... se rapprocher, dirons nous (à cause de - grâce à? - l'obstination du blond). Harry a donc cédé, en partie parce que PeV le harcelait mais surtout parce que Draco est trop sex... XD.

* * *

°°°°°  
**Dites Malfoy !  
Chapitre 11 – Réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir…**  
°°°°°

**¤Chambre de Draco¤**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avant le Serpentard et put contempler à loisir celui-ci.  
Des rayons de soleil jouaient entre les mèches blondes et la peau pâle du torse recouvert d'un fin duvet montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration.  
Il était magnifique. Ils s'étaient aimés pratiquement toute la nuit et le Gryffondor était épuisé tout comme son amant.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se réveiller et murmura quelque chose se rapprochant de 'Encore cinq minutes Piwee ou je t'étripe'. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry. Sa Majesté n'était pas du matin. Il plaignait ses Elfes de Maison. Enfin, Draco ouvrit un œil pour le poser sur le Survivant qui lui offrit un lumineux sourire avant de faire une amorce pour saisir son pantalon. Mais le Serpentard le précéda en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'entraînant de nouveau dans les draps.

« Je te préfère sans vêtements… » Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Je ne suis pas certain que les profs apprécieraient beaucoup »

« Ou alors trop… Tu as raison mais je suis pour dans le cadre de ma chambre »

Le Gryffondor rit doucement et, après une bataille acharnée, finit par convaincre le Serpentard de quitter le lit et de s'habiller.  
Ils se séparèrent à la porte non sans une dernière tentative de Draco pour garder son Lion toute la journée dans ses draps en l'obligeant à se faire porter pâle.

Harry se dépêcha pour arriver à l'heure à son cours de botanique. Essoufflé, il pénétra dans la serre et rejoignit Ron qui le fixa d'un air suspicieux.  
Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'être interrogé sur sa nuit et sur l'endroit où il l'avait passée.  
Voyant que son ami n'était pas toujours disposé à l'éclairer sur son 'secret', Ron n'insista pas davantage… Hermione s'en chargerait. Comme d'habitude.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te harceler de questions… » Chuchota le roux pendant le cours. « Mais Mione n'aura aucun scrupule »

« Ne t'en fais pas » Dit simplement le brun en essayant de repousser les racines de la drôle de plante qui tentaient de l'étrangler. « Tu as vraiment réussi à monter dans le dortoir des filles ? »

Ron ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire.

« Comment t'as accompli cet exploit ? »

« On a tous nos petits secrets… »

« Seamus va te supplier de lui révéler le truc… L'autre fois, il parlait d'aller faire un petite visite nocturne à Lavande histoire de vérifier si elle ne porte vraiment pas de petite culotte sous sa chemise de nuit »

« Seamus est un obsédé » Dit Ron en riant.

« Ouais mais un obsédé obstiné. Il lui pose la question depuis la quatrième année ! »

« Demande lui toi… Elle te répondra, c'est une de tes fans… A moins que tu ne sois déjà renseigné, Monsieur-je-découche-toutes-les-nuits » Fit Ron moqueur.

« Le dortoir des filles ne m'intéresse pas » Dit Harry sans réfléchir pile au moment où un grand silence se faisait dans la serre.

_Un truc pour détourner l'attention… n'importe quoi, bordel. Pitié !_  
°Mets toi à poil, ils se poseront ptet moins de questions°  
_Très subtil. Très sensé._  
°La moitié de Poudlard t'adule, l'autre te jalouse… Celle-ci te prendra toujours pour un taré mais tu as la première pour te soutenir°

Heureusement, pendant qu'il se battait avec PeV, Harry ne voyait pas le reste de la classe le regarder comme s'il avait annoncé que Vous-Savez-Qui adorait faire des claquettes avec Nagini les soirs de Pleine Lune.

Voyant son ami en mauvaise posture, Ron chercha à changer de sujet mais son seul exploit fut de fracasser à terre la plante carnivore géante de Chourave qui décida immédiatement de boulotter Néville (la plante pas le prof).

Tous les autres partirent en courant, poussant des cris hystériques.

Harry tenta tant bien que mal d'aider le pauvre Gryffondor hurlant à moitié avalé.

« Merci pour la diversion » Glissa-t-il à Ron pendant le sauvetage.

« De rien… Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi »

« Tu veux dire : dévaster la serre pour faire fuir tout le monde ? »

« Précisément »

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans heurts et sans végétal carnivore.

Néville était tout de même sonné et remit en question sa future carrière de botaniste. Finir en plat de résistance dans l'estomac de ses plantations n'était pas exactement l'idée qu'il se faisait du métier…  
Pendant l'heure du repas, il regarda avec méfiance le plat d'épinards en branche et se tint éloigné de tout ce qui rappelait un végétal.  
Quand Dean lui fit une farce en ensorcelant la salade, il partit en courant de la salle, jurant de ne plus jamais manger de légumes.

Harry profita de l'agitation pour s'éclipser discrètement. Le Serpentard n'était pas à sa table. Il monta dans la tour postale.

« On revient sur les lieux du crime ? » Fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna. Draco était adossé derrière la porte. Il la referma du pied.

« C'est une de tes spécialités de surprendre les gens ? »

« Je t'ai fait peur, Petit Lion ? »

« Non, je savais que tu serais là… »

Draco sourit et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Harry mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais se retint. C'était vrai : il ne pouvait plus se passer du Serpentard mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui montrer.

Le blond se pencha, toujours à la fenêtre.

« Belle hauteur… Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais remercié de t'avoir évité une mort affreuse »

« Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si je suis tombé, justement à cause de ton penchant pour les arrivées impromptues… »

« Détail, détail… » Dit-il en agitant la main.

Harry s'avança et pressa son corps contre celui du blond.

« Merci » Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Draco allait approfondir le baiser quand la porte grinça sur ses gonds. Harry s'écarta en vitesse de son ex-Némésis. Ils se concertèrent du regard et attendirent.

Le gêneur s'avéra être… une gêneuse. Cho plus précisément.

« Il y a du monde qui veut poster son courrier aujourd'hui, on dirait… » Dit-elle en regardant tour à tour Harry et Draco. « Les deux Princes réunis et pas d'effusions de sang ? C'est étrange… »

« Se taper dessus, ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité… » Dit Draco moqueur.

« Ah oui ? Ta sagesse m'impressionne, Draco… » Dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait aguicheur en se rapprochant de lui. « Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard de pure horreur avant de ses reprendre et d'afficher à nouveau le visage impénétrable made in Malfoy. Harry se retenait d'exploser de rire.

« Et bien en fait non… Actuellement, il n'y a pas personne » Fit Malfoy junior glacial en lançant un regard furieux au Survivant.

A ces mots, le visage du brun se décomposa et il rendit le même regard au Serpentard.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Cho pour qu'elle se jette dans le même temps sur le blond pour tenter de l'embrasser.

« _Stupéfix_ ! » S'écria Harry en pointant sa baguette sur la furie.

« Mais elle est complètement tarée cette fille ! « S'exclama Draco oubliant le maintien que se devaient de respecter les Malfoy en toute occasion.

°Mais c'est qu'elle a eu peur pour sa vertu, la vierge effarouchée !°

Cho s'écroula devant lui et le Survivant s'accroupit près d'elle histoire de voir si elle était toujours vivante.

« Ca t'apprendra à l'encourager ! » Dit Harry mécontent.

« Tu n'avais qu'à arrêter de rire stupidement. Elle est morte ? »

« J'aimerais bien »

« Pas autant que moi. Bon, on la bazarde dans un placard. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se réveillera pas avant la fin de l'année »

Le survivant sourit. L'idée le tentait mais il n'était pas sûr que Dumbledore apprécierait la farce.  
Finalement, il la portèrent à l'infirmerie, et profitant de l'inattention de l'infirmière, déposèrent leur fardeau sur un lit avant de s'enfuir courageusement.

L'après midi était entamée et il leur fallait retourner en classe. Ils n'avaient pas de cours en commun.

Draco retint Harry en le chauffant dans un couloir sombre pendant un moment avant de disparaître. Le Survivant jura puis un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Le blond lui avait encore glissé un origami dans une de ses mains et dans l'autre, il y avait le Portoloin.

Cette fois ci, c'était un serpent…

Harry attendit qu'il se déplie de lui-même.

_J'ai laissé le même dans un des poches de l'autre hystérique mais je crois qu'il est beaucoup moins sympathique que celui-ci…  
Parle le lui Fourchelangue, tu le feras onduler._

Le brun siffla quelques mots et le papier se replia avant de se redresser et de se balancer au rythme de ses paroles.  
Quant au Portoloin, il était content de l'avoir de nouveau. La piscine lui manquait…

Il rangea le tout dans sa robe de Sorcier et courut pour ne pas être en retard en classe. McGonagall le tuerait si, une fois de plus, il manquait la Métarmorphose…

'Monsieur Potter, je veux bien être compréhensive et tolérer vos fréquents retards mais faites en sorte d'arriver pendant le cours et non pas après et gnagnagna'

Comme si apprendre à changer un ornithorynque en canard allait changer sa vie… Même si c'était un grand service que d'accorder à cette curieuse bête un statut stable.

Néanmoins, il réussit à être à l'heure et s'assit près de Hermione qui lui lança un regard de reproche.

« Quoi ? Pour un fois que j'assiste au cours ! » Dit Harry contrarié.

Elle soupira mais ne dit rien. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

A la fin de la classe, ils sortirent tous les trois et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« J'aurais mieux fait de le sécher celui là… 'Transformez un bouquin en confettis'. Je peux le faire à la main ! » Marmonna le brun en marchant.

« Une fois en confettis, l'intérêt était de reformer le livre, Harry » Dit Hermione exaspérée.

« J'avais compris, merci ! Ce cours était totalement inutile à part peut-être pour ceux qui s'amusent à réduire leur bibliothèque en charpie, à tout réparer pour ensuite recommencer… »

« Je parie que ça existe… » Dit Ron songeur.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune et s'installèrent à une table en continuant à débattre sur le sort appris pendant les deux heures de Métarmorphoses. Finalement, Hermione consentit à admettre qu'il était 'd'une utilité réduite' selon ses propres mots.

Satisfaits, les garçons commencèrent une partie d'échecs.

Peu après, Colin débarqua et proposa à Harry de lui montrer les clichés qu'il avait pris depuis quelques temps. Le Survivant le suivit. A force d'obstination, le photographe avait fini par obtenir une pièce pour développer ses prises. Il avait droit à une chambre noire toute équipée et en gardait jalousement les clés.

« Je peux pas rester longtemps. Ron et moi, on doit préparer un truc pour les Serpentards »

« Représailles ? » Dit Colin distrait en cherchant dans ses cartons.

« Ouais, réponse aux tableaux d'affichage… »

« Très réussi leur sort… Ah ! Je les ai trouvées ! »

Le photographe déposa un gros tas de photos devant Harry et commença à énumérer où et quand il les avait prises, à quel moment de la journée, si la luminosité était bonne, si l'arrière plan n'était pas flou. Bref, il assomma Harry de termes techniques tout en le priant de choisir sa préférée.  
Le brun lui demanda s'il ne prenait jamais de clichés des autres Maisons. Colin lui présenta une pile de cartons en lui expliquant que tous les élèves étaient classés par appartenance à une couleur.

« J'y pense : Luna a honoré sa promesse ? »

« Elle m'a montré ses taches de rousseur… »

« Ah… Désolé… »

« Elle en a partout… Sur TOUT le corps… »

« Je vois… » Fit Harry en souriant.

Le Survivant regarda d'autres clichés et finalement obtint de Colin de pouvoir emprunter son carton avec les photos des Serpentards.  
Il retourna dans la salle commune montrer son butin à Ron. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à élaborer un plan d'attaque puis montèrent dans leur dortoir.

A sa grande surprise, Harry s'endormit presque instantanément et rêva de serpents qui lui susurraient avec insistance des mots en Fourchelangue qu'il ne comprenait pas.

°°°°°

**¤Chambre de Draco, le lendemain matin¤**

Blaise s'époumonait depuis maintenant un quart d'heure devant la porte de la chambre de Du Serpentard.  
Exaspéré, il se sentait fin prêt à la défoncer. Son ami ne lui répondait pas et il le soupçonnait de prendre un malin plaisir à l'ignorer.

Finalement, après un dernier coup de pied rageur, la porte s'entrouvrit.

Il chercha le Prince des Serpentards un bon moment avant de le dénicher sous un tas de couvertures.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? »

« … pas réveillé… » Marmonna le Serpentard toujours sous ses draps.

« Et puis savoir pourquoi ? »

« … pas dormi… »

Blaise tira une jambe qui dépassait et le blond se retrouva au sol, bien réveillé à présent et prêt à jeter un Avada à quiconque même son meilleur ami.  
Ce dernier soupira et tendit le plateau recouvert de nourritures qu'il avait rapporté de la grande salle. Cela calma un peu Sa Majesté qui consentit à retarder l'exécution.

« Qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'empêcher de trouver le sommeil » Demanda Blaise d'un ton rempli de sous entendus.

« Ben non justement, il n'est pas venu cette nuit… » Fit Draco contrarié.

« Et bien, tu lui feras part de ton mécontentement plus tard. Pour le moment, il est temps de t'habiller et d'aller en cours » Dit Blaise en lui tendant sa robe de Sorcier.

Le blond finit de déjeuner et se dépêcha de se préparer.

« A croire que je suis ta mère… » Soupira son ami alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle pour leur cours de DCFM.

« Elfe de Maison, Blaise… Ma mère ne m'adresse jamais la parole autrement que pour souligner à quel point je ressemble à mon père… » Marmonna Draco.

En entrant dans la pièce, le Serpentard chercha immédiatement des yeux Harry. Celui-ci était assis, seul, à une table.  
Ses amis devaient être quelque part, profitant des dernières minutes avant le début du cours.

De rage, il se dirigea vers le Gryffondor et se plaça à côté de lui avec ses affaires. Ce dernier le fixa, étonné comme la moitié des élèves présents. Ron et Hermione rentrèrent à leu tour et se résignèrent à s'asseoir plus loin quand Draco les toisa d'un regard mauvais.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Chuchota le brun quand le professeur commença à débiter ses conseils pour esquiver un sort paralysant.

« Où étais-tu cette nuit ? » Dit froidement le Serpentard.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Draco était jaloux…

Il se retint de sourire et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le cours continua sans que le blond ne fasse d'autres commentaires et le Survivant se dit que ce n'était qu'une crise passagère de folie aiguë ou que lui-même était frappé d'hallucinations auditives.

°Dis lui que t'as passé une nuit de débauche orgiaque en compagnie de tous les représentants mâles de Poufsouffle histoire de voir sa réaction°  
_Je peux rajouter des otaries en rut ?_  
°A ta guise, mon cher, à ta guise…°

Enfin, ils furent libérés de la classe et Harry attendit que les autres sortent en rangeant ses affaires le plus lentement possible. Il dit à ses amis de na pas l'attendre, qu'il avait un compte à régler avec Malfoy.

Mais quand il chercha le Serpentard des yeux, il ne le vit nulle part. Il sortit de la salle, se disant qu'il le trouverait à l'heure du repas.  
Mais à peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu'il rencontra deux prunelles argent furieuses.  
Harry songea un instant à lui dire qu'il avait passé la nuit à tester de nouvelles positions en compagnie de Piwee puis se ravisa en remarquant la mâchoire crispée du blond.

« Dans mon dortoir… » Dit simplement le Survivant.

Le regard du Serpentard se fit un tout petit moins rageur.

« Tu n'es pas venu… » Fit Draco se rendant soudain compte de son attitude pour le moins… excessive.

« Tu m'attendais ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas et l'embrassa avec ferveur.

°Jaloux et possessif…°

Harry lui dit en souriant qu'il voulait voir le ciel d'Espagne ce soir et ils se séparèrent. Leur besoin l'un de l'autre était devenu quasi impératif mais ils ne semblaient pas le remarquer – ou ne le voulaient pas.

Draco partit de son côté en se disant qu'à l'avenir, il faudrait qu'il évite d'agir sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi… aussi quoi d'ailleurs ?  
Voyant que ses pensées dérivaient sur un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder, le Serpentard chassa ses idées dérangeantes de sa tête.

°°°°°

**¤Salle commune des Gryffondors, après les cours¤**

Harry et Ron entourée de certains autres Gryffondors semblaient conspirer dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione les regardait d'un œil méfiant accompagné de Ginny. Celle-ci lui demanda ce qu'il mijotait. Mione haussa les épaules et continua à les observer. Ron parlait avec véhémence et les autres paraissaient d'accord avec lui – excepté Harry.

« Mais puisque je te dis que seuls Blaise et Pansy étaient dans le coup… » Soupira le brun.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Malfoy ne s'est pas vanté devant toi de la blague qu'il ne l'a pas organisée ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient contre attaquer comme ils voulaient, il s'en foutait. Il se redressa et monta dans leur dortoir. Interloqué, Ron le regarda s'éloigner.

« Bon… Puisque Harry ne veut pas se venger lui-même, nous le ferons pour lui ! » Dit Ron en souriant.

Les autres approuvèrent bruyamment et commencèrent à proposer des plans d'attaque.

« En truquant cette photo collective, je pense qu'on peut arriver à quelque chose d'intéressant… » Proposa Dean Thomas en montrant un cliché où tous les Serpentards de 6ème année étaient réunis.

« Mais pour ça, il nous faut l'aide de Colin… Il n'y que lui qui s'y connaît suffisamment » Dit Ron.

Ils se mirent d'accord et Ron fut chargé de convaincre le jeune photographe du bien fondé de leur entreprise. Au début, celui-ci ne parut pas emballé par le projet, avançant l'argument que la photographie était un art et non un jeu destiné à se venger de mauvaises blagues.  
Mais le roux le harcela tant et si bien pendant près de deux semaines, qu'à la fin, exaspéré, Colin consentit à participer à leur plan d'attaque.

« Tout ce que tu veux mais arrête de pourrir mes photos en débarquant dans ma chambre noire ! » Hurla un soir le jeune photographe alors que Ron était venu pour la énième fois lui exposer les bons côtés d'une vengeance.

Le roux repartit victorieux et Colin grommela des insultes recommandables envers le saboteur obstiné.

Entre-temps, Ron cuisina Harry pour qu'il lui révèle les raisons de sa brusque contrariété de l'autre jour. En vain.  
En bref, Le roux fut un vrai chieur et son meilleur ami ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer. Celui-ci resta d'ailleurs silencieux et répondit que ça n'avait aucune importance, qu'il lui faisait confiance pour concocter une contre attaque digne de ce nom.

°Tu fais bosser les autres pour ne pas être accusé d'avoir trempé dans tout ça ?°

Les semaines passaient. Leurs journées étaient rythmées par leur rencontre nocturne et les moments où ils parvenaient à s'éclipser. Plus ils se voyaient plus la présence de l'autre devenait indispensable.

L'hacienda était leur jardin secret. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait admis que ce qui se passait entre eux ne relevait plus d'une simple attirance sexuelle.

Peu à peu, Draco consentait à parler de lui-même lors de grandes discussions à la belle étoile et il se surprenait à révéler des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé confier à son propre meilleur ami. De son côté, le Survivant lui révélait ses peurs et ses désirs concernant l'avnir.

°Ne t'en fais pas. Voldy se charge de ton futur…°

« Au fait, tu n'étais pas obligé d'acheter mes amis pour me mettre dans ton lit… » Chuchota Harry un soir près de la piscine.

« Accusation infondée » Lui répondit Draco en souriant.

« J'ai des preuves… »

« 'Me le rappelle pas. Je l'ai toujours en travers de la gorge… J'ai fait un cadeau à un Weasley ! » S'exclama le blond.

« Déshonneur sur ta Maison ! » Dit Harry en riant.

Draco le poussa dans la piscine.

°°°°°

**¤Dans le parc¤**

Samedi après midi, la journée s'écoulait paisiblement. Le soleil chauffait doucement l'eau du lac, la bise faisait bruisser le feuillage des arbres, les Hypogriffes roucoulaient… Hem… Oubliez les Hypogriffes, leur chant n'a rien de mélodieux…Nous disions donc : les Phoenix zoziotaient…

Cette belle journée d'Avril était partie pour être idyllique.

« NAAAAAAAN »

Ce cri de désespoir soudain rompit la scène paisible décrite précédemment.  
Le soleil se changea alors en gros nuage noir lançant des éclairs, le poulpe géant surgit du lac et boulotta les innocents Phoenix, le vent devint bourraque et déracina tous les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Bref, l'apocalypse.  
Rajoutons à cela des Hypogriffes déchaînés – quelqu'un s'est permis de leur dire que leurs vocalises ressemblaient étrangement à l'agonie d'un cochon castré…

Qui a bien pu pousser cet insupportable hurlement ?

°°°°°

**¤salle commune des Serpentards¤**

Exaspéré, Draco faisait nerveusement rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. Si seulement il n'avait pas promis à Blaise de na pas utiliser d'Impardonnables… Sa Magie le démangeait devant les pleurs et les jérémiades de la Serpentard presque en train de la supplier en tirant sur son pantalon.

« Pansy, relève toi ! » Lâcha-t-il agacé.

« Draco, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Tu sais très bien que nos familles se sont mises d'accord pour qu'on se marie ! Tu me dois un minimum de respect ! » Gémit-elle en reniflant.

« Je ne t'ai jamais jurée fidélité… Quant au mariage, tu peux toujours rêver… »

« J'exige que tu arrêtes toute relation avec cette personne que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ! Si tu continues, j'irais me plaindre à tes parents ! »

Pansy était parfaitement au courant des mœurs sexuelles du Prince des Serpentards. A plusieurs reprises et pour sa plus grande peine, elle s'était d'ailleurs fait voler sa proie.

Devant la menace proférée, Draco afficha un sourire sadique.

« Essaies seulement et tu le regretteras… » Dit-il tranquillement.

La serpentard se remit à pleurer de plus belle et il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était franchement irritante. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il discutait avec elle (ou plutôt que lui parlait et qu'elle se déshydratait), la jeune file n'avait toujours rien compris.

Diverses tentatives de chantage avaient été énoncées. Du genre : révéler son homosexualité à tout Poudlard (inutile, l'école entière était déjà au courant et d'ailleurs il n'était pas homo, il était bi…), à ses parents (doublement inutile, ils s'étaient depuis longtemps résignées) puis d'autres plus stupides : changer de Maison pour déshonorer les Serpentards (quelles autres Maisons accepteraient Pansy ?)…

Bref, tout y était passé et Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il était à deux doigts de l'étrangler avec sa cravate. Après tout, il avait promis de ne pas lancer de sorts mais rien ne l'empêchait d'utiliser ses propres mains.

Les autres Serpentards s'étaient discrètement éclipsés un à un, seul Blaise souhaita rester pour surveiller le blond, sachant pertinemment de quoi il était capable. Il s'avança pour parler avec l'éplorée.

« Pansy, calme toi. Ton comportement est ridicule… »

« Nan ! S'il ne jette pas sa dernière conquête, je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

Draco haussa les épaules et dénoua sa cravate. Blaise l'arrêta et se pencha vers la jeune fille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Gryffondor tu dis ? » Dit-elle abasourdie.

Le Prince des Serpentards fusilla Blaise du regard. S'il lui avait révélé quoi que ce soit à propos de Harry, il allait faire une boucherie…  
Tout à sa fureur, il n'avait pas vu que les pleurnicheries de Pansy avaient cessé. A présent, la Serpentard fixait Blaise d'un œil surpris.

« Draco, tu le savais ? »Demanda-t-elle sans détourner le regard.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Blaise sort avec une Gryffondor ! » S'exclama-t-elle enjouée.

Suspicieux, Draco dévisagea son ami qui souriait tranquillement puis comprit. Il avait purement et simplement fait diversion. : Pansy était à présent enchantée d'apprendre un ragot qui ne manquerait pas de défrayer la chronique. Elle pourrait s'en donner à cœur joie et clamer à qui voudrait bien l'écouter qu'elle avait l'exclusivité totale puisqu'elle l'avait entendue de la bouche même de l'intéressé…

Bref 'l'incartade' de Draco passait à la trappe, elle avait mieux à faire.

Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

« Tu lui as dit le prénom de ta Gryffondorette ? » Demanda Draco.

Blaise fit non de la tête.

Plus tard, Draco retrouva Harry dans l'hacienda. Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe près de la piscine. Encore agacé de son entrevue avec Pansy, le Serpentard semblait nerveux et le brun l'interrogea du regard. Draco lui raconta les jérémiades de la Serpentard en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il avait été extrêmement magnanime de na pas l'exterminer. Il déblatérait encore sur sa grande mansuétude quand il s'interrompit.

Harry, en train de jouer avec son origami en forme de serpent, ne l'écoutait plus.

Draco l'aspergea d'eau. Le Survivant n'eut que le temps d'éviter que son précieux cadeau ne soit mouillé.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? » S'écria le brun.

« Rien, je m'exprime… » Dit le blond en souriant.

« Oh arrête ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Dès que tu te lances des fleurs, je décroche ! Serpy me chantait une berceuse en Fourchelangue »

« Serpy ? Evidemment ! La conversation du serpent en parchemin est plus intéressante que la mienne ! »

« Tu es… jaloux de ton propre cadeau ? » Fit Harry en essayant de ne pas rire.

Draco lui tourna le dos et bouda. Le Gryffondor enleva ses vêtements pour les faire sécher au soleil. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au corps de son amant. Et soudain, il oublia pourquoi il était contrarié : Harry s'avançait vers lui avec cette petite lueur dans les yeux qui ne trompait pas.

« Petit Dragon est tout fâché mais je crois que j'ai la solution pour le satisfaire… » Dit Harry en se plaçant entre les jambes du blond et en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe de celui-ci.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Harry n'avait jamais encore essayé de lui faire un fellation et le blond ne voulait en aucun le forcer mais à présent le Gryffondor semblait déterminé. Il se pencha et… un cri étouffé se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers la véranda pour apercevoir un Elfe de Maison choqué.

« Piwee ! » s'écria le Serpentard. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Que Maître Draco me pardonne ! Piwee vient nettoyer ! » Dit l'Elfe d'une voix pleurnicharde.

Harry pouffa de rire devant l'air furieux du blond et ils laissèrent Piwee à son ménage pour retourner au Château.

« Ce n'est que partie remise… » Marmonna celui-ci contrarié.

°°°°°

**¤Dans la bibliothèque¤**

Tous rassemblés à une table, les Gryffondors profitaient du temps libre avant l'heure du dîner.

Madame Pince s'était apparemment trouvée un fiancé et se fichait éperdument de ceux qui discutaient dans la salle de lecture. Un sourire niais scotché sur sa face, elle feuilletait rêveusement un magazine spécialisé sur les robes de mariée. Elle désirait une traîne de trois kilomètres et projetait d'arriver devant l'autel dans une calèche tirée par trois licornes. Elle avait été ferme avec les organisateurs qui voulaient y mettre quatre canassons. Le nombre était très important : plus de trois signifiait qu'elle serait cocue dans l'année et moins que son mari décéderait dévoré par un troll.

Elle soupira de bonheur et se dit que la vie était belle.

Hermione et Ginny s'échangeaient discrètement les derniers potins sous couvert d'une étude des mœurs à Poudlard.  
Néville et Luna essayaient de dresser le Lombricolore et enfin Ron tentait une fois de plus de convaincre Harry de se venger des Serpentards – y compris de Malfoy mais le Survivant restait intransigeant devant les supplications du roux.

Le Prince des Serpentards entra juste au moment où Ron, excédé, lançait à Harry que puisqu'il les défendait avec tant d'ardeur, il devrait penser à changer de Maison. Ce dernier allait répliquer mais Draco le prit de cours.

« Ce ne serait peut être pas une mauvaise chose… Le potentiel est là… » Dit doucement le blond en souriant froidement.

« Mais bien sûr ! » Fit Ron fâché que le Serpentard l'ait entendu. « Je connais assez Harry pour affirmer qu'il n'aurait rien à faire chez les Langues Fourchues ! »

« Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores, mon pauvre Weasley… Spécialement sur ton entourage »

Ginny et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard suppliant.

« Vas y Malfoy ! Cite moi une seule chose dont je ne sois pas au courant ! » Cria le roux rouge de colère.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent d'une lueur féroce. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Les autres écoutaient, attentifs. Toutes les conversations avaient cessé.

« Potter est gay »

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une révélation qui engageait d'autres personnes. Et, pensant à la tête que ferait la belette quand il saurait pour son meilleur ami… il n'avait pas résisté. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser son Lion.

La première réaction de Ron fut d'éclater de rire.

« T'entends ça Harry ? Elle est bien bonne ! » Dit-il en se tournant vers le brun.

Harry rougit et, voyant une expression choquée s'afficher sur le visage de ses deux amis, paniqua. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils l'apprennent… pas comme ça.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! » Explosa Harry.

Il vit une lueur fugace passée dans les yeux argentés. Il était blessé. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure et le regard de Draco se durcit brutalement.

« Très bien » Déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial qu'il n'employait plus depuis des semaines avec le Gryffondor. « Je vois que c'est un sujet sensible. Considère que cette discussion est finie »

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna vivement. Harry savait qu'il pouvait remplacer le mot 'discussion' par 'relation'.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui. Celui-ci se redressa et sortit rapidement de la bibliothéque.

C'est le moment que choisit Madame Pince pour débarquer en hurlant à tout le monde de se la fermer.

« Fuyons, elle vient d'appprendre que son fiancé s'est fait la malle avec un mannequin de Play Wizard ! » Dit Ginny en se redressant.

Tout le monde la suivit.

Apparemment, les organisateurs avaient tout fait foiré avec les quatre licornes…

Les jours suivants furent maussades pour les deux Maisons et l'humeur de tout le monde s'en ressentait. Harry s'obstinait à fuir et restait replié sur lui-même. Il en voulait terriblement à Draco mais surtout il ne voulait pas voir les expressions qu'il supposait dégoûtées de Ron et Hermione.

Les ragots allaient bon train et le Survivant passait le plus clair de son temps isolé près du lac.

Quant à Draco, il était furieux contre Potter… et contre lui-même. Il avait été blessé plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Après tout, ils ne faisaient que baiser ensemble… Leur pseudo relation n'était basée que sur le sexe, n'est ce pas ?

Le blond passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux et fut pris d'une soudaine envie de pleurer. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Il redressa fièrement la tête et se décidé à oublier définitivement le Gryffondor.

De son côté, ce dernier, évitant pour la énième fois une horde de fans curieux, se promit de ne plus jamais faire confiance à un Serpentard. Il l'avait trahi…

Les semaines passèrent et les journées parurent longues aux deux Princes.

Leurs amis respectifs, eux aussi, souffraient de cette situation mais ne sachant que faire, restaient dans l'expectative.

Un soir particulièrement morose où tout le monde était assis pour le dîner – excepté Harry et Draco, une Hermione excédée frappa la table de son poing.  
La tablée silencieuse des Gryffondors sursauta. Cela faisait près de trois semaines et rien ne s'étai arrangé. Elle en avait assez.

« Marre de cette situation ! Faut que ça change ! » Dit-elle en fixant tour à tour Ginny, Blaise, Ron et Pansy qui lui rendirent un regard étonné.

Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

* * *

_Avant dernier chapitre... En espérant qu'il sera à votre goût !_


	12. Tout a une fin et un début

**Disclaimer:** Je me suis enfin résignée… Snif. Rien à moi.

**Note&co : **Dernier chapitre. Cela aura été laborieux (un an !) mais j'ai réussi. Les RAR sont sur mon LJ (lien sur mon profil).  
°braille un joyeuuuuux anniversaireuuuuh° Oui, ça fait un an tout pile que je l'ai postée! °sanglots émus°.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

°°°°°  
** Dites Malfoy !**  
** Chapitre 12 – Tout a une fin… et un début**  
°°°°°

Satisfaite que son petit esclandre ait attiré l'attention, Hermione se rassit et croisa les doigts pour que son 'message subliminal' soit passé.

Ron lui lança des regards perplexes pendant tout le dîner. Sa petite amie l'inquiétait quand elle avait cette lueur presque folle dans les yeux. Cela laissait supposer soit qu'elle avait une idée géniale soit qu'elle allait les entraîner dans une histoire impossible. Ou encore les deux. Ce qui était pire.

C'est à cause de ce genre de lueur qu'il se sentait obligé de toujours la surprendre – dans tous les domaines. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais la soi disante Miss-je-sais-tout était insatiable. Ce 'détail' ne le dérangeait en rien. C'était même plutôt plaisant.

Il repensa à certaines de leurs soirées et un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses exactement, Ron, mais cesse immédiatement » Dit Hermione en se levant à la fin du repas.

Le jeune homme soupira et la suivit quand elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Il vit avec surprise Blaise et Pansy les approcher alors qu'il s attendaient Ginny dans l'entrée.

« Peut-on savoir à quoi était dû ce soudain accès de colère, Granger ? » Demanda poliment (!) Pansy.

Hermione jubilait intérieurement. 'L'appel Silencieux' avait fonctionné. Un sort qu'elle avait déniché à la bibliothèque comme d'habitude. Le livre disait que l'incantation devait faire venir à elle ceux qui étaient le plus susceptible de pouvoir l'aider. L'aider en quoi, ça, les intéressés n'en savaient rien. Comparable à un appel au secours, le sort était efficace. Même la haine inter-Maisons y cédait…

Ginny les rejoignit et Hermione put enfin s'expliquer sur le pourquoi de son message. D'abord réticent, les deux Serpentards consentirent à l'écouter.

« J'imagine que vous avez tous remarqués le comportement étranges de Harry et Malfoy… » Dit-elle en les regardant.

« En effet, nos deux Princes semblent apathiques et l'humeur se reflète sur tout Poudlard… » Murmura Blaise – curieux malgré lui de savoir ce que mijotait la Gryffondor.

« Quand je pense que sa nouvelle conquête n'était autre que… Potter ! Et tu as osé tenter de détourner mon attention, Blaise ! » Marmonna Pansy.

« Je n'ai pas essayé, j'ai réussi, nuance… »

« Si vous pouviez arrêter votre petite scène qu'on revienne au sujet… » Dit Ron exaspéré.

Découvrir l'homosexualité de son meilleur ami était un fait. Savoir qu'il avait 'fréquenté' un de leur pire ennemi en était un autre. Le pire restait encore de devoir les réconcilier. Et pour cela, il fallait coopérer avec des Langues Fourchues. Hermione était cruelle avec lui. Le bonheur de Harry valait bien quelques petits sacrifices mais tout de même…

« Si je comprends bien, Hermione, tu nous as réunis pour les réunir eux, c'est ça ? » Demanda Ginny.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête.

« Tu as un plan ? » Renchérit Blaise.

« Une ébauche… J'espérais qu'avec votre aide, je pourrais le peaufiner »

Pansy sourit malicieusement. Cela ne lui plaisait pas réellement de pousser son Draco dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre – surtout un Gryffondor mais elle aimait élaborer des tactiques. Comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte…  
Et puis, le Serdaigle qui lui servait de petit ami la comblait parfaitement en ce moment…

« Pas de problème » Dirent en chœur elle et Blaise.

°°°°°

**¤Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors¤**

Harry s'était dit qu'il serait facile de rayer le Serpentard de sa mémoire mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.  
Il tentait si fort de se convaincre qu'il n'avait été qu'une lubie, qu'une conquête de passage pour le blond qu'il avait fini par y croire. Il était persuadé que son ex-amant passait à présent de draps en draps…

Mais songer à cela lui ramenait en tête les souvenirs de leurs ébats.

Il se redressa brusquement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se força à sourire à son reflet et à déclarer tout haut qu'il n'en avait plus rien à taper de ce sale blond snobinard.

Cette relation l'avait presque forcé à mentir à ses amis.

°Tu n'as pas menti, tu as omis certains faits notamment que tu couchais avec Draco…°

Il avait honte de lui pour ça et il les évitait tant qu'il le pouvait. Quitte à retarder la confrontation…

°Tu as peur qu'ils te traitent de sodomite et qu'il te renient ?°

Il savait que Hermione et Ron cherchaient à lui parler mais il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux que personne ne sache combien il était blessé.  
Il songea aussi à consulter un Psychomage pour se débarrasser de sa Petite Voix mais se ravisa bien vite : si on découvrait qu'il suivait une thérapie, sa réputation déjà bien établie de cinglé sidéral le poursuivrait à tout jamais.

°Les psys sont souvent plus tarés que leurs patients… Et je t'interdis d'essayer de me faire disparaître !°

Son estomac grogna. Il avait raté – volontairement le dîner. Il décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Dobby lui préparerait quelque avec joie et bonne humeur. De plus, cela lui permettrait –encore- d'éviter ses amis.

°°°°°

**¤Chambre de Draco, au même moment¤**

Le blond se morfondait sur son lit. Lui non plus n'était pas descendu manger. Aucune envie de faire face à tous ces curieux qui ne manqueraient pas de chuchoter les dernières rumeurs derrière son dos. 'Pas qu'il y attachait grande importance… Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler et d'assister au dîner sans lancer de _Doloris. _

De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim…

Tout ce qu'il avait dans les entrailles n'était qu'un grand sentiment d'amertume. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tout gâcher comme il l'avait fait.  
Sa conscience lui criait le contraire et il tentait de l'ignorer autant que possible.

_Peut-être as-tu lâché l'info consciemment – tout Poudlard sait que tu es homo mais pour Harry, c'est différent.  
Avoue que tu voulais que ça change… Avoue que tu voulais devenir 'officiel'._

Draco grogna et rejeta les dérangeantes pensées au plus profond de son esprit.

Alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur un livre, on tocqua à sa porte.

« Malfoy, ouvre ! » Dit une voix.

Surpris, le blond débloqua l'entrée et vit apparaître la dernière personne à qui il aurait songé pour une visite tardive.  
Il ne lâcha pas pour autant son bouquin et se remit consciencieusement à sa lecture. Ginny – car c'était elle – soupira, s'assit sur la chaise du bureau bien en face de lui… et attendit patiemment sans un mot.

Il finit par lever les yeux et daigna prêter attention à la jeune Gryffondor.

« Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite de la cadette Weasley ? » Demanda-t-il railleur.

« Arrête un peu avec ça, Malfoy… Fais tomber ton masque de petit con arrogant et échangeons des propos civilisés… »

Draco émit un petit rire, déposa son livre et se redressa.

« Mais je n'attends que cela. Ne sois pas si agressive. 'Petit con arrogant' n'est pas l'idée que je me fais de propos civilisés d'ordinaire… » Dit-il trop calme.

Ginny se dit qu'elle y était allée un peu fort pour une entrée en matière surtout qu'elle n'était pas venue pour l'insulter.

« Je m'excuse » Dit-elle très vite. « Reprenons… Je suis là pour te remercier… »

« Je n'accorde que peu d'importance aux remerciements d'une… »

« Weasley. Oui, Malfoy, je suis une Weasley traître à son sang et bla et bla. Je le sais, tu le sais, Merlin le sait. Ça, c'est fait mais-»

« J'allais simplement dire Gryffondor. Traître à son sang, c'est bien aussi… » Dit-il songeur mais ses yeux pétillaient.

Il s'amusait beaucoup.  
Ginny se retint de pousser un cri de frustration.

« Tu vas me laisser continuer ? C'est déjà assez compliqué sans que tu me coupes toutes les deux minutes pour me-»

« Ridiculiser ? »

« Malfoy ! »

Il leva les mains en geste de paix et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« Donc… Je disais… Je suis venue te remercier de ne pas avoir révélé ma relation avec Blaise. Je sais que tu es au courant depuis un moment et… »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi… Pourrais tu arrêter de me prendre pour un idiot ? Débarquer soudainement pour un simple 'merci' ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde… » Déclara brutalement le Serpentard en allant vers sa fenêtre.

Ginny se figea. Foutue Langue Fourchue à l'esprit trop vif…

« Je suis là pour Harry » Déclara-t-elle tout à trac.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se figer. Tournant le dos à la jeune fille, il ticqua.

« C'est lui qui t'a demandée de… »

« Non, non ! Pas du tout. Je suis venue pour te prier de… le laisser tranquille » Dit-elle hésitante. « Tu as déjà fait assez de mal et… »

Le blond fit rapidement volte face et lança un regard noir à la Gryffondor qui s'interrompit – soudain moins sûre d'elle.  
Elle se leva d'un bond jugeant sagement que la situation l'amènerait peut-être à prendre congé en vitesse.

Dans le cerveau du Serpentard, les neurones chauffaient. Ginny – future petite amie potentielle du Survivant (du moins selon l'opinion publique, tout Poudlard quoi), accessoirement conquête actuelle de son meilleur ami – venait gentiment lui suggérer de se tenir éloigné de SON Harry (oui, la jalousie fait souvent revenir la possessivité – et rend amnésique).

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Dehors » Dit-il froidement.

La Gryffondor s'empressa d'obtempérer et fila hors de la chambre de l'ombrageux Serpentard.

Draco resta immobile un moment après le départ de la jeune fille – trop culottée à son goût. Puis, il donna un grand coup de pied à son mur en jurant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Alors comme ça, les prétendus amis bien pensants voulaient qu'il reste loin de Harry. Parce qu'il se doutait bien que Ginny n'était pas venue de son propre chef. Elle ne jouait pas seule dans cette partie. La Belette et l'Intello y étaient aussi pour beaucoup très certainement…

Le Serpentard sourit. Il adorait les interdits… Surtout les outrepasser.  
Il incommodait les rejetons Weasley et compagnie ? Très bien ? À présent, il serait pire…

Ce nouveau défi oblitéra complètement le fait que sa relation avec Harry était censée être 'terminée' selon ses propres mots. La mémoire est courte quand on est provoqué…

°°°°°

**¤Dans le parc, près du lac, trois jours plus tard¤**

Colin soupira pour la énième fois. Les photos naturalistes, ça n'avait jamais été sa passion…  
Mais le bonheur de sa Serdaigle en dépendait.

Il se résignait donc à la suivre et à prendre des clichés de tout ce qu'elle jugeait intéressant.Pour Luna, quelque chose d'intéressant pouvait aller de la forme originale d'un nuage à une feuille dans une flaque. Brillant.

Il faisait un temps maussade aujourd'hui et Colin avait plus d'une fois failli laisser tomber son précieux appareil dans la gadoue collante.  
Curieusement, Luna ne semblait pas être atteinte ni par la pluie ni par la boue. Elle sautillait ça et là en évitant les gouttes. Ou était-ce juste une impression ?

Il secoua la tête et se remit en marche en tentant d'extraire sa chaussure de la terre. Un bruit de succion se fit entendre et il grimaça.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi tu insistais tant pour sortir ? » Grommela-t-il.

« J'aime le mauvais temps »Dit-elle simplement en s'arrêtant pour le regarder. « Le lac est plus joli sous la pluie. Il vit »

« Il l'est aussi sous un ciel bleu… »

« Non. Le soleil lui vole la vedette » Dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Très bien. Il allait apprendre à aimer la boue, les torrents d'eau et les nuages chargés pour elle. Après tout, il préférait les photos en noir et blanc. Quand le temps était gris, le monde l'était aussi…

Il la rejoignit, plaça son objectif de façon à prendre le lac ondulant en cercles concentriques et elle observant attentivement les ronds s'agrandir puis se perdre. Elle éternua.

« Le temps maussade, c'est beau mais c'est froid » Dit-il en lui donnant sa veste.

Elle ne répondit rien mais se dirigea vers le Château en éternuant de plus belle. Il se retint de rire en prenant sa suite. Il esquiva les flaques et fit son possible pour ne pas se faire piéger par l'herbe glissante. Devant lui, Luna marchait tranquillement mais il voyait bien qu'elle était pressée d'atteindre l'entrée.

Finalement, sa Serdaigle n'évitait pas les gouttes, ni le vent…  
Serait-elle normale ?

Elle marcha dans la boue sans salir ses chaussures avant de rejoindre l'endroit couvert. Définitivement non. Pensa-t-il avant de déraper.

°°°°°

**¤Dans la bibliothèque, un coin isolé¤**

« Blaise, les rumeurs sont de plus en plus persistantes… » Dit Ginny d'une voix inquiète.

« Pansy n'est pas la reine des ragots pour rien… » Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Elle émit un léger rire en se serrant contre lui. Il rendit l'étreinte en soupirant.

La 'bombe' déclenchée par Draco avait quelque peu atténué l'intérêt des élèves de Poudlard pour la nouvelle conquête du deuxième briseur de cœur de l'école (après le blond) mais les bruits avaient repris d'intensité dès que tout le monde avait compris que le Prince des Serpentards n'était pas disposé à faire parler de lui et qu'il serait ravi de dissuader quiconque voudrait le faire.

« C'est un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas encore découvert la vérité… »

« Tu vas rire mais je crois qu'elle s'en doute » Dit Blaise en souriant.

« Quoi ? Comment ? Tu lui as dit ? Elle compte faire du chantage ? Ooooh… » Fit Ginny paniquée.

« On se calme. Pansy n'est pas aussi bête qu'elle en a l'air… Si elle n'a rien dévoilé jusque là, c'est qu'elle n'en a pas l'intention… ou qu'elle a quelque chose derrière la tête… »

« … Ce qui ne me rassure pas du tout… »

Il regarda la jeune fille. Elle semblait fébrile et vaguement contrariée.  
Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle était dans cet état. Le comportement de Harry, la confrontation avec Draco et le fait de devoir toujours se cacher… Tout cela la minait. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces cachotteries.

« C'est d'accord… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Il est temps que notre couple devienne officiel, jolie rousse… » Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

« Mais… et toi… Je veux dire : comment va réagir ta Maison ? »

« Les Serpentards sont déjà plus ou moins ébranlés par l'affaire Potter-Malfoy'… Notre relation ne sera que la cerise sur le gâteau. A ta place, je m'inquièterais davantage d'un certain frère »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

°°°°°

**¤Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors¤**

Assis près du feu, Hermione tentait de se concentrer sur son parchemin de Potions.  
C'était la première fois dans sa scolarité que travailler ne lui vidait pas totalement l'esprit. En temps normal, les devoirs l'empêchaient de penser et la détendaient toujours.

Elle ratura une phrase, se relut, soupira et enfin abandonna en repoussant tout devant elle.  
Si se plonger dans les propriétés d'une plante au nom obscur ne la passionnait pas, il n'y avait plus d'espoir, autant laisser tomber.  
Rien n'évacuerait la tension qui s'était accumulée au niveau de ses tempes ces derniers jours.

Ron, en pleine partie d'échecs avec Seamus, lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.  
Elle avait _arrêté d'écrire_. Quelque chose clochait.

Il plaça ses pions de manière à battre rapidement son adversaire. Seamus se retint de hurler de frustration devant sa énième défaite. Il partit en grognant et en maudissant la prochaine génération des Weasley. Ron s'approcha de son amie.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Mione ? Snape a corsé le devoir ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule » Grogna-t-elle avant de se radoucir. « Je me demande si ce que nous faisons est judicieux »

« Comment ça ? »

« Comploter plutôt que d'aller parler à Harry… » Soupira Hermione.

« Tu sais bien qu'il nous fuit » Fit Ron en lui prenant la main pour la réconforter. « Il pense sûrement qu'on est fâché, dégoûté… ou tout autre truc stupide dans le genre… Tu le connais : toujours à culpabiliser pour un rien… »

La jeune fille sourit.

« Et puis, autant essayer d'arranger leur pseudo couple. Harry sera peut être plus disposé à nous parler par la suite » Dit Hermione plus pour elle que pour son petit ami. « D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ? Tu l'as vu ? »

« Entraperçu serait le mot juste. Il passe en coup de vent dans le dortoir quand tout le monde y est… Il n'y a qu'en cours, tu l'as bien remarqué, qu'il est vraiment présent et encore… il reste à l'écart avec son air impénétrable. Je crois que Malfoy a déteint sur lui… Pas une bonne nouvelle »

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson et Hermione reprit les parchemins de Potions pour tenter de finir son devoir. Ron trouva un autre pigeon – pardon partenaire pour une nouvelle partie d'échecs.

°°°°°

**¤Salle commune des Serpentards¤**

« Bordel ! » Laissa échapper une Serpentard en pétard avant de faire tomber la broche en cristal qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Furibarde, elle darda des yeux noirs sur l'objet de son courroux. Autrement dit, une innocente feuille de papier plié. Un origami…  
Celui de Blaise plus précisément – qui était tranquillement installé sur le fauteuil de leur salle commune en train de lire.

« Pansy, mesure ton langage, veux-tu… » Dit-il distraitement ne levant pas les yeux de son bouquin.

La jeune fille vint se planter devant lui en tendant l'origami. Elle retint le geste d'écrabouiller le parchemin.

« Ta… bestiole a essayé de me bouffer le doigt ! Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît la tenir éloignée de moi ? » Dit Pansy avec tout le calme dont elle était capable puis elle lança un _Reparo_ sur sa broche.

Blaise la regarda et saisit son bien. Elle s'assit près de lui en glissant le colifichet dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme resta un moment à la fixer.

« Tu m'intrigues, Pansy… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu acceptes si facilement de 'libérer' Draco. Et surtout que tu participes à un plan contrecarrant les tiens… »

« Les miens ? Ah… Tu veux parler de mes projets de mariage ? » Dit-elle dans un petit rire. « Moi non plus à vrai dire mais les choses changent. Il faut croire que moi aussi… »

« Tu en avais assez qu'il repousse tes avances » déclara Blaise.

« Entre autres. Mais toi, mon cher, tu as consenti sans ciller à t'allier à des Gryffondors ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Dit-elle un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

« Je pense que tu t'en doutes… »

« Ô honneur suprême ! Le grand Blaise Zabini m'accorde un quotient intellectuel ! » Déclara théâtralement Pansy en riant.

« Arrête ou je donne l'ordre à ma… bestiole de finir le boulot »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » Fit la jeune fille faussement indignée.

« Ne me tente pas… »

« Des paroles, des paroles… »

« Quand as-tu deviné ? » Reprit le Serpentard plus sérieusement.

« La Belette-cadette ne sait pas cacher ses sentiments. C'est terriblement indécent d'être à ce point transparente… Voilà l'intérêt de passer pour une idiote, les gens ne se méfient jamais assez. Trop facile » Dit Pansy moqueuse.

Blaise se mit à rire. La jeune fille lui demanda si son aimée l'avait menacé pour qu'il se résigne à apporter son aide à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

« Ça et le sort »

« Oui, le sort, c'est vrai. Trouvaille amusante, n'est ce pas ? Elle devait vraiment être désarmée pour faire appel à nous »

« Elle ne savait pas que ça serait nous »

« Mais elle s'en doutait. Bref, peu importe. Mini-Belette n'a pas été trop effrayé par notre Petit Dragon ? »

« Cesse les surnoms ridicules. J'ai cru qu'elle était sur le point de me claquer dans les doigts tellement elle tremblait. Elle a cru qu'il allait l'éviscérer »

Pansy partit dans un grand rire avant de se reprendre devant le regard noir de son ami.

« Oh, ça va. Nous aussi, il nous terrorise quand ça lui chante. Elle a juste goûté à ton quotidien »

Ils s'interrompirent brusquement quand ils virent passer le Prince des Serpentards – à l'évidence pressé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? » Murmura Pansy interloquée.

Blaise haussa les épaules et ils furent déconcertés de voir le blond revenir sur ses pas.

" Tiens ta Gryffondor à l'écart. C'est un conseil » Dit fermement Draco puis il repartit.

« C'est moi ou il est… jaloux » Demanda la Serpentard en écarquillant les yeux.

Blaise resta immobile un moment avant… d'éclater de rire.

« Ça signifie que Ginny a bien fait son boulot. Je vais tout de même lui suggérer de se tenir éloignée de notre Prince. Trop colérique »

Pansy sourit puis s'amusa à lancer des sorts à l'origami pendant que le jeune homme reprenait sa lecture.

°°°°°

**¤Dans le parc¤**

Près du lac, Harry fixait avec insistance le Portoloin dans sa main. Le temps ne l'incitait pas à rester à Poudlard. Le ciel était gris. Il avait plu toute la matinée.  
Il résistait depuis un moment à l'idée d'aller faire un tour à l'hacienda redoutant de tomber sur Celui-qu'il-ne-voulait-pas-voir.

°Qu'est ce que tu attends ? J'en ai ma claque de la grisaille°  
_Tu es dans ma tête, tu ne ressens pas les changements de température._  
°Certes mais je perçois tes changements d'humeur à toi et ça suffit à me faire réclamer du soleil°

Mais même l'envie d'échapper au mauvais temps ne lui faisait pas oublier qu'il aurait à prononcer le mot –soi disant- honni pour se rendre sous les sunlights. Et plus que tout, cela lui coûtait.

°Un prix bien modeste pour un plongeon dans l'eau chaude…°  
_PeV, tu es le Diable._  
°Merci°

Il prononça un 'Malfoy' bien clair et se prit un instant à souhaiter que le vrai soit là bas – avant de se gifler mentalement et de se dire que ce temps était définitivement terminé. Il fut étonné de constater que le Serpentard avait laissé l'accès libre. Il n'avait pas lancé de sort pour empêcher le Portoloin de fonctionner.

Il atterrit dans la chambre – à présent familière et se rendit dans le jardin illuminé d'un éclatant soleil. Il retira sa chemise et sa cravate pour s'installer sur un des transats. Il somnola un moment sous la chaleur presque accablante puis fut réveillé par un léger bruit.  
Il se redressa, attentif. Cela ne se reproduit plus et il s'étira de satisfaction avant d'enlever tous ses vêtements pour se jeter dans l'eau.

Quand il émergea, un Elfe tremblant se tenait près du bord.

« Piwee ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je venais voir si c'était le Maître qui se baignait mais c'est le Second Maître… » Dit l'Elfe de Maison.

Il tenait un drap de bain dans ses mains.

« Second Maître ? » Dit Harry surpris en sortant de l'eau et en acceptant la grande serviette.

« C'est ainsi que je dois vous désigner. Vous êtes le compagnon du Maître. Maître Malfoy lui-même me l'a ordonné »

« Il n'est pas revenu ces temps ci, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Harry se doutant bien que le blond se serait empressé de changer les ordres maintenant que les choses étaient différentes.

« Il était présent hier, Second Maître. Il est resté assis sous l'arbre toute la soirée. Piwee n'a pas osé le déranger »

Troublé par ces révélations, Harry ne sut que dire mais l'Elfe de Maison n'attendait manifestement pas de réponse et retourna en trottinant dans l'hacienda.

Draco n'avait pas bloqué le Portoloin et il n'avait pas modifié la 'hiérarchie' imposée à Piwee. Etrange.

_Il a certainement oublié._  
°Commandement cinquante douze : un Malfoy n'oublie rien° Asséna PeV.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry se rhabilla rapidement tentant de déterminer si Draco était – ou – frappé d'amnésie partielle.  
Puis, secouant la tête, il repoussa ces idées.

_Ça n'a plus d'importance…_

Il prit le Portoloin et regarda à l'intérieur. Il n'y restait pas une roulée. Il s'en serait bien fumé une. La nicotine avait des effets apaisants – disait-on.  
Tant pis.

Il entendit Piwee souhaiter la bienvenue à quelqu'un et ses mains se crispèrent sur le paquet de Lucky Strike.  
Avant de se faire brutalement 'aspirer', il entendit l'Elfe de Maison annoncer joyeusement que le Second maître était dans le jardin. Il entraperçut le regard gris du Serpentard et atterrit dans la boue qui bordait le lac. Il s'en était fallu de peu.

°Une fois de plus, tu fuis°

Il grogna pour toute réponse et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon en pestant contrer la pluie, le temps pourri et tout ce qui l'irritait en général. Il rentra au Château, croisant quelques élèves assez téméraires pour affronter les intempéries – mais pas assez pour oser harceler le Survivant qui semblait hors de lui sans raison apparente.

Ils le laissèrent donc en paix et s'écartèrent presque respectueusement de son chemin même si la curiosité les dévorait littéralement.

Les rumeurs qui couraient dans tout Poudlard étaient beaucoup trop croustillantes pour être ignorées. Les deux Princes en couple ! Un scoop dont n'aurait jamais osée rêver Rita Skeeter elle-même.

°°°°°

**¤Salle commune des Gryffondors¤**

Harry arriva quelque peu contrarié dans la pièce – déjà occupé par certains de ses camarades. Dont Ron et Hermione – qui le fixaient. Il hésita quant à la conduite à tenir puis se résigna. La confrontation aurait lieu tôt ou tard. C'était maintenant.  
Il soupira et les rejoignit.

Il entendit un 'Pas trop tôt' marmonné par Ron – aussitôt rabroué par Hermione, visiblement ravie qu'il fasse le premier pas.  
Il s'assit à côté d'eux et attendit.

Il se força à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard scrutateur de son amie. Ron lui souriait.

« On t'écoute Harry. Explique nous »

Le Survivant commença alors son récit. De l'incident de la tour postale à celui de la bibliothèque… En passant sous silence certains détails bien évidemment.  
Il était impressionné devant la maîtrise de son meilleur ami qui ne pâlissait que très légèrement à l'écoute de ses aventures avec une Langue Fourchue.  
Hermione restait égale à elle-même.

Il finit son histoire et s'interrompit pour les regarder.

« C'est ok, Harry. Moi je t'en veux seulement de m'avoir laissé seul face à elle pendant des semaines. Elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour un unique Gryffondor » Dit Ron en riant tout en désignant Hermione du doigt.

« La plupart du temps, vous êtes à deux contre une ! » Protesta-t-elle en souriant à demi.

Harry se mit à plaisanter avec eux. Ses amis étaient merveilleux. Il s'arrêta juste un moment de rire pour les serrer. Fort. Et pour chuchoter un 'merci'.

« De rien, Harry. On est là pour ça »

Ils ne lui demandèrent rien sur la 'suite des évènements'. Même s'ils voyaient bien qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur sa 'dispute' avec Malfoy et il leur en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

Il était très heureux de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis et pour l'instant, c'était ce qui comptait, la seule chose importante.

Même si son cœur blessé s'évertuait à lui hurler qu'il y avait encore plus important. Même si ses souvenirs et ses rêves le ramenaient toujours vers le ciel d'Espagne…

Luna – qui venait rendre visite à Colin – s'avança alors vers lui. Elle tenait un paquet dans ses mains et le tendit au Survivant.  
Harry lui lança un regard étonné et saisit le cadeau pour l'ouvrir.

« Je sais que ce n'est plus l'hiver mais je te l'avais promis » Dit-elle puis elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre son Gryffondor.

« Me… Merci » Dit le brun pas certain d'être ravi du présent.

Le cadeau n'était autre qu'une… écharpe argentée en forme de serpent. La Serdaigle avait en effet tenu parole et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Ron et Hermione l'interrogèrent sur ce mystérieux cadeau mais il resta évasif et ils laissèrent tomber.

Le 'retour' de Harry dans le monde des vivants réjouit grandement les Gryffondors et le thermomètre à humeur – jusque là passable- remonta en flèche.

°°°°°

**¤Salle commune des Serpentards¤**

De leur côté aussi, les Vert et Argent avaient vu l'humeur générale s'améliorer : leur Prince ne se morfondait plus. Le défi muet lancé par le clique Gryffondorienne l'exarcébait. Il avait consenti à admettre devant sa conscience (et juste elle) qu'il avait commis un impair dans la bibliothèque parce qu'il voulait changer les choses. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il regrettait son acte.

Il remuait les évènements - récents comme passés – dans sa tête et ne vit pas s'approcher Blaise. Celui-ci s'assit près de lui.

« On dirait que ton état s'est amélioré »

« Mon… état ? Qu'avait-il de particulier mon état ? » Demanda trop calmement Draco.

Son ami jugea plus sage de ne pas répondre.

« C'est sans doute l'intervention de ta Gryffondorette… Pansy est-elle au courant de son identité au fait ? Ça m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas encore divulgué l'info un peu partout… »

« Elle l'est. Ne la sous estime pas »

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Tu me confonds avec ta petite personne » Dit le blond moqueur. « Pansy est pire qu'une Serdaigle quand elle le veut bien – la fourberie en plus… »

Blaise éclaté de rire et le Prince des Serpentards le suivit.

La jeune fille fit son entrée et ils s'interrompirent brusquement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quand vous médisez sur moi, vérifiez d'abord que je ne sois pas dans les parages. Bande d'amateurs ! »

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas volontaire ? Nous voulions peut être que tu entendes ? » Dit Blaise.

« En général, quand on sait que l'intéressé écoute, on prend le soin de divulguer des rumeurs blessantes ou gênantes. Or, vos paroles n'avaient ni l'une ni l'autre des qualités précédentes. Je prendrais même ça pour des compliments » Dit distraitement Pansy en examinant une plume cassée.

« Touché » Dit simplement Draco en souriant.

°°°°°

**¤Stade de Quidditch, quelques jours plus tard¤**

Pris d'une soudaine envie de voler à minuit et demi, Harry avait décidé d'y céder en emportant son balai et sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le temps était propice pour une fois. Le ciel était dégagé et les nuages, peu nombreux. Le printemps semblait s'être installé. Enfin.

Le Survivant fit quelques figures puis renonça. Le vent soufflait doucement, les étoiles scintillaient. Les pirouettes attendraient. Il était l'heure d'une balade au clerc de lune.

°'Manque plus que le quelqu'un avec qui partager la balade°  
_Tout seul, c'est très bien._  
°Menteur°_  
Laisse moi profiter du calme ambiant en paix, PeV._  
°Je peux pas. Tu me donnes l'impression de devoir refaire tout le boulot. Ça m'épuise d'avance°  
_Qu'entends tu par 'boulot' ?_

PeV resta muette et Harry devina que sa Petite Voix était contrariée.  
Excellent. Ses pensées ne seraient plus parasitées.

Il survola la Forêt Interdite et aperçut quelques Sombrals planer. Il vit un éclair blanc passer furtivement près de lui. Hedwige chassait…

Il savait parfaitement à quoi voulait faire allusion PeV quand elle mentionnait le 'boulot' mais il se refusait à l'admettre.  
Sa relation avec Malfoy n'était plus. Il ne pouvait rien changer. Il ne _voulait_ rien changer.

_Faux_. Pensa avec force sa propre conscience cette fois. PeV restait obstinément silencieuse.  
Il fut tellement déstabilisé par cette affirmation que son balai fit une brusque embardée sur la droite ce qui le projeta en l'air. Il voulut saisir sa baguette et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il l'avait oubliée dans son dortoir.

Il tomba en chute libre et son Eclair de Feu se perdit dans la forêt.

°Stupide manière de mourir pour le Survivant, n'est ce pas ?°  
_Boucles-la PeV. La situation est critique._  
°Mais je n'en doute pas°

Il pensa soudainement au Portoloin et juste avant d'atteindre le sol pour s'écraser pitoyablement, il hurla un retentissant 'Malfoy'. Il hurlait encore quand il retomba lourdement dans l'herbe. Le Portoloin lui échappa pour atterrir Merlin savait où. Il se releva difficilement et ne reconnut pas tout de suite les lieux, s'attendant à arriver dans la chambre comme d'habitude.

L'affolement et l'intensité du cri avait dû influencé d'une manière ou d'un autre le Portoloin pour le faire tomber dans… le jardin tout simplement.

« Rien ne justifie un tel hurlement même si tu désirais ardemment me voir, Potter » Dit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Harry chercha nerveusement du regard le paquet de Lucky Strike.

« C'est cela que tu cherches, Petit lion ? » Dit le Serpentard en montrant le paquet de cigarettes dans sa main.

« Malfoy… » Gronda le Survivant.

« Je remarque que tu aimes prononcer mon nom de famille. Avant, c'était mon prénom que tu gémissais »

Un flash d'images assaillit soudainement l'esprit du Gryffondor. Leurs étreintes passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il se força à les repousser.

« Et comme l'indique le temps auquel tu as conjugué tes verbes, c'est le passé » Dit Harry d'un ton qu'il espérait ferme.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose que le Serpentard. La lune lui avait toujours donné une aura irréelle… Et les orbes argentés le sondant n'arrangeaient rien.

« Tu sembles épuisé. Quelque chose à boire ? » Dit simplement le Serpentard en se dirigeant vers l'hacienda.

Voilà qu'il commençait à jouer les hôtes attentionnés… Il appela Piwee et lui ordonna de servir du thé. Pas de doute, les Malfoy étaient 100 pour 100 anglais. L'Elfe de Maison s'empressa d'obéir.

« Pourquoi as-tu ordonné à Piwee de me désigner en tant que 'Second maître' ? »

Draco tressaillit sous la question et fusilla l'Elfe du regard sans ciller. Le thé fut servi. Le Survivant se décida enfin à s'asseoir et à accepter une tasse. Mais il ne le faisait que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix et il tenait à ce que cela se sache. C'est pourquoi il fit passer dans ses yeux une lueur de contrariété tenace. Draco savait parfaitement déchiffrer ce langage.

« Je ne regrette rien. Tout ce qui s'est passé se devait d'être » Dit le Serpentard.

« Même ta prestation à la bibliothèque ? » Fit Harry railleur avant de se brûler avec le thé et de maudire la traditionnelle boisson que – de toute façon – il n'aimait pas.

« Même ça… » Répondit le blond en lui tendant distraitement une serviette.

Il s'était habitué au côté maladroit du Survivant. Celui-ci marmonna un merci irrité en se levant.  
Il était anxieux et ne tenait pas en place. Il n'avait pas prévu de passer sa soirée avec son ex amant. Il n'y était pas préparé.

« Venons en au fait, Draco. Qu'est ce tu veux ? » Demanda Harry.

« Réponse franche ou celle que tu désires entendre ? » Fit-il en levant un sourcil, heureux que le brun l'ait appelé par son prénom – même s'il ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux entendre »

« Toi »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer et lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il possédait en stock.

« C'est censé être quelle réponse ? » Dit-il presque menaçante.

« Celle que tu voudras »

« 'Considère que cette relation est finie'. Ce sont tes propres mots »

« Je me rappelle pas avoir prononcé le mot 'relation' dans cette phrase, pourtant »

« Cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile. Nous savons, toi et moi, ce que cela signifiait… »

Le blond soupira. Il en avait assez. De toute manière, la méthode douce ne marchait jamais. Il se redressa et ne laissa pas l'occasion au Gryffondor de continuer sur sa lancée. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille et… fut repoussé… sans brutalité mais fermement.  
Choqué, Draco chercha les yeux du brun afin d'y déceler une faille dans la muraille anti-Malfoy qu'il semblait s'être construit… et paniqua quand il n'y trouva rien.

« Alors, c'est ça… Tu n'avais personne pour ce soir. Je tombe à pic ! »Fit le Gryffondor amer.

« J'aurais pu réunir tous les mâles de Poudlard ici et les avoir à mes pieds si j'avais voulu… » Murmura le blond en se plaçant en face du brun.

« Ravi de l'entendre ! »Dit Harry, sa voix tremblant malgré lui. « Au moins, ton ego n'a pas changé d'un poil. Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

« Toi » Répéta doucement le Serpentard d'une voix presque étranglée. « C'est toi que j'attendais. Je reviens ici pratiquement tous les jours en espérant te croiser »

Cela lui coûtait de faire cet aveu. Ses mains légèrement crispées en témoignaient. Et c'est cette nervosité –davantage que ses paroles – qui touchèrent Harry plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Quoi qu'il arrive, un Malfoy contenait toujours ses émotions. Or, à cet instant, Draco ne contrôlait pas grand-chose, de toute évidence.

« Tu es conscient que tu viens presque de me faire une déclaration, » Demanda le Gryffondor intimidé.

Le Serpentard émit un rire bref. Les mots étaient sortis d'eux même et il ne les avait pas retenus parce qu'ils reflétaient précisément ce qu'il ressentait.

« Encore une fois, tu entends ce que tu veux… » Dit-il. « Mais oui, j'en suis parfaitement conscient »

« Un Malfoy qui montre ses sentiments ? Quelle indécence ! » Fit le brun en imitant le ton aristocratique.

Peut être s'en tirerait-il avec une pirouette. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation – surtout en présence d'un Serpentard, leur Prince pour ne rien gâcher. Le Survivant était déstabilisé et un peu perdu. Noyer le poisson paraissait sur le moment être une solution comme une autre… Une dernière solution de repli.

« Tu ne changeras pas le sujet de la conversation en m'amenant à parler du soi disant honneur des Malfoy »

« Soi disant ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et le Gryffondor renonça. Au pied du mur. C'était foutu pour la pseudo diversion.

Harry le fixa. Il était magnifique. Et cela l'époustouflait à chaque fois. Il avait à maintes reprises contempler la beauté mise à nue du Serpentard… et il se demanda comment il avait supporté ces dernières semaines sans sa présence. Il fallait être dérangé pour laisser échapper un trésor tel que celui qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il avait eu la chance de l'avoir pour lui… et cette chance se représentait. Il n'avait qu'à faire un geste pour la saisir.

°Adieu, petit Gryffondor, le boulot est terminé° Dit PeV satisfaite.  
_Au revoir PeV_. Pensa-t-il un peu triste.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit… » Dit le blond sur un ton qui signifiait le contraire.

« Recommencer ? » Murmura simplement Harry.

« Juste pour cette nuit ? »

« Juste pour toute la vie… »

Draco sourit et s'approcha et caressa légèrement les reins de Son Gryffondor. Puis il posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser rempli de tendresse… qui ne resta pas longtemps chaste…

La nuit ne faisait que commencer…

°°°°°

**¤Le lendemain matin¤**

« Quelqu'un sait où est Harry ? » Demanda Ron assis à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner.

« Quelqu'un sait où est Draco ? » Demanda Blaise à la tablée des Vert et Argent.

Les membres des deux Maisons haussèrent les épaules en chœur.

La question trouva sa réponse quand les deux Princes débarquèrent – ensemble – dans la grande salle. Ils avaient des brindilles dans les cheveux et Draco semblait passablement irrité.

« Comment as-tu pu oublier que le Portoloin fait réapparaître précisément à l'endroit que l'on quitte ? »

Harry, un peu coupable, se retenait de rire.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans un joli mouvement coordonné.

« Tada ! » Firent en même temps Pansy et Hermione ravies avant de se rendre compte, horrifiées, qu'elles avaient été complices – en public – pendant un instant.

L'attention de tout le monde fut donc détournée pour se fixer sur les deux jeunes filles – censées être ennemies. Elles se ratatinèrent sur leur siège, histoire de disparaître.

Harry et draco en profitèrent pour se séparer et rejoindre leur table respective.

Hermione fixait le Gryffondor essayant de déceler le moindre signe indiquant un changement. En vain.  
L'habitude Maloyenne d'enclencher un masque en toute occasion était agaçante. Mais au fur et à mesure de la conversation entamée avec Seamus, Dean et Ron, le Survivant se déridait.

« Encore une nuit passée dehors, 'Ry ? On te demande pas avec qui… » Insinua l'irlandais en souriant.

« As-tu enfin découvert la couleur des sous vêtements de Lavande, Seamus ? » Demanda sournoisement Harry sans tenir compte de la question.

L'intéressée – qui n'était pas loin – se retourna vivement et lança un regard courroucé à l'irlandais.

« Ça, c'est un coup bas… » Marmonna-t-il.

« Bien envoyé, 'Ry ! » Dit joyeusement Ron. « Je vois que tu es en forme ! Mione avait raison, le plan était- OUCH ! »

La jeune fille balança vivement son pied dans le tibia de son petit ami. Mais le mal était fait. Le Survivant avait entendu l'essentiel et il regarda avec suspicion ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Quel… plan ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux et évitèrent son regard. Il leva les yeux vers Ginny – qui renversa son verre en essayant de paraître naturelle.

« Crachez le morceau… ou je me fâche » Dit Harry en détachant chaque syllabe.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui se résigna.

« Très bien, Harry. C'est- »

Mais elle fut interrompue par une avalanche d'éclats de voix venant de la table des Serpentards.

« Pansy, si tu ne craches pas le morceau immédiatement, mes nerfs vont lâcher… » Grondait Draco devant la jeune fille plus ou moins terrifiée.

« Où l'on remarque que notre Survivant n'a pas été pêcher ses répliques bien loin… » Marmonna Ron, légèrement railleur.

Hermione lui balança un coup de coude et il menaça d'aller porter plainte à SOS Roux Battus. Il aurait des bleus…

« Draco, on est en public… Evite les Impardonnables… » Glissa discrètement Blaise.

« Quant à toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je suis sûr que tu es dans le coup… Tu l'as peut être même organisé. Ça te ressemble bien »

« En vérité, c'est en grande partie l'œuvre du rat de bibliothèque là bas… » Répondit-il en désignant la tablée des Gryffondors.

Le rat de bibliothèque en question blêmit et tenta de se cacher derrière le Survivant – qui assistait à la scène complètement paumé.  
Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers Hermione et lui lança un regard noir et fit mine de s'approcher.Harry en eut assez et s'avança dans l'allée. Ses deux meilleurs amis et Ginny s'étaient levés.Ainsi que Blaise et Pansy derrière le Prince des Serpentards.

« Quelqu'un voudrait bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe, bordel ? » Ordonna le Gryffondor contrarié.

« Il se passe que toute cette petite bande a fomenté un joli plan ! » Dit Draco.

« Un plan visant à quoi exactement ? » demanda le brun en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Et bien… heu… A vous remettre tous les deux ensemble ? » Bafouilla-t-elle très vite.

Harry resta circonspect un moment puis… éclata de rire. Mione, Ginny et Ron se détendirent légèrement.

« Et ça t'amuse ? » Fit le blond irrité.

« Pas toi ? Avoue que c'est plutôt drôle »

« Drôle ? Ils m'ont manipulé ! Ils ont fait en sorte que je te… »

Le Serpentard s'interrompit brusquement et… rougit.

« Tu t'es _laissé manipuler_, Draco… » Dit Blaise. « On te connaît. On sait pertinemment qu'à partir du moment où quelque chose t'est tacitement ou ouvertement interdit, tu fonces. Plus vite encore si tu désires vraiment la chose en question »

« Ils t'ont _interdit_ de me voir ? » Fit Harry abasourdi.

« Ginny m'a laissé entendre qu'il fallait que je me tienne éloigné de toi. Ce que je me suis empressé de ne pas faire. Au passage… » Dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille. « Tous mes compliments pour ta prestation »

Ginny sourit et fit une petite révérence.

« J'ai cru que tu allais me faire frire sur place »

« En effet. Au fait, j'ai reçu tes remerciements avec plaisir. Blaise et toi faites un joli couple » Dit-il distraitement.

Son meilleur ami et sa Gryffondorette se figèrent. Personne ne savait… jusque là.  
Ginny se tourna au ralenti vers son frère.

« Décidément, tu les accumules les bourdes de ce genre… » Marmonna Blaise à Draco.

« Oups » Dit celui-ci se forçant à rester sérieux.

Ron et Harry étaient éberlués – ainsi que tout le reste de Poudlard qui avait assisté avec bonheur au spectacle.

Le deuxième bourreau des cœurs de l'école soupira.

« Bon, comme vient de laisser échapper notre cher Dragon… » Commença-t-il en s'adressant à qui voulait l'écouter – et en particulier aux Serpentards. « Je sors avec Ginny… et je l'aime. Rien ni personne n'y changera quoi que ce soit »

Les membres de la Maison Vert et Argent s'agitèrent et certains émirent même quelques protestations. Vite étouffées quand Draco vint se placer à côté de son ami en faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts, l'air de rien.

Ron dévisageait toujours sa petite sœur et celle-ci s'obligeait à soutenir obstinément son regard accusateur.

« Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que j'avais le droit d'être au courant ? »

« Tu t'y serais opposé… » Soupira-t-elle.

« Ginny, mon meilleur ami sort avec le pire des Langues Fourchues. Je crois que je suis capable d'un peu de tolérance… encore plus s'il s'agit de ma propre sœur… » Dit Ron triste.

« Qui que vous soyez, sortez de ce corps ! Vous n'êtes pas Ron Weasley ! » Fit Hermione en agitant sa baguette au bord des larmes.

Trop d'émotions d'un coup.

« Tu savais, j'imagine… » Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je crois qu'on est devenu sans le vouloir l'attraction du moment… » Murmura-t-elle en contemplant les tablées attentives.

« Tu nous pardonnes de t'avoir un peu manipulé, Draco ? » Demanda timidement Pansy.

« Le mot 'Pardonner' n'est pas dans le dictionnaire des Malfoy » Dit-il froidement.

Le Survivant le poussa légèrement.

« Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur… » Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« Impressionné par ta magnanimité… » Murmura Blaise.

« T'en fais pas. Ça se paiera » Chuchota le blond.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais »

La petite bande s'apprêtait sagement à se rasseoir mais ils furent interrompus dans leur manœuvre par une jeune Serdaigle de 4ème année – celle là même qui avait demandé à Harry de lui monter son manche… à balai évidemment.

« Harry Potter ne peut pas être gay ! » Gémit-elle au bord du désespoir.

Quelques jeunes filles se regroupaient, tentant de se réconforter mutuellement. La détresse est plus supportable à plusieurs – c'est bien connu.  
Au contraire, la nouvelle -à présent confirmée- réjouissait quelques mâles enthousiastes de Poudlard qui fixaient le Survivant avec insistance.

Draco vit rouge.

« Heu… Je crois que j'ai le temps pour tes cours de vol, si tu veux toujours apprendre… » Dit le Gryffondor essayant de calmer la jeune Serdaigle en larmes.

Les autres sautèrent sur l'occasion et bientôt il fut assailli par les demandes de cours – de vol, de DCFM, de Potions (alors que tout un chacun savait pertinemment qu'il était un vrai incapable dans cette matière)…  
Harry était submergé.

Le Serpentard n'y tint plus et se fraya rageusement un chemin jusqu'à son Lion. Le groupe s'écarta devant la fureur du blond.

« Que les choses soient claires. Harry Potter est avec MOI. Considérez qu'il m'appartient » Dit-il froidement.

« Draco, tu exagères, je- »

Mais le Survivant ne put finir sa phrase. Le Serpentard ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'embrassa possessivement. La foule fut calmée très rapidement.

« Tout de même, ça surprend » Murmura Seamus ébahi.

« Comme tu dis » Marmonna Ron.

« C'est un miracle que les profs ne soient pas encore intervenus » Dit Hermione.

« Dumbledore aime le spectacle – et les histoires qui finissent bien… » Ajouta malicieusement Ginny.

°°°°°

**¤En Espagne, près de la piscine, quelques semaines plus tard¤**

« Je ne t'appartiens pas, maudit Serpentard ! » S'écria Harry en aspergeant d'eau fraîche son amant avant de courir plus loin.

« Que tu crois ! Je ne tolérerai aucune contradiction » Dit draco en esquivant plus ou moins le jet.

Harry s'écroula dans l'herbe, essoufflé et à demi nu – il portait un maillot. Au grand dam du blond. 'Si on ne laisse rien à l'imagination, il n'y a plus de plaisir' disait le Survivant.

Le Serpentard le rejoignit et s'allongea à côté de lui.

« Très joli sort le coup de la phot… » Dit-il.

« Je le dirai à Ron. C'est lui l'instigateur. Il a harcelé la pauvre Colin pendant des semaines »

« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne suis pas dessus… » Dit le blond songeur en jouant avec les brins d'herbe roussis par le soleil.

« Pour que tout le monde puisse te reluquer ? Hors de question ! »

Ron et les autres avaient trouvé le moyen d'ensorceler la photo qui regroupait tous les Serpentards de 6ème année.  
Tout ce beau monde se retrouvait avec pour seul attribut ce que la Nature avait daigné accorder.  
Autrement dit aussi nu que possible.

Sauf Draco.

Harry avait bataillé ferme pour le faire disparaître du cliché.

Ginny aussi avait essayé de faire épargner son Serpentard. En vain.  
Après la capitulation devant le Survivant, Ron avait été inflexible.

La photo s'était retrouvée aux yeux de tous, placardée sur le panneau d'affichage central de la Grande Salle.  
Tout Poudlard l'avait découvert le matin même et des copies circulaient déjà dans les couloirs de l'école.

A présent, certaines filles jetaient des regards jaloux à Ginny. Blaise était plus que bien bâti…

La plaisanterie amusait beaucoup le blond – vu qu'il n'était pas personnellement touché.  
Mais il avait vite déchanté. Certains Serpentards l'accusaient d'être un 'planqué' grâce à son statut de 'petit ami du Survivant'.Il avait réglé les choses à coups de sorts de son cru. Comme d'habitude.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si Harry refusait qu'on le voit dans le plus simple appareil… Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il n'avait rien dont il devait avoir honte – au contraire.

« Et après, c'est moi, le mâle possessif… » Soupira-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu m'appartenais tout habillé. Mais nu, tu es à moi. Et à moi SEUL »

Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe en riant.

« Je n'aurais pu rêver meilleure déclaration »

« Ravie qu'elle soit à ton goût »

Ils s'embrassèrent. L'hacienda était peut être une garçonnière finalement. Pour deux. Pour eux.

FIN

_11/01/05  
30/03/06_

_

* * *

_

_Voilà. Ma première fic. Finie.  
Je suis satisfaite mais en même temps, c'est triste. C'est dur de laisser partir PeV.  
_

_J'espère en croisant les doigts que cet épilogue vous aura plus ainsi que tous les chapitres en général.  
Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui m'ont reviewée et aussi ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait. L'important est qu'ils aient lu…  
C'est quand même grâce à vos encouragements que j'ai fini par la terminer cette histoire. _

_Donc un GRAND merci. _

_Je crois que c'est tout.  
En espérant vous retrouver pour mes prochaines fics…_

_yochu._


End file.
